Le principe de réciprocité
by Yumebykira
Summary: Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la civil war, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regard comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant? Starker, Stony, Spideypool.
1. Le disciple

_**Le principe de réciprocité**_

 _ **Chapitre I : Le disciple.**_

 _ **POV : Peter Parker**_

 _Sur votre gauche, Peter_ , me désigna Karen de son éternelle voix neutre.

 _Ma gauche ?_ Demandais-je par réflexe en tournant la tête.

Alors que j'étais en train de voltiger d'immeuble en immeuble, je vis dans une petite ruelle un homme tout vêtu de rouge en train d'en agresser un autre. La ruelle était jonchée de cadavre, et l'homme en rouge menaçait l'autre avec un sabre. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les deux hommes, j'entendis un bout de la conversation.

 _Je te présente les salutations de Marcelino Arrivencis_ , dit-il en lui lançant une petite carte dorée au visage.

Alors que l'homme était en train de supplier le mercenaire qui se tenait en face de lui, celui-ci semblait ne pas en tenir compte, et s'apprêtait à abattre son sabre sur lui. Je bondis juste derrière lui avant de l'entoiler.

 _Quoi ?!_ Sembla s'étonner le mercenaire avant de se tourner vers moi. _Une toile d'araignée ? Vraiment ? C'est dégoûtant ! Tu sais que les araignées sont une phobie chez beaucoup de personne ? Tu n'as pas honte ?_

 _Vous,_ dis-je en regardant l'homme apeuré derrière le mercenaire, _partez, et vite !_

 _Toi !_ Dit-il en faisant un volte-face aussi rapide qu'un éclair. _Si tu oses bouger, je te tue !_

 _« Mais tu comptes déjà le tuer, abruti. Comment cette menace ne le fera pas bouger ? »1_ Se fit-il remarquer à lui-même.

 _Oh ! Je marque un point, mais si tu bouges, je te tuerais dans d'atroce souffrance, c'est mieux ?_

 _« Oui, au moins, il y gagne quelque chose... »_

Mais alors qu'il était en plein monologue, l'homme en profita pour s'enfuir tandis que je gardais un œil sur cet étrange personnage. Il avait l'air totalement perturbé, et je ne savais pas pourquoi il en voulait à ce pauvre homme, mais une chose était sûre : je ne pouvais pas le laisser le tuer. Mais soudain, il sembla prendre conscience que l'homme était en train de s'échapper.

 _« Il s'échappe »,_ réalisa-t-il.

 _Quoi ?! Oh non ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant !_ Se reprocha-t-il à lui-même.

Dans un seul mouvement, l'homme se saisi de son katana, afin de découper mes toiles, avant de courir derrière sa victime qui se mit à hurler à l'aide. Surpris qu'il ait réussi à défaire mes toiles, qui sont pourtant très résistantes, je me ressaisis avant de partir à sa poursuite. Afin de le stopper dans sa course, j'entoilais ses jambes avant de le tirer vers moi afin de le faire chuter. J'en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied ce qui le propulsa contre le mur. Visiblement furieux, le mercenaire se redressa avant de me dire d'un ton menaçant :

 _Toi, petit ! Restes-en dehors de ça ! Cet homme, c'est MA proie !_

 _Je ne suis pas venu te voler ta proie,_ lui fis-je remarquer, _mais je suis venu protéger un innocent !_

 _Mais ce n'est pas un innocent,_ Dit-il l'air surpris. _Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Tu n'es pas un de ses sbires ?_

 _Bien sûr que non_

 _« Mais tu ne sais pas qui est ce petit ? »_ L'interrogea l'une de ses voix.

 _Non, je devrais ?_ Dit-il en tournant la tête dans le vide.

 _« C'est Spiderman, tu sais, Jameson en parle tout le temps ! »_

 _Oh ! Mais si tu as raison, je vois, un petit héros de quartier !_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros de quartier !_ Répondis-je quelque peu vexé.

 _Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu ne fais partie d'aucune équipe connue, si ?_

 _Heu...Je..._

 _Voilà ! Moi, je suis un X-men, enfin presque, donc laisse les grands faire leurs travails !_

 _Même si vous êtes un X-Men ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer cet homme !_

 _Mais petit,_ se plaint-il. _Le problème, c'est que si je le laisse partir maintenant, il voudra se venger sur mon client qui voulait se venger de lui parce qu'il avait tué sa famille._

 _« Parce que ton client avait foutu le feu au restaurant de notre futur victime »_

 _Oh ! On n'est pas venu pour chercher qui à commencer !_ S'engueula-t-il. _Non, l'important, c'est que ce type, c'est un tueur, et qu'il faut tuer les tueurs. Pour qu'il y ait moins de tueur !_

 _Mais ce n'est pas logique_ , soulignais-je. _Si tu tues un tueur, ça fait de toi un meurtrier._

 _Oui ! C'est pour ça que j'en tue plusieurs !_ Répondit-il comme si ce raisonnement était d'une logique implacable _. Si je ne tue qu'une personne, alors il restera autant de tueur sur cette terre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si j'en tue plein, et bien, je serais un tueur plus dangereux, mais le nombre de tueur au total aura diminué._

 _Sauf qu'on ne tue pas, ce n'est pas moral !_ Tentais-je en vain de raisonner ce type.

 _Je suis d'accord, Dieu dit : « tu ne tueras pas » !_

 _« C'est : tu ne tueras point »_

 _Roh, c'est pareil, lâche-moi avec tes détails ! Bref, Dieu dit qu'il ne faut pas tuer. Sauf qu'y a des exceptions !_

 _Il n'y a aucune exception,_ le corrigeais-je.

 _Bien sûr que si ! Dieu lui-même fait des exceptions ! Quand il a inondé le monde, il a sauvé que Noé et sa famille, il a bien tué tous les autres ? Absolument tous les autres, genre, même les autres animaux ! Et en Égypte ? Il a bien tué plein d'égyptiens pour que Jésus sauve tout le monde dans la mer !_

 _Moïse, tu veux dire ?_ Le corrigeais-je.

 _Mais non ! Je te parle de Jésus ! Tu sais, celui qui a croqué la pomme !_

 _« Je crois que tu confonds… »_

 _« En même temps toutes ces histoires, c'est du bullshit2 »_

 _Bref ! Le type est parti de toute façon._

Il se retourna visiblement très surpris que l'homme ai profité de notre discutions pour s'enfuir.

 _Il perd rien pour attendre celui-là ! Et toi ! Tu m'as empêché de mener mon contrat à bien !_

 _Oui, et je vais aussi vous envoyer en prison,_ le défiais-je. _Vous avez tué beaucoup de gens, aujourd'hui !_

 _Quels gens ?_ Me demanda-t-il perplexe. _TU as laissé ma proie s'échapper, j'ai donc tué personne !_

 _Et toutes les personnes mortes dans la ruelle, tu vas me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués peut-être ?_ Répondis-je agacé.

 _Eux ? Je ne sais pas, ils étaient là avant que j'arrive_ , se défendit-il. _Tu m'as pas vue les tuer ? Donc je ne l'ai pas fait._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Karen me précisa que les blessures qui étaient infligés aux personnes décédées correspondaient aux armes et équipements que portait le mercenaire en face de moi.

 _Sauf que leurs blessures ont été infligées selon toute vraisemblance par tes armes._

 _Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, parce que selon toute vraisemblance, je vais gagner._

 _« J'aime bien le mot vraisemblance, c'est marrant à dire »_

 _C'est ce qu'on verra_ , répondis-je en lançant les hostilités.

Il m'importait peu de savoir si ce type était fort, et si je risquais de perdre face à lui. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que si je le laissais en vie, il allait poursuivre cet homme afin de le tuer. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, et ce, même si cet homme est un meurtrier. Si tel est le cas, il doit être remis à la justice, et non pas exécuté sommairement dans une ruelle. Le mercenaire dégaina sa deuxième épée avant de me dire :

 _Tu es sûr de vouloir te battre ? On est du même côté, je te signal. Je suis Deadpool, au fait, le mercenaire le plus cool et le plus sexy de cette putain de ville._

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation, et je bondis sur un immeuble afin de me tenir à distance de ses sabres. Tout en effectuant le saut, j'en avais profité pour lui envoyer une toile afin de l'engluer sur le mur, cependant, il l'esquiva sans mal. En voyant que je me tenais sur le mur, il s'exclama étonner :

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez vue ça ?! Il tient tout seul sur les murs !_

 _« Tu crois qu'on l'appelle Spiderman pour quelle raison au juste ? »_

 _Parce qu'il lance des toiles d'araignées ? Tu crois qu'il peut contrôler les araignées ?_

 _« Si tu avais vu son film, tu saurais que non »_

 _Duquel film tu parles ? Il y en a trop ?! Il y a eu la première trilogie, puis..._

 _« Le dernier abruti »_

 _Mais à qui tu parles ?_ Finis-je par lui demander.

 _Aux voix dans ma tête, et aussi aux lecteurs ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, le plus important, c'est que j'ai une mission à accomplir. Une mission qui doit être en train de gagner sa villa fortifiée à l'heure actuelle. Et après, il ne sortira pas avant des jours ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !_

 _Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer cet homme !_

 _Dans ce cas..._

À ces mots, le mercenaire rangea ses sabres avant de sortir ses pistolets afin de me tirer dessus. Grâce à mon Spider-sens3 je parviens à tout esquiver. Décidant qu'il était temps de riposter, je bondis sur lui afin de le désarmer. Si je parviens à lui bloquer l'une de ses armes à l'aide de mes toiles, il me tira dessus avec la deuxième, et me toucha au bras. À ce moment-là, Karen me prévient :

 _Votre bras a été touché, Peter. Vous devriez vous repliez, vous n'êtes pas de taille contre Deadpool,_ me conseilla-t-elle.

Alors que je m'étais reculé, afin d'entoiler ma plaie, pour éviter de me vider de mon sang, le mercenaire continuait de me tirer dessus. Grâce à mon sixième sens, j'esquivais rapidement avant de foncer vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui assénai un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Seulement, pendant que j'étais en train de le frapper, il me tira une balle dans l'épaule droite. S'ensuivit un combat au corps à corps entre le mercenaire et moi. Et je dois avouer que je l'avais sous-estimé. Il était bien plus rapide, et plus précis que moi. Et surtout, il semblait insensible à la douleur, puisque malgré les coups que je lui portais, cela ne semblait même pas le faire sourcilier Puis, d'un coup, il hurla :

 _STOP !_

À ces mots, je bondis sur un toit, afin de me mettre en sécurité, et de pouvoir écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il avait levé ses bras en l'air, comme s'il avait envie de se rendre. Peut-être avait-il réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

 _Il faut que je te dise Spider-Boy !_

 _Mon nom c'est Spiderman_ , le corrigeais-je.

 _Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose d'extrêmement important... Ton boule, c'est vraiment le plus beau boule de l'univers Marvel 72354 ! Kim Kardashian doit être morte de jalousie !_

 _Pardon ?_ Dis-je incertain de ce que je venais d'entendre tellement cela n'avait aucun sens.

 _Oh pas la peine de jouer le modeste !_ Fit-il enthousiaste. _Même si c'est mignon tout plein !_

 _« Son cul est même plus beau que celui de Captain America »_

 _Pourtant, quand Captain court...hum..._ Dit-il en semblant se perdre dans ses songes.

 _« Ce soir, je me palucherais bien en pensant à lui »_

 _« Lui ? Spider-Boy ou Captain America ? »_

 _Hum...Les deux..._ Fit-il avec un air pervers.

 _Vous connaissez Captain America ?_ Lui demandais-je afin de recentrer la conversation vers quelque chose de moins dégoûtant.

 _Tout le monde connaît Captain,_ me dit-il comme si c'était évident. _Mais c'est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas eu l'occasion d'observer son petit boule en pleine action…_

Mais alors qu'il semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses songes, j'entendis un bruit familier venir du ciel. Ce bruit était celui de l'armure d'Iron Man qui vient se poser à mes côtés. Lorsque je posais mon regard sur lui, je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, mon corps tout entier semblait se mettre dans tous ses états, et j'avais l'impression de perdre mes moyens. J'étais vraiment impressionné en sa présence, et cela me déstabilisais. Il me salua d'un « _petit_ », avant de retourner son attention vers le mercenaire, qui hurlait :

 _IRON MAN ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais un Avengers !_

 _« Je croyais que c'était un petit héros de quartier »_ Se fit-il remarquer à lui-même.

 _Wade !_ Le gronda Tony, _C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?_

 _C'est lui qui les a tués !_ Dit-il en me désignant.

 _Spiderman ne tue pas,_ le contredit-il immédiatement. _Et ne me prend pas pour un idiot, tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'en être un._

 _Vous le connaissez ?_ Osais-je demander à Monsieur Stark.

 _Le professeur Xavier est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Repris l'ingénieur en m'ignorant.

 _J'ai aucun compte à lui rendre à ce vieux chauve dégarni !_

 _« Ce que tu dis est redondant »_

 _« Il est soit chauve, soit dégarni »_ constata-t-il.

 _Je sais, mais je trouve que dégarni, ça ressemble à un gros mot ! Et puis je l'insulte comme j'en ai envie, bordel ?!_

 _Wade !_ Le somma Tony comme pour le reconcentrer, _Je vais le prévenir de ce que tu as fait ici. Tu ne trouves pas que les mutants ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter ? Non ? Toi tu tues plein de gens dans la rue, et tu t'attaques à un Avengers ? Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on vous envoi les sentinelles ? Que tous les mutants se fassent massacrer ?_

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine quand Monsieur Stark insinua que j'étais un Avengers. Alors comme ça, c'est officiel ? Je suis officiellement un Avengers ? S'il est vrai que depuis que j'ai stoppé le Vautour, je passe beaucoup de temps au Manoir des Vengeurs en compagnie de Monsieur Stark, je ne pensais pas qu'il me considérait comme l'un des siens. J'étais heureux qu'il me considère enfin comme un vrai super-héros, et pas comme un enfant qu'il doit surveiller et protéger ! Car, au court de l'année précédente, Monsieur Stark semblait m'avoir pris sous son aile, et on a passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner ensemble. Et cela me chagrinais qu'il me considère comme un enfant, alors que je suis un adulte !

 _Mais il ne m'avait pas dit que c'était un Avengers ! Je lui ai demandé pourtant ! Je lui ai dit, tu fais partie d'une équipe connue, il m'a dit non !_

 _« Techniquement, il n'a pas répondu »_

 _Qu'importe, Wade._ L'interrompis à nouveau Tony. _Je pensais que Charles avait été clair avec toi, tu ne peux pas tuer comme ça._

 _Mais ce type c'est un pourri !_ Se défendit-il. _Il a tué toute une famille juste pour des histoires d'argent !_

 _Bon… File de là Wade, et que je ne t'y reprenne plus._

 _Excellent !_ Fit-il en imitant Monsieur Burnes dans les Simpsons avant de partir en courant de façon totalement déjantée.

 _Monsieur Stark ?_ M'indignais-je. _On ne va pas le laisser partir ! Il va retourner tuer ce pauvre homme sinon !_

 _Crois-moi, petit, si Wade en a après lui, c'est que ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Ce type est peut-être dérangé, mais évite de le chercher, d'accord ? Il est bien trop fort pour toi._

 _Mais..._

 _Il n'y a pas de mais, tu penses qu'il se serait passé quoi si je n'étais pas intervenu ? Il est bien plus fort que toi, et je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser._

 _Mais il n'est pas plus fort que nous deux ! S'il a pris peur en vous voyant..._

 _Il n'a pas pris peur, Spidey,_ dit-il sur un ton bien moins agressif, et plus compatissant. _Allez, rentrons._

 _Mais Monsieur Stark...On ne peut pas le laisser partir, il va tuer cet homme ! C'est notre devoir que de l'arrêter._

 _Spidey, écoute, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter Deadpool._

 _Et pourquoi cela ?_ Répondis-je vexé que Monsieur Stark me sous-estime ainsi.

 _De un, parce que c'est un mercenaire surentraîné qui n'a pas peur de tuer ses adversaires. Et de deux, il ne peut pas mourir. Donc même si tu le blessais gravement, il s'en remettrait en quelques minutes. Et à en juger par ton bras, c'est toi qui as été blessé, non ?_

 _Ce n'est rien,_ dis-je en tentant maladroitement de cacher ma blessure.

 _On est quel jour ?_ Sembla-t-il se demander à lui-même. _Bien dans ce cas,_ dit-il sans doute informé par son intelligence artificielle qu'on était vendredi, _J.A.R.V.I.S tu préviens May que Peter passe le Week-end chez les Avengers, on va pouvoir te soigner ça._

Il me prit alors dans ses bras avant de s'envoler avec moi jusqu'au Manoir des Vengeurs. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu vexé qu'il pense que j'étais incapable d'arrêter ce Deadpool. Même si au fond ce n'était pas très étonnant, puisque Monsieur Stark semble me sous-estimer bien trop régulièrement à mon goût. C'était comme avec le Vautour, il m'avait interdit d'y aller, et au final, c'était grâce à moi qu'on avait évité une catastrophe ! S'il m'avait dit qu'il ne me sous-estimerait plus, je crois que j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir, avant qu'il ne voie comme un homme, et non comme un enfant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque nous arrivions au Manoir, Monsieur Stark me conduisit directement au docteur Hélène Cho, qui travaillait toujours pour les Avengers, malgré les événements qui se sont déroulés en Allemagne. Elle examina mes blessures, et me retira la balle du bras, et de l'épaule, avant de me faire un bandage. Son pronostic était plutôt encourageant, puisque grâce à mon facteur d'auto-guérison, je serais rétabli d'ici demain matin. Toutefois, elle me préconisa quand même du repos, ce soir, afin de faciliter les choses. Suivant ses conseils, je décidais d'aller retrouver Monsieur Stark avec mon costume afin de le réparer. Comme toujours, je le trouvais dans son laboratoire en train de bricoler. Lorsque j'entrais, il était de dos à moi, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt, et d'un jogging noir. C'est fou comme, même habillé aussi simplement, il était beau. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi pour me demander comme j'allais, avec un large sourire dessiné sur son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de bégayer :

 _Mieux...Madame...Cho, elle a dit...Elle dit que je serais guéri demain..._

 _Excellente nouvelle, j'avais peur que Deadpool t'ai vraiment fait mal._

 _À ce propos,_ osais-je aborder le sujet, _Monsieur Stark, vous savez, je pense que j'aurais pu l'arrêter si vous n'étiez pas intervenu._

 _Il y a peu de chance, Spidey. Tu sais, je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir l'arrêter moi-même s'il devient sérieux. Il faudrait le tuer pour ça, et profiter qu'il soit mort pour le désarmer, et l'enfermer._

 _Le tuer ?_ Répétais-je incrédule.

 _Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, il peut mourir,_ se corrigea-t-il. _Mais ce n'est jamais définitif._ _Tu peux littéralement l'atomise, qu'il serait revenu à la vie. Et crois-moi, il se remet de tout. Hulk l'a déjà démembré une fois, et on l'a vue comme neuf une semaine plus tard. Sauf que toi, tu ne le tuerais jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien sûr que non_ , répondis-je immédiatement.

 _Donc, tu as très peu de chance de gagner un combat contre lui, Spidey. Tu es trop gentil, mon petit. Tu veux venir t'asseoir un peu ?_ Dit-il en désignant un siège en face de lui.

C'est toujours un peu vexé que je m'installasse en face de Monsieur Stark. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me considère comme un incapable, toutefois, je sentais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Et puis, s'il doute être lui-même capable de l'arrêter, je comprends mieux pourquoi il pense que j'en serais incapable. Et puis, je ne dois pas oublier qu'il me considère comme un Avengers, ce qui me remplit de fierté. Mais comme j'avais l'impression que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, je lui demandais confirmation :

 _Vous pensez vraiment que je suis un Avengers, Monsieur Stark ?_

 _Toi ? Un Avengers ?_ Répéta-t-il visiblement surpris. _Si j'ai dit ça devant Deadpool, c'est pour qu'il te foute la paix la prochaine fois que vous vous croiserez. Il ne s'attaquera pas à toi, enfin probablement pas, s'il pense que tu es un Avengers._

 _Quoi ?_ Demandais-je aussi choqué que déçu.

 _Quoi quoi ? C'est toi qui avais refusé d'être un Avengers, petit._

À ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher d'arborer une mine boudeuse. S'il y a presque un an maintenant que j'avais battu le Vautour et que Monsieur Stark avait voulu s'assurer que je n'avais pas pris la grosse tête en me proposant de rejoindre les Avengers5. Ce que j'avais décliné, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un piège pour me tester, car quelques jours auparavant il m'avait fait comprendre que je devais gagner des galons avant d'être digne de devenir l'un des leurs. Je suis sûr que si j'avais dit oui, il m'aurait passé un savon. De ce fait, ce n'est pas juste de dire que j'ai refusé d'être un Avengers, ce n'est pas comme si la proposition avait été sérieuse.

 _Oh fait pas cette tête, Spidey !_ Dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux. _Je plaisante, tu n'es pas encore officiellement un Avengers, mais ça ne saurait tarder, non ?_

 _C'est vrai ?_ Demandais-je prudemment.

 _Une fois que ton entraînement sera terminé, j'en discuterais avec les autres, et tu pourras rejoindre nos rangs._

 _Et quand est-ce que j'aurais fini mon entraînement ?_ Demandais-je avec entrain.

 _Déjà, quand tu auras fini ton lycée,_ dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. _Pour le moment, tu es encore trop jeune pour..._

 _Je ne suis plus un enfant !_ Le coupais-je.

 _Oui, oui,_ fit-il toujours avec ce même sourire peint sur ses lèvres _, je sais tu n'es plus un enfant. Mais tu restes un jeune homme._

 _Et alors ? Wanda était jeune aussi quand vous l'avez recruté,_ soulignais-je.

 _Mais elle était déjà largement majeure._ Répliqua-t-il alors que son sourire était en train de disparaître. _Bon assez tergiversé, tu me donne ton costume que je puisse le réparer ?_

 _Heu oui..._

C'est un peu amer que je lui tendis mon costume. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Monsieur Stark s'acharnait à me voir comme un gamin. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'au fil des mois, je lui avais prouvé ma maturité ! J'avais arrêté de nombreux criminels ces derniers temps, et certains étaient même particulièrement costauds. Comme Boomerang, Rhino ou encore HammerHead6. Alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas me considérer comme un adulte. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, Monsieur Stark semblait plus à l'aise avec moi, et semblait même se confier par moment. J'aimerais tellement lui prouver que je suis un adulte à sa hauteur.

Pour ce faire, je décidais d'arrêter de faire la tête pour des broutilles. Si Monsieur Stark ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de mature, c'est à moi de lui prouver que je le suis. Et ce n'est pas en boudant que j'y arriverais. Pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, je lui demandais :

 _Monsieur Stark, est-ce que je peux travailler avec vous ?_

 _Sur le costume ?_ Me demanda-t-il visiblement surpris par ma question.

 _Oui, comme c'est mon costume, il est peut-être temps que j'apprenne à le réparer tout seul, non ?_

 _Oh mon petit Spidey, tu veux me mettre à la retraite, c'est ça_? Dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

 _Bien sûr que non, mais, je dois aussi apprendre à me débrouiller par moi-même. D'ailleurs..._ Fis-je incertain.

 _D'ailleurs ?_ M'encouragea-t-il après un petit silence.

 _Et bien...Je suis en train de me faire un costume...Et je pensais que peut-être...Vous pourriez y jeter un coup d'œil..._

 _C'est vrai ? Tu veux déjà mettre mes costumes à la poubelle ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

 _Non ! Pas du tout !_ Me défendis-je, _Mais..._

 _Mais je te taquine,_ dit-il en m'ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux. _C'est très bien que tu fasses toi-même tes costumes, et si tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil à tes plans, ce sera un plaisir._

 _Merci, Monsieur Stark !_

Tony me fit signe de m'approcher de lui, afin qu'on puisse examiner le costume ensemble. S'il commença à m'expliquer les dégâts qu'avait fait l'impact de balle au costume, moi j'étais bien plus concentré sur un autre sujet. En effet, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de l'ingénieur, puisque je ne me trouvais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. J'étais très intimidé en sa présence, et à chaque fois que j'effleurais sa main, mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Cette impression de proximité était d'autant plus forte, que de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Un subtil mélange d'accord marin, et d'odeur boisée7, ce qui était très agréable. Il avait une odeur à la fois douce et masculine. Et c'est le plus régulièrement possible que je lui jetais des petits coups d'œil afin d'observer son visage. J'aimais beaucoup l'expression qu'il arborait quand il était en train de travailler. Il semblait à la fois concentré, et en même temps, il semblait heureux. Ou, tout du moins, apaisé. Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes songes, il tourna sa tête vers moi avant de me demander :

 _Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?_

 _Heu oui..._ répondis-je instinctivement.

Si je lui avais dit oui, la réalité était toute autre, puisque son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Son regard était plongé dans le mien, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'il me donna un petit coup de coude que je reviens à la réalité.

 _T'étais encore perdu dans tes pensées ou quoi ?_

 _Pardon, Monsieur Stark._ Répondis-je gêné.

 _Bien, maintenant que je t'ai expliqué, et montré, on passe à la pratique ?_

 _Heu...oui..._ Dis-je incertain.

Le mécanicien me tendit un tournevis avant de me répéter ce que je devais faire. Sans doute avait-il deviné que je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il m'avait dit précédemment. J'espérais simplement qu'il ignorait la raison de mon absence. En tous les cas, s'il le savait, il ne le mentionnait pas. Il se contentait de m'expliquer, plutôt calment, ce que je devais faire. Et cette fois-ci, je me concentrai au mieux pour suivre ses instructions qui étaient pointues, car ce n'est pas une mince affaire de le réparer. C'était tout de même un costume high-tech qui coûte plusieurs milliers de dollars.

Au bout d'une heure, je terminais la réparation de mon costume sous la supervision de Monsieur Stark. Après que l'ingénieur ait fait les dernières vérifications quant à mes modifications, il se tourna vers moi avant de me demander :

 _Alors Peter ? Tu as faim ?_

 _Un peu oui_ , avouais-je.

 _Bien, on va commander pizza alors, tu veux quoi ?_

 _Oh bah peu importe..._ N'osais-je rien réclamer.

 _Bien, va te doucher, on se retrouve après dans la cuisine._

J'acquiesçais avant de retourner jusqu'à ma chambre. Car oui, depuis quelques temps, j'ai une chambre personnelle au sein du quartier des Vengeurs. Comme je venais régulièrement pour m'entraîner, et que Monsieur Stark me mettait toujours dans la même chambre, j'ai fini par y élire domicile. J'y ai laissé quelques affaires, et surtout j'ai eu l'autorisation de la décorer à mon goût. On pouvait donc y retrouver une console de jeu, et surtout des livres un peu geek sur toutes les étagères. Monsieur Stark m'avait également offert un ordinateur afin que je puisse réviser mes cours même lorsque je suis ici.

Mais pour l'heure, je me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain privée. Je me glissai sous ma douche, et je laissai couler l'eau froide sur moi ce qui me faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais besoin de faire le point suite à ce qu'y c'était passé aujourd'hui. Le combat contre ce Deadpool, et surtout l'attitude de Stark avec moi, m'avait un peu perturbé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Monsieur Stark n'arrivait pas à me prendre au sérieux. Il me voit comme un enfant qui a besoin d'être protégé, mais j'aimerais tellement lui prouver que je suis bien plus que ça. Après tout, je vais bientôt fêter mes dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant. Mais un adulte. Je suis un adulte...un adulte qui pourrait être...digne de lui... Enfin, je suppose.

Une fois ma douche terminée, j'enfilais un débardeur, ainsi qu'un short de bain, avant de regagner la cuisine. Monsieur Stark devait probablement déjà m'y attendre avec les pizzas. Seulement, en sortant, je vis Tony qui sortit de la chambre située au bout du couloir. Intrigué par sa présence inhabituelle dans ces locaux, je lui demandais alors :

 _Monsieur Stark ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _Peter ?_ S'exclama-t-il surpris. _Tu...as déjà fini ?_

 _Oui, les pizzas ne sont pas arrivées ?_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S ?_ L'interrogea-t-il.

 _Elles sont prêtes Messieurs, elles vous attendent dans la cuisine._

 _Parfait_ , fit-il en tapant dans ses mains l'air satisfait.

Je suivis donc l'ingénieur jusque dans la cuisine où il s'installa sur l'îlot central. Je me glissai timidement à ses côtés tout en lui demandant :

 _On sera que tous les deux ce soir ? Ils sont où les autres ?_

 _Oui... Ils sont... indisponibles..._ Dit-il comme s'il voulait éluder la question.

 _Indisponibles_ ? Demandais-je surpris.

 _Oui Rhodes est à l'armée, quant à Vision...Il est avec sa petite amie, je crois._

 _Vision à une copine ?_ Fis-je interloqué.

 _Je suppose,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

 _Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète, Monsieur Stark ?_ Dis-je en profitant d'aborder le sujet.

 _Toi ? Tu veux me poser une question indiscrète ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, petit._ Dit-il sûr de lui.

 _Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?_ Osais-je.

 _C'est ça que tu appelles une question indiscrète ?_ Ria-t-il. _Non, je n'ai personne pour le moment. Mais, mon petit Spidey, tu sais, si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, tout le monde serait au courant._

 _Pourquoi ?_ M'étonnais-je.

 _Je suis Tony Stark_ , me répondit-il comme une évidence, _tout le monde se mêle de ma vie. Surtout de ma vie privée, elle fait la une des journaux._

 _Ce n'est pas faux,_ avouais-je.

 _Non, la vraie question ici, c'est de savoir si toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Tu as quoi…Quinze ans ? Tu es en plein dans la fleur de l'âge, tu dois forcément avoir quelqu'un, non ?_

 _J'ai dix-sept ans,_ le contredis-je immédiatement avant de marquer une courte pause, et d'ajouter tout bas : _Et, non, je n'ai personne..._

 _Comment ça se fait ?_ Dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me consoler, _Un beau jeune homme comme toi doit faire tourner pas mal de tête, non ?_

 _Et bien... Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre populaire à mon lycée, vous savez..._ Lui avouais-je honteux.

 _Comment c'est possible ?_ Répondit-il de façon exagérément compatissante.

 _Bah je sais pas..._ Dis-je sur un ton un peu boudeur.

 _Mais tu as forcément quelqu'un en vue ?_

À cette question plus qu'indiscrète, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de plus belle. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'ingénieur qui se mit à rire de bon cœur. Quant à moi, j'étais dans une situation plutôt inconfortable. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais. Je pense que si je lui disais ce soir, il me rirait au nez en pensant qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. Seulement, maintenant qu'il a compris que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, il voudra absolument connaître l'identité de cette personne. Et mon intuition s'avéra bonne, puisqu'une fois son fou rire terminé, il me demanda tout sourire :

 _De qui il s'agit ? D'une petite copine du lycée ?_

 _Heu oui, voilà..._ Mentis-je gêné.

 _Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, Monsieur Stark,_ répondis-je toujours aussi gêné. _Sinon... Vous allez fouiller toute sa vie..._

 _Oh tu marques un point, petit !_ Dit-il avant de donner une petite tape sur le bras. _Aller mange, sinon ça va refroidir._

Suite à cela, nous avions abordés des sujets moins sensibles, et le repas s'était fini plutôt dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Tony me demanda :

 _Tu veux faire quoi maintenant, mon petit Peter ?_

 _Ça vous tente de regarder un film ?_ Proposais-je.

 _C'est vrai que tu es un cinéphile toi, bien que proposes-tu de regarder ?_

 _Star Wars épisode IV ? Le meilleur film de tous les temps, si vous voulez mon avis._

 _Star Wars ? Ce n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ? Tu n'étais même pas né à l'époque où ça a été diffusé la première fois !_ Se moqua-t-il gentiment. _Mais bon, c'est toi qui choisis. Va dans le salon, je te rejoins toute à l'heure._

Je m'exécutais, et je me rendis dans le salon en attendant que Monsieur Stark me rejoigne. Je m'installais sur l'immense canapé devant l'écran géant. Dire que cet endroit avait été pensé, et créé pour les Avengers. Et que moi, Peter Paker, je me trouvais installé là où ils se retrouvaient pour se détendre un peu après leurs missions dangereuses ! Et plus important encore, j'allais regarder un film en tête à tête avec Tony Stark. Je me sentais incroyablement chanceux, et surtout, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être profiter de cet instant pour me rapprocher un peu de lui. Après tout, regarder un film, c'est juste un moment parfait pour draguer, non ?

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que l'ingénieur me rejoint dans le salon avec un verre de scotch à la main. Il déposa son verre sur le bout de canapé sur lequel se trouvait une carafe remplie de Whisky. Et c'est en entonnant la chanson de Star Wars qu'il se posa alors à mes côtés. Tout en lançant la vidéo, Tony m'expliqua qu'il préférait la prélogie à l'originale. Ce qui était à mes yeux un sacrilège, et je tentai durant de longues minutes de lui faire entendre raison. Mais en vain. Finalement, nous tombions d'accord sur le fait que nous ne le serions jamais.

Une fois ce débat terminé, je décidais de me rapprocher de l'ingénieur. Pour ce faire, je me rapprochais tout doucement de l'ingénieur avant de faire mine de m'étirer, et de glisser mon bras derrière lui. Seulement, le milliardaire ne semblait pas y prêter une grande attention, puisque celle-ci était tourné vers le film. Enfin, pas uniquement vers l'écran, puisque je trouvais qu'il enchaînait beaucoup trop les verres de Whisky. Depuis que le film avait commencé, il en avait déjà consommé trois, et il commençait à sentir l'alcool. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je constatais que Monsieur Stark sentait l'alcool. Puisqu'il arrive régulièrement que, lorsque je le rejoignais dans son laboratoire, il a un verre à la main, et une forte odeur d'éthanol émanait de lui. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai un odorat beaucoup plus développé depuis que je suis devenu Spiderman, et de ce fait, je décèle bien plus facilement ce genre de senteur. Déjà, lorsque May prend un verre de rosé le soir en cuisinant, j'arrive à le sentir, alors quand Monsieur Stark boit jusqu'à plus soif... Si je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de boire autant, je ne peux cependant pas lui dire que c'est un alcoolique et qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de boire tout de suite. Je pense que je ne ferais que le braquer, et cela ne l'empêcherais pas de boire. Je préférai donc lui demander innocemment :

 _Monsieur Stark, vous buvez encore à cette heure-là ?_

 _Oui..._ Se contenta-t-il de me répondre, _la journée a été particulièrement...Longue..._

 _Vous avez eu des problèmes aujourd'hui ?_ Demandais-je toujours aussi doucement.

 _Je ne dirais pas des problèmes, mon petit Spidey,_ dit-il avant de glisser sa main dans mes cheveux. _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien._

 _Vous êtes sûr ?_ Lui demandais-je tout en me rapprochant un peu plus de l'ingénieur.

 _Bien sûr,_ confirma-t-il avant de s'étirer mollement. _Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'aurais un jeune Padawan à mes côtés._

 _Vous parlez de moi ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

 _De qui d'autre ?_ Répondit-il du tac au tac. _Maintenant, faut juste que je m'arrange pour être un meilleur maître que Obi-wan, histoire que tu ne rejoignes pas le côté obscur de la force._

 _Ça ne risque pas_ , lui répondis-je.

 _Oh je sais bien qu'avec toi les risques sont vraiment minimisés,_ plaisanta-t-il. _J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi droit que toi, c'est incroyable d'être comme ça à ton âge..._

 _Merci,_ répondis-je surpris par ce compliment.

 _Après, tu es encore jeune aussi donc ça pourrait changer. Même si j'en doute. Ton oncle et ta tante ont vraiment fait du bon boulot avec toi._

 _Ce...cela n'a pas toujours été vrai..._

Je croisai mes bras devant mon torse lorsqu'il me dit cela. Si cela me touche qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un de droit, et même si c'est en partie vrai, je n'ai pas toujours été parfait. J'ai fait une erreur... Une erreur qui a coûté la vie de mon oncle. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une question d'ego. Si j'étais aussi droit que ce que sous-entendait Monsieur Stark, j'aurais arrêté cet homme ce soir-là. Si je l'avais fait, mon oncle serait encore en vie. Alors oui, aujourd'hui, j'essaye d'être droit et de faire les choses biens. Pour Ben... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de mériter autant de compliment de la part de quelqu'un comme Iron Man. Ma culpabilité ne sembla pas passer inaperçu aux yeux du génie qui se tourna alors vers moi avant de me dire :

 _Peter, tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien, non ?_

 _Bien sûr,_ répondis-je choqué par cette question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

 _Pourtant, je n'ai pas toujours fait que des bons choix dans ma vie._

 _Mais, c'est différent... Mon oncle est mort à cause de moi vous savez..._

 _Ton oncle_? Me demanda-t-il surpris par ce que je venais de lui révéler.

 _Vous savez...Au tout début, quand j'ai eu mes pouvoirs de Spiderman, bah... Je les aie utilités pour gagner un peu d'argent en faisant des combats illégaux..._ Lui expliquais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion : _Et... J'étais devenu un peu difficile avec mon oncle Ben... Puis... Un soir... On s'est disputé... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte, et moi, j'avais juste envie de sortir... Vous savez, j'étais persuadé d'avoir le droit de faire ce que je voulais... Et, je lui ai dit que c'était pas mon père, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de me priver de sortie avant de claquer la porte et de partir... Ça... C'est les derniers mots que je lui ai dits...8_

 _Peter_ , dit-il compatissant en passant sa main dans mon dos devant le petit silence que j'avais installé.

 _Et..._ repris-je difficilement : _Mon oncle Ben et Tante May s'inquiétaient pour moi... Alors Ben est parti me chercher... Sauf que comme j'étais énervé, bah... J'avais juste envie de m'acheter des sucreries, et de les manger sur le toit d'un immeuble tranquille... Sauf que j'étais parti sans avoir beaucoup d'argent sur moi... Et y me manquait que quelques centimes pour me payer ce que je voulais... Sauf que le caissier n'a rien voulu entendre, et il m'a dit : « Si t'a pas de quoi payé, c'est pas mes affaires. Alors petit, dégage de là maintenant ! ». Je m'en souviens bien parce que... Quelques minutes plus tard, un braqueur est entré et a piqué tout son argent. Le caissier m'a demandé de l'aider, et je lui ai répondu : « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires » avant de laisser le braqueur partir... Alors qu'avec mes pouvoirs de Spiderman... j'aurais pu l'arrêter, vous voyez_ ? Lui demandais-je avec un air désespéré peint sur mon visage. _Franchement, cela ne m'aurait pris que quelques secondes pour l'arrêter sans que personne ne soit mis en danger... Mais non... Je n'avais pas envie... Juste parce que quelqu'un m'a manqué de respect ! Alors... Je suis reparti du magasin en laissant le caissier avec le braqueur. J'ai juste tourné le dos..._

Tandis que je prenais une grande respiration avant de continuer mon récit, Tony lui restait silencieux. Il écoutait avec attention ce que je lui disais sans m'interrompre. Il avait toujours son bras autours de moi, et me caressait doucement le dos.

 _Après que le braqueur se soit enfui... Le caissier a demandé de l'aide dans la rue pour l'arrêter... Et évidemment... Mon oncle passait par là... Et il a été tué dans l'altercation avec le braqueur..._

 _Oh Peter..._ Fit-il surpris et touché par ce que je venais de lui dire.

 _J'ai laissé cet homme partir... Alors que j'avais les pouvoirs de l'arrêter... Et à cause de ça, mon oncle est mort... À cause de ça, Tante May a perdu son âme sœur... Tout ça... Parce que j'étais vexé... Alors je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de droit..._

 _Peter, écoute-moi bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une erreur dans ta vie, que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais, tu sais. Tout le monde commet des erreurs, j'en ai commise un nombre incalculable, et je suis loin d'être le seul. Et tu sais, un jour, on m'a dit que l'important ce n'est pas les erreurs que l'on commet, mais les leçons qu'on en tirent._

 _Oui, mais cette erreur, elle a coûté la vie de mon oncle..._ Tentais-je de lui faire comprendre _. Et même si je fais tout pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus à personne... Cela ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé..._

 _Tu te bats contre l'injustice depuis la mort de ton oncle. Au moins, il n'est pas mort en vain._ Souligna-t-il. _Tu as sauvé beaucoup de gens, Peter._

 _Oui, je sais bien. Mais il est tout de même mort... Mort à cause de moi..._

 _Crois-moi, petit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et il devait être très fière d'être ton oncle._

 _Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?_ Lui demandais-je honnêtement. _La dernière chose que je lui ai dit, c'est que ce n'étais pas mon père, et qu'il n'avait rien à me dire..._

 _Peter, je sais ce que ça fait..._ Dit-il visiblement touché par ma détresse. _J'ai tenu le même genre de discours avec mon père le jour de sa mort, mais, ton oncle t'aimait. Et je suis convaincu qu'il savait que tu l'aimais en retour également. Si tel n'était pas le cas, il ne serait jamais venu te chercher._

 _Vous ne vous entendiez pas avec votre père ?_ Demandais-je surpris, puisque les médias les ont toujours présentés comme proche.

 _Mon père n'a jamais été du genre à dire je t'aime, Peter._ M'avoua-t-il. _Et nos relations ont toujours été très conflictuelles, malgré tout, c'était mon père... Et pour en revenir à ce que je te disais toute à l'heure, tu as fait de la mort de ton oncle une force pour faire ce qui est bien. Et c'est ça qui définit ce que tu es aujourd'hui, Peter. Et je suis sûr que de là où il est, il doit être très fier de toi._

 _J'en suis pas sûr moi..._

 _Si j'étais ton père, je serais vraiment fière de toi_ , dit-il en me rapprochant un peu de lui.

J'étais touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire, et cela me faisait le plus grand bien de parler de cette histoire à quelqu'un. Puisque depuis que c'est arrivé, je n'avais pu le raconter à personne. Je ne pouvais, bien entendu, pas en parler à Tante May, car elle avait déjà bien trop souffert dans cette histoire. Et, même si Ned savait que j'étais Spiderman, je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui en parler. Alors cela m'avait fait du bien d'en parler, surtout à quelqu'un comme Tony, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu des choses similaires dans sa vie. Ainsi, il me comprenait, et il avait trouvé les mots justes pour me réconforter. Même si bon, je dois avouer que je préférais qu'il me voie autrement que comme son fils, cela m'avait fait du bien d'entendre ces mots. J'avais besoin de les entendre. Et je crois que Monsieur Stark a compris à quel point j'étais triste, puisqu'il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. J'en profita pour me blottir dans ses bras afin de regarder la fin du film contre lui. J'étais tellement bien installé contre lui, que je fini par m'assoupir pendant une bonne partie du film. Finalement, ce fut Tony qui me réveilla au générique avant de chuchoter :

 _Aller petit, il est temps d'aller dormir._

 _Bonne nuit, Monsieur Stark._

Et tout en disant cela, d'une voix encore ensommeillée, que je me redressai avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'ingénieur qui sembla surpris par ce geste d'affection. Toutefois, il me demanda aucune explication, et se contenta de m'en faire un sur le front, avant de me murmurer : _« Aller, bonne nuit petit »_. Et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger que je regagnai ma chambre cette nuit-là.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu,

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

 _« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

 _« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

 _« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis_** – Thorki – En cours

 _« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

 _« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine_** – Stony – En cours

 _« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

 _"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

 _« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités** – SpideyPool – En cours  
 _« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Comme Deadpool possède plusieurs personnalités, je me suis demandé comment je pourrais mettre cela en page. J'ai pensé que la meilleure option était de vous mettre les dialogues de ses doubles personnalités entre guillemets. Afin que vous sachiez lorsque « le vrai » Deadpool s'exprime ou lorsqu'il parle avec ses personnalités.

2 Bullshit = Connerie

3 Le Spider-sens est une sorte de sixième sens qui prévient Spiderman des dangers. Cela lui permet notamment de sentir le danger, mais aussi d'esquiver instinctivement certaines attaques.

4 L'univers Marvel 7235 c'est tout simplement l'univers que je créé dans lequel vous pouvez retrouver les histoires suivantes : _Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_ et _L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_.

5 Référence au film Spiderman Homecoming

6 Cela fait un an que Spiderman Homecoming s'est déroulé dans cette fiction. De ce fait, Spiderman a vécu d'autres aventures et stoppé bon nombre de méchants sous la tutelle d'Iron Man.

7 Il s'agit de la description de l'odeur du parfum Invictus de Paco Rabanne.

8 Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui s'est passé, mais je me suis inspirée de la vie de Spiderman dans les films et les comics pour créer ma propre version de la mort de Ben.


	2. Ce dont je suis capable

_**Chapitre II : Ce dont je suis capable.**_

 _Impressionnant Peter_! S'exclama Monsieur Stark.

Je me retournais, tandis que, l'ingénieur entra sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il avait l'air ravi de mes progrès, et il s'approcha de moi avec une allure féline. Il glissa ses mains sur mes épaules avant de me dire :

 _Tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, on va arrêter là. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre une bonne douche, non ?_

 _Heu oui..._ Bafouillais-je timidement.

 _Bien allons-y alors_ , dit-il en quittant la pièce tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Je le suivis timidement jusque dans les vestiaires. Une fois là-bas, Tony qui me dit d'une voix lascive :

 _Bien, il est temps de se déshabiller..._

Tandis qu'il était en train de se dévêtir, je pouvais sentir mon cœur qui battait la chamade. C'est bouche bée que je l'observais enlever sensuellement ses vêtements. Puis, il s'approcha de moi avant de me diriger sous la douche où il me dit :

 _Il est temps pour toi de retirer ton costume, non ?_

 _Oh oui..._

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois, puisque j'ôtais quasiment immédiatement mon costume. Tandis que celui-ci tombait sur le sol, l'ingénieur vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je savourais ce premier baiser, tandis que je laissais mes mains glisser contre son torse. Alors que la température était en train de monter, je sentis l'eau glacée ruisseler sur moi. Très vite, nos corps furent recouverts d'eau, et voir le milliardaire trempé ainsi, ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir. J'avais vraiment très envie de lui, et visiblement, la réciproque était vraie. L'ingénieur se rapprocha de moi, et descendit ses mains habiles jusqu'à mes parties intimes avant de commencer à jouer avec. Alors qu'il était en train de s'amuser avec moi, je pouvais sentir mon corps devenir de plus en plus bouillant. Tandis que je sentais le désir monter en moi, je plaquais le milliardaire contre la paroi de la douche avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Visiblement surpris que je prenne les devants, il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Et ce fut à mon tour de jouer un peu avec lui ce qui lui arrachait des petits soupirs de plaisir. Tout en continuant ce que je faisais, je l'embrassai langoureusement. Nous rompîmes ce baiser uniquement pour respirer à nouveau. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser à nouveau, Tony me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

 _J'ai envie de toi..._

Mes joues s'empourprèrent de plus belles lorsque j'entendis ces mots, et je sentis le désir me submerger. Ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre, c'est un peu maladroitement que je soulevais le milliardaire qui s'agrippa à moi. Tandis que j'entrais en lui, il poussa un long gémissement. Inquiet à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal, je lui demandais timidement :

 _Je vous ai fait mal ?_

 _Non... Continue,_ dit-il légèrement haletant.

Je commençai doucement des vas-et-viens ce qui arrachait des soupirs de plaisir à l'ingénieur. Et alors j'accélérais la cadence, je sentais que le milliardaire était en train de synchroniser ses mouvements avec les miens. Et tandis que notre désir était en train d'augmenter, et que nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus erratiques, je murmurai à Tony :

 _Je vous aime..._

Il se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux, et se rapprocha du creux de mon oreille avant de murmurer :

 _Je..._

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais chaud. Vraiment très chaud... Et, c'est plongé dans l'obscurité de ma chambre que je réalisais que tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Tony n'était qu'un rêve. Cependant, même si ce n'était qu'un songe, j'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était en ébullition. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, je tentai en vain de me calmer en pensant à autre chose. Seulement, quoique je fasse, mes pensées revenaient inévitablement vers le rêve plutôt humide que je venais de faire. Ce qui ne m'aidais pas du tout à me calmer. Au bout d'un bon moment, je décidais de me lever avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain histoire de me calmer un peu.

Une fois détendu, je me glissais à nouveau sous la douche histoire de me rafraîchir. Et c'est un peu honteux que je réalisais le rêve que j'avais fait. C'était particulièrement gênant de faire ce genre de songe, et surtout, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me comporter lorsque je le verrais demain matin. C'est en réfléchissant à tout cela que je regagnais mon lit afin de me rendormir un peu. Car, il n'était que cinq heures du matin, et cela faisait un peu tôt pour se lever. Toutefois, le marchand de sable semblait m'avoir oublié, puisque je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil. Après avoir tourné, encore et encore, dans mon lit, je décidais de me lever afin de voir si Monsieur Stark était déjà éveillé. En effet, je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui dort beaucoup. Et, je sais que très souvent, la nuit, il travaille dans son laboratoire, plutôt que de se reposer dans sa chambre. C'est pourquoi, je pris le chemin de l'atelier de l'ingénieur duquel il émanait de la lumière. Cependant, lorsque j'entrais, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Et c'est en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce que j'aperçus le mécanicien qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Et c'est le plus discrètement possible que je me rapprochai de lui afin de l'observer dormir. Comme il semblait profondément endormi, j'attrapais le plaid qui se trouvait sur une chaise à côté de lui afin de le recouvrir avec. Seulement, lorsque je posai la couverture sur lui, Tony murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

 _Steve..._

Steve ? Comme Steve Rogers, je suppose. Si c'est bien de lui dont il s'agit, je suppose que les rumeurs qui couraient dans les journaux, il y a quelques années, sur une possible idylle entre Captain America et Iron Man étaient donc vraies1. Enfin s'il s'agit bien de Steve Rogers, mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas à qui d'autres il pourrait faire référence. Après, peut-être aussi qu'il ne fait pas le même genre de rêve que moi. Peut-être qu'il rêve à ce qu'y s'est passé en Allemagne ? Après tout, cela semblait l'avoir grandement chamboulé même si cela fait déjà presque deux ans.

Dans tous les cas, comme il dormait, je décidais de ne pas le déranger plus longtemps. Et c'est, je dois l'avouer, un peu abattu que je quittais son laboratoire. Si Tony Stark est amoureux de Captain America, quelle chance j'avais de pouvoir lui plaire un jour ? Captain America, c'était un véritable héros. Il était fort et courageux, et je dois dire que j'étais très impressionné de le rencontrer en vrai. Car il se dégage de cet homme une forme d'autorité, et de charisme, que je n'arrivais pas à définir correctement. Contrairement à moi qui ne dégageais rien du tout. Alors, si Stark s'intéressait effectivement à lui, comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi ? Captain America et moi, c'était le jour et la nuit. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas...

C'est démoralisé que je flânais dans le quartier général des Vengeurs. Et alors que j'errais dans les couloirs, je vis au fond de celui-ci, une ombre passer furtivement. Intrigué, je demandai à J.A.R.V.I.S s'il avait vue quelque chose, toutefois, celui-ci ne me répondit pas. Comprenant qu'il devait y avoir un problème, je me faufilais discrètement derrière la silhouette afin de découvrir qui s'était introduit dans le Manoir. Toutefois, avant cela, j'avais rapidement et discrètement récupéré mon costume dans le laboratoire où Stark dormait toujours à poing fermé. Afin de passer inaperçu, je décidais de grimper au plafond ce qui me permettait d'être plus discret. Soudain, je vis l'ombre quitter le bâtiment afin de gagner la cour. Et c'est à pas de velours que je la suivais. Et c'est lorsque je vis cette silhouette s'introduire dans le hangar, où était stocké les QuintJets des Avengers, que je décidais d'intervenir. Je sautai sur l'ombre avant de la plaquer contre la paroi du Jet. Tout en lui tenant les bras, je lui demandais d'une voix que je voulais sûre et menaçante :

 _Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?!_

 _Oh !_ Fit l'homme dont la voix me dit immédiatement quelque chose.

 _Vous ?!_ Dis-je surpris.

 _Toi ?_ Dit-il l'air très excité.

Je relâchais l'emprise que j'avais sur le mercenaire qui se retourna. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien du fameux Deadpool que nous avions rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Si je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite, c'était parce qu'il faisait très noir, et que de loin j'avais du mal à distinguer son costume. Cependant, une chose était certaine : Cet homme mentalement dérangé n'était clairement pas un ami des Avengers, et il n'avait probablement rien à faire ici. Il se retourna vers moi, et me fixa avant d'ajouter :

 _Bonjour, Spidey-Boy, tu n'as pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air ce soir ?_

 _« Tu lui proposes de voler l'avion avec nous, ou de coucher avec nous ? »_ Se questionna-t-il.

 _Vous comptez voler un avion ?!_ Répétais-je interloqué par ce que je venais t'entendre.

 _Je lui proposais de coucher avec nous, mais s'il veut aussi nous aider à voler l'avion, je ne dirais pas non._

 _Je ne vais pas vous aider, comment avez-vous désactivé J.A.R.V.I.S ?_ Demandais-je surpris qu'il soit capable de faire ça.

 _Il est possible que j'aie éventuellement volé un objet à Cable la dernière fois qu'il est venu !_

 _Qui est Cable ?_

 _Trop long à expliquer !_

 _« Et trop chiant aussi ! Regardez plutôt Deadpool 2, ou lisez «_ _Deadpool et Cable_ _» de Pannin Comics »_

 _« Vous pouvez aussi jouer à notre super jeu vidéo ! Disponible sur ps3, ps4, 360 et one ! »_

 _N'oublie pas que c'est aussi disponible sur PC !_ Précisa-t-il comme si tout ce qu'il disait avait du sens.

 _Deadpool_ ! Tentais-je. _Vous êtes venus ici pour voler les Avengers ? Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça !_

 _Non ! Je ne suis pas venu les voler !_ Se corrigea-t-il.

 _« On est venu emprunter un Quintjet »_

 _Le voler quoi_ , répétais-je agacé.

 _Attend, ma petite mygale,_ dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi. _J'ai besoin d'un moyen de transport rapide ! Je dois absolument arrêter quelqu'un !_

 _Le tuer, tu veux dire ?_

 _Personnellement, je ne vois pas la différence_ , dit-il l'air soudainement détaché avant de reprendre avec passion : _Mais je dois arrêter cet homme ! S'il arrive à déchiffrer la clé... Tout le monde sera en danger ! Et particulièrement les Avengers, et ton précieux Tony Stark !_

 _Quelle clé ?_ Lui demandais-je méfiant.

 _Une clé qu'il a dérobé au SHIELD, et qui contient toutes les informations personnelles sur les Avengers ! Cela les mettraient grandement en danger !_ M'expliqua-t-il. _Et je suis presque sûr qu'elle contient aussi des informations sur toi, Spiderman._

 _Sur moi ?_ L'interrogeais-je.

 _Oh oui ! Ce petit s*lopard de Nick Fury, je suis sûr qu'il connaît ton identité ! En tout cas, dedans, il y a un dossier intitulé Spiderman. Et je suis à peu près certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un dossier vide !_

 _« Oh putain ! On est censuré ! »_

 _Mais pas sur tous les gros mots… étrange…_ Dit-il en replongeant dans ses délires.

 _Mais, si ce type tombe dessus..._ Dis-je soudainement paniqué.

 _Oui ! Il risque de vendre ces informations au plus offrant ! Et je suis presque sûr que ceux que tu as envoyé en prison serait prêt à payer une petite fortune pour savoir qui est Spiderman._ Dit-il soudainement plus sombre.

 _Il faut prévenir Monsieur Stark, alors !_

 _Attends !_ Dit-il pris de panique _. Si tu le préviens ! Il va me chasser ! Il ne me croira jamais !_

 _Et pourquoi il ne vous écouterait pas ? Monsieur Stark ne laisserait jamais ce genre d'information circuler librement !_

 _Sauf qu'il me déteste ! Il ne me croira jamais ! Et puis, tu ne veux pas lui prouver que tu es capable de faire quelque chose sans avoir de compte à lui rendre ? Si tu récupères cette clé USB, tu seras un héros à ses yeux._ Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi avant de me donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

 _Je ne sais pas... Je devrais quand même le prévenir,_ répondis-je méfiant.

 _Comme tu veux,_ dit-il, _après tout ce n'est pas mon identité qui est menacée. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne peux pas mourir._

 _Si mon identité est vraiment menacée, Monsieur Stark interviendrait._

 _Je vois, il a besoin de sa nounou pour aller quelque part._

 _Monsieur Stark n'est pas ma nounou !_ Le contredis-je.

 _Pourtant, tu ne peux rien faire sans devoir lui rendre des comptes._

 _« Et après, il veut être considéré comme un adulte »_ précisa-t-il avec une voix légèrement plus aiguë que celle qu'il utilise normalement.

Je ne répondis rien à sa provocation, même si au fond, il n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais aucun compte à rendre à Iron Man lorsque j'agissais en Spiderman. Après tout, je n'étais pas un Avengers, et il avait été très clair à ce sujet. Toutefois, cette fois, c'est différent. Il s'agit de son QuintJet, et surtout, si ce que cet homme prétend est vrai, il y a un risque pour que des informations sensibles sur les Avengers soient divulguées. Et, il était vrai que si je parvenais à empêcher ces informations de fuiter peut-être que Tony Stark verrait enfin de quoi je suis capable. Devant mon hésitation, qui était palpable, le mercenaire rajouta :

 _Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures, il ne va même pas s'apercevoir que son Jet a disparu ! Je t'en prie ! Ce contrat est très important pour moi !_

 _Un contrat ?_ Répétais-je méfiant.

 _Nick Fury m'a chargé de récupérer cette clé, et si j'échoue... Je ne pourrais pas payer le traitement de Vanessa..._

 _Quel traitement ? Qui est Vanessa ?_

 _C'est ma femme, et elle est très malade. Seulement, sans l'argent du contrat, et comme tu m'as fait perdre celui de cet après-midi, je n'aurais pas les moyens de lui payer... S'il te plaît Spiderman, c'est une bonne action, et en plus, cela me permet de sauver ma femme..._

Le mercenaire se mis à genou juste devant moi. De toute façon, si la vie de sa femme est en jeu, et surtout la sécurité des Avengers, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de l'aider. Quant à savoir si je devais prévenir Stark, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il ne le croit pas, ou qu'il l'éjecte de cette mission, sinon sa femme était condamnée. Néanmoins, avant d'accepter, je le préviens :

 _Si je dis oui, il y aura des conditions non négociables._

 _Oh !_ S'emporta-t-il visiblement fou de joie. _Tout ce que tu voudras mon petit Spidey-Boy !_

 _De un, c'est Spiderman. Et de deux, on ne tue personne. Trois, on récupère cette clé USB, et on la remet en main propre au directeur du SHIELD. Quatre, on ramène le QuintJet à Monsieur Stark le plus rapidement possible. Compris ?_

 _Un, c'est spiderman,_ répéta-t-il comme s'il essaye de mémoriser ce que je venais de lui dire.

 _« On ne tue pas ? »_ S'exclama-t-il surpris avec sa voix un peu plus aiguë.

 _Comment on l'arrête si on ne le tue pas ?_ Réfléchit-il.

 _Ce sont les conditions_ , répétais-je implacable. _Sinon, je préviens Monsieur Stark._

 _Oh la, oh la, oh la, on se calme tout de suite !_ Dit-il en me pointant du doigt. _Monsieur l'homme araignée, au boule d'enfer, j'accepte vos conditions !_

 _Vous avez vraiment une femme vous ?_ Demandais-je blasé par ses réflexions sur mon postérieur.

 _La plus belle de cette planète,_ dit-il soudainement nostalgique avant de sortir une photo de sa poche. _Regarde, c'est elle et à côté, le beau gosse au sourire ravageur, c'est moi._

Sur la photo, il me désignait une brune qui portait un pull rouge, et qui tenait entre ses mains le visage d'un homme. Ils arboraient tous les deux un large sourire. Puis, l'homme rangea la photo dans sa poche, avant de dire d'une voix sombre et remplie de tristesse :

 _Ça... C'était..._

 _« Une époque révolue... »_ Rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus agressive.

 _Bien, je vous crois, et si mes conditions sont acceptées, alors allons-y._

 _Parfait,_ dit-il à nouveau très enthousiaste _. Tu sais quoi mon petit Spidey-boy ? Je sens que cette mission est la première d'une longue épopée !_

 _Et pourquoi vous dites ça ?_

 _Simplement une intuition !_ Me répondit-il aux anges.

Suite à cela, nous grimpions dans l'un des avions des Avengers. Honnêtement, c'est la première fois que je grimpe à l'intérieur d'un QuintJet. Puisque jusque-là, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en emprunter un. Et c'est plutôt cool, je dois l'avouer. Enfin, cela pourrait être encore plus ouf si je ne me retrouvais pas en compagnie de ce mercenaire bizarre qui parle tout seul depuis toute à l'heure. Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre ce qu'il me dit, et parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'il se fait la discutions tout seul. Tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je n'avais pas fait une grosse bêtise en le suivant. Afin de m'en assurer, je le rejoins dans le cockpit et je m'assis à ses côtés. Tandis qu'il était occupé à piloter, mais aussi à parler tout seul, je lui demandai :

 _Donc vous êtes mariés ?_

 _Mariés ?_ Dit-il en explosant de rire. _J'ai une tête à me marier moi ?!_

 _Mais vous aviez dit que vous aviez une femme !_ Protestais-je.

 _Vanessa_?! S'étonna-t-il. _Je ne suis pas marié avec elle ! Enfin, j'aurais aimé..._

 _« Et puis... »_ Dit-il d'une voix plus sombre.

 _Et vous comptez l'épouser si elle guérie un jour ?_ Osais-je demander.

Soudain, il tourna la tête vers moi et sembla me fixer pensif. Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter d'une voix remplie de mélancolie :

 _Malheureusement, le mal dont souffre Vanessa ne peut pas être soigné..._

 _Je...suis...désolé,_ répondis-je sans oser en demander plus.

Visiblement, la situation de sa compagne le touchait beaucoup. Et cela sembla le stopper net dans sa folie, puisqu'il resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du trajet. C'est seulement lorsque nous nous approchions de la base ennemie qu'il reprit :

 _Bon voilà le topo, on rentre là-dedans. On dézingue tout ce qui bouge, je m'occupe de TaskMaster, et toi tu récupères la clé USB. Ensuite, tu me la donnes, on va retrouver Nick, et hop on est des héros._

 _TaskMaster ?_ Demandais-je, car ce nom ne me disait rien du tout.

 _TaskMaster, plus connue sous le nom de Maître des Corvées, est un ancien agent du SHIELD qui travaille désormais pour HYDRA,_ précisa Karen.

 _Et ce type c'est un tricheur, Spidey-Boy !_

 _Un tricheur ?_ Répétais-je sans comprendre.

 _Ouais, il suffit qu'il te regarde te battre, et hop, il sait utiliser ta technique ! Pire que des Sharingans2 ce truc !_

 _Autrement dit, le maître des Corvées est capable d'apprendre, et de reproduire n'importe quelle techniques de combat en quelques minutes. Même si celle-ci devrait, pourtant, prendre des années d'entraînements. Toutefois, ce n'est qu'un être humain. De ce fait, il ne devrait pas être capable d'utiliser vos capacités, Monsieur._ Précisa Karen _. Il ne faut cependant pas le sous-estimer puisque s'il ne peut pas utiliser vos capacités, il peut les analyser et prévoir des répliques adaptées._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais prudent._ Lui répondis-je avant de lui rappeler : _Mais n'oubliez pas, on ne tue personne ! Pas même le TaskMaster !_

 _OUI, CHEF !_ S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Suite à cette discutions, il posa le QuintJet non loin de la base en mode furtif, afin que nous puissions nous infiltrer discrètement. Alors que nous avions la base en visu, je lui rappelais une dernière fois, qu'il ne fallait tuer personne. Et c'est en soupirant qu'il grogna :

 _Tu n'es pas drôle comme garçon._

 _« Heureusement qu'il a un cul d'enfer »_

Et c'est sans prêter attention à ses remarques que je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Après avoir entoilé tous les hommes sur mon chemin, et veillé à ce que le mercenaire ne tue personne. Nous arrivions dans un petit hangar. Il me murmura alors :

 _Le connaissant, ce type doit garder la clé sur lui._

 _Ok, mais je n'étais pas censé récupérer la clé pendant que tu le combattais ?_

 _Oh ! Un plan infaillible qui s'avère avoir des failles !_ Dit-il exagérément choqué.

 _« Avec toi, c'était à prévoir »,_ Se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

 _On l'attaquera à deux, on aura plus de chance de gagner comme ça._

Une fois le plan mis à jour, nous entrions dans le hangar dans lequel des gardes protégeaient d'immenses boîtes en bois. Après les avoir mis à terre, je demandais au mercenaire qui m'accompagne :

 _Qu'est-ce qu'y a là-dedans ?_

 _Aucune idée, probablement des armes, ou des sex-toys._

 _« Je pencherais plutôt pour la première hypothèse, TaskMaster c'est un coincé du cul »_

 _C'est bien vrai, ce type ne s'amuse jamais !_

Tandis que le mercenaire débattait avec lui-même quant au contenu des caisses. Je décidais, quant à moi, d'en avoir le cœur net. J'ouvris donc l'un des conteneurs dans lequel j'y trouvais effectivement des armes. Ces armes étaient de gros calibres, et vue la quantité de caisses, le Taskmaster devait probablement les revendre. Ou se former une armée, ce qui n'était guère mieux. De ce fait, si on l'arrête ce soir, on mettra également fin à son trafic d'arme. Or pendant que nous examinions les caisses, une alarme retentit soudainement. Lorsque nous nous retournions, un des gardes s'était redressé, après que Deadpool l'ait assommé, avant d'actionner la sonnerie. Le mercenaire s'approcha de l'homme affaiblit d'une démarche visiblement énervée, il dégaina son sabre et lui coupa le bras avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

 _Deadpool_ ! M'écriais-je _. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!_

 _Je viens de le punir !_

 _Tu viens de lui couper le bras !_ Dis-je en m'approchant de l'homme pour lui porter secours.

 _Eeeeeeeeeet alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Dit-il intrigué par le fait que je porte secours à ce pauvre homme.

 _Et on ne coupe pas les bras des gens ! On avait dit qu'on ne tuait pas !_

 _Et je ne l'ai pas tué,_ se défendit-il. _Je l'ai juste mutilé gravement comme dirait Dobby !3_

 _Et bien nouvelle règle,_ m'exclamais-je énervé, _on ne mutile pas non plus !_

 _Ah bah fallait le préciser avant !_ S'énerva-t-il à son tour. _Je me fais crier dessus pour une règle dont j'ignorais l'existence._

« _Quelle sainte ni touche celui-là aussi_ » me critiqua-t-il.

 _Ça me semblait logique !_ Défendis-je mon point de vue. _Depuis quand on coupe les bras des gens ?!_

Pendant qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire, je finissais d'entoiler la plaie de l'homme afin de limiter l'hémorragie. Et alors que je me redressais, il s'exclama incertain :

 _Eh bien, je dirais qu'on peut couper des bras depuis les hommes des cavernes. S'il pouvait chasser des mammouths je pense qu'ils avaient de quoi couper des bras._

 _Pardon ?!_ Dis-je incertain de ce que je venais d'entendre.

 _Depuis toujours les hommes se coupent des membres ! Et depuis toujours les hommes se tuent entre eux ! Caïn, ou Ken, ou Keine, ou je ne sais pas comment ça se dit ! Il a tué son frangin, donc on va tous en enfer..._

 _Arrête de parler de la bible, tu n'y connais rien,_ M'énervais-je à mon tour. _Et puis, si tu veux citer les écrits pourquoi ne pas commencer avec les douze commandements ? Et notamment le « tu ne tueras point » ?!_

 _Si je le connais, et je ne l'ai pas tué,_ répéta-t-il. _Regarde, il gémit encore, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette énième provocation, puisque le temps de notre dispute, les hommes de Taskmaster s'était réunis autour du bâtiment, et nous sommait de nous rendre sans faire d'histoire. Deadpool, qui devient soudainement sérieux, me dit :

 _Je vais sortir tout seul. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'on est deux !_

 _Ils ont dû nous entendre nous disputer,_ soulignais-je.

 _Je parle souvent tout seul, et le temps qu'il se demande si c'est vrai, tu interviendras ! Allez hop ! Monte sur le toit, faufile-toi derrière eux, et on les prend en sandwich, capisch ?!_

 _Entendu._

J'appliquais une nouvelle fois la stratégie du mercenaire, et tandis qu'il avançait les bras levés vers la porte, je sortie par une fenêtre en haut du hangar. Tandis que j'étais en train de contourner discrètement les hommes, le mercenaire ouvrit la porte, toujours les bras en l'air en signe de paix. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, tous les soldats présents ont ouvert le feu sur lui. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il s'écroula au sol. Choqué par ce que je venais de voir, je me figeai sur place. Ils venaient de le tuer ? Ce n'était pas possible. Si j'en crois Tony, et même les dires de Deadpool, il ne devrait pas être mort, si ? Je ne l'espérais pas, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne tuer personne, et ils viennent le mettre en charpie. Si j'étais sortis avec lui, j'aurais pu le protéger grâce à mon Spider-Sens qui m'avertit des dangers bien avant qu'ils aient réellement lieu. Tandis que je commençais à paniquer, un homme s'avança vers le corps de Deadpool qui gisait sur le sol. Cet homme devait probablement être le TaskMaster, puisqu'il avait un look totalement différent des autres. Son visage était dissimulé sous un masque en forme de crâne blanc absolument terrifiant, il portait une immense cape blanche qui cachait en partie son costume noir et or. Et alors que j'étais encore tétanisé, suite à la scène que je venais de voir, il s'approcha de Deadpool, toujours inerte au sol, et lui dit :

 _Alors, Wade ? Tu comptes faire le mort encore longtemps ?_

 _Ça fait un mal de chien ! Tirer sur un homme non armé est un crime !_ Répondit Deadpool.

 _« Techniquement…_ _on était armés… »_ se corrigea-t-il

Étrangement, entendre la voix du mercenaire me procura un immense soulagement. S'il parle, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie. Heureusement, parce que sinon, j'aurais vraiment culpabilisé d'être venu avec lui sans avoir prévenu Stark. Avec Iron Man à nos côtés, je me sentirais bien plus rassuré. Pendant que le TaskMaster planta son sabre dans la poitrine de Deadpool, ses hommes de main entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans doute à ma recherche.

 _Où est ton petit copain ?_

 _Quel petit copain ?_ S'étonna Deadpool.

 _Celui avec lequel tu es venu_ , Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

 _Tu sais très bien que je travaille toujours en solo..._

 _Ah_ ! Fit-il moqueur. _Je suis au courant pour ta X-force, Wade, et je vais les trouver, et les tuer un par un._

 _Ah ah !_ Explosa-t-il de rire. _Tu peux les chercher, ils sont déjà tous morts ! Enfin sauf Domino, elle a de la chance, cette petite._

 _« C'est soi-disant son pouvoir »_

 _LA CHANCE N'EST PAS UN POUVOIR ! S_ 'écria-t-il très mécontent.

 _Spiderman ne fait pas partie ta petite X-Force ?_ S'enquit-il.

 _Oh, toi aussi, tu as des vues sur le petit boule bien moulé de Spidey-Boy ?_

 _Je sais qu'il est là, on a des caméras dans nos hangars, et je sais qu'il est sorti par la fenêtre, et qu'il doit nous observer en ce moment même._

 _Si vraiment Spidey-boy était là, bah tout d'abord, j'aurais la trick. Et ensuite, si tel était le cas, ça voudrait dire que ce petit fils de pute ma laissé pour mort, et me laisse me faire torturer par toi sans rien faire !_

 _Peut-être a-t-il pris la poudre d'escampette_ , Dit-il en appuyant sur son sabre pour le faire souffrir.

 _Agh_ ! Grogna le mercenaire. _Tout le monde n'est pas une lavette comme toi, Tony4 !_

 _Une lavette ?! Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais affronter les quatre fantastiques en ta compagnie ? On n'avait aucune chance de gagner, ces types étaient bien plus forts que nous._

 _C'était le deal, on était une équipe ! Et vous m'avez laissé derrière comme un pochtron !_

Deadpool a fait équipe avec le Taskmaster contre les quatre fantastiques ? Je crois que j'ai du mal entendre, Monsieur Stark m'avait pourtant dit que ce type était plus ou moins un héros. Mais, pour le moment, peu importe qui est Deadpool. Je devais me concentrer sur la mission. Et il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ce type s'en prenait à lui. Je bondis alors du toit, et j'atterris en plein sur l'un des nombreux gardes qui entouraient encore leur maître. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à me tirer dessus, grâce à mon Spider-Sens, je parvenais à éviter sans difficulté toutes les balles que me tiraient dessus les hommes de main. Tandis que je me débarrassais sans grande difficulté de ces hommes, je vis le Taskmaster récupérer son épée du torse de Deadpool avant de s'apprêter à le décapiter. Je fonçai sur lui à pleine vitesse, afin de lui asséner un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Toutefois, il esquiva mon attaque sans la moindre difficulté. Mais, cela eu au moins le mérite de le stopper dans son mouvement, et de permettre à Deadpool de se mettre debout. S'engagea alors un combat à deux contre un, et si nous avions l'avantage du nombre, cela ne semblait pas déstabiliser le Taskmaster qui nous maîtrisait. S'il avait du mal à me toucher à cause de mon sixième sens, je ne parvenais pas non plus à le toucher, car il évitait tous mes coups sans problème. Il semblait éprouver plus de difficulté face à Deadpool qui était particulièrement rapide, et concentré, pour fois. N'étant visiblement pas de taille contre cet homme, je préférais m'occuper des hommes de mains qui continuaient toujours d'affluer afin de laisser au mercenaire un libre champ d'action. Toutefois, alors que je terminais de maîtriser les derniers hommes de main de TaskMaster, celui-ci embrocha à nouveau Deadpool. Comme il semblait avoir oublié ma présence, j'en profitais pour l'entoiler extrêmement rapidement. Je parviens alors à l'immobiliser totalement, j'en profitais pour porter secours à Deadpool. Je retirais avec délicatesse l'épée qu'il avait dans le torse, tout en lui demandant d'une voix tremblante :

 _Ça va aller ?_

 _Comment tu irais toi si tu avais un sabre dans le ventre ?_ Ironisa-t-il.

 _Mais tu ne peux pas mourir, hein ?_ Demandais-je comme pour me rassurer.

 _Rassure-toi, mon petit Spidey-Boy, j'ai déjà connu pire !_ Dit-il soudainement enthousiaste.

 _Tant mieux_ , répondis-je rassuré sur son état.

Une fois l'épée retirée, le mercenaire posa un genou au sol, et semblait reprendre son souffle. Quant à moi, je restais bouche bée devant sa capacité de guérison exceptionnelle. Puisqu'en moins d'une minute, sa plaie est totalement refermée. Une fois guéri, il se redressa, et récupéra son sabre avant de le mettre sous la gorge du Maître des Corvées. Il lui somma alors :

 _Rends-moi cette clé._

 _Tu me l'as vendu, et maintenant, tu veux me la reprendre ?_ Dit-il sur un ton provocateur.

Vendu ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Deadpool lui aurait vendu la clé ? Mais sur cette clé, il y aurait selon lui des informations compromettantes sur les Avengers, mais aussi sur moi. Et encore selon ses dires, ce serait Nick Fury qui lui aurait demandé de la récupérer. Tout ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un mensonge ? Ce devait être le TaskMaster qui mentait... Il devait vouloir nous déstabiliser ou nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Néanmoins, Deadpool ne démentit pas cette information et se contenta de répondre :

 _Si j'avais su que ce type bossait pour toi, je ne lui aurais jamais vendu cette clé !_

 _Pardon ?_ Balbutiais-je interloqué.

 _Et oui, Spiderman. Ce type m'a vendu des informations sur tous les Avengers pour une poignée de billets. Il ne recule devant rien, et n'a aucune éthique. C'est un mercenaire capable de tout pour de l'argent, y compris de laisser mourir sa pute..._

 _Répète ça !_ Dit-il en lui tranchant légèrement la gorge.

Choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre, et surtout, par le geste qu'il venait de faire, je poussais le mercenaire avant de lui hurler :

 _C'est toi qui volé cette clé ?! Tu l'as vendu à ce type ?! Alors qu'il y avait des informations sur nous !_

 _Je ne savais pas que c'était pour lui !_

 _« Si je l'avais su, tu peux être sûr que je ne lui aurais rien vendu. Plutôt crever que de les vendre à une tapette pareille ! »_

 _Sauf que tu l'as vendu quand même ! Je te faisais confiance !_ M'énervais-je. _Et puis quoi ?! Tu as bossé avec ce type ? Tu as attaqué les quatre fantastiques ?!_

 _C'était à une autre époque ! Une époque lointaine !_

 _« Enfin c'était y a un an »_

 _C'était donc lointain !_

 _Menteur ! Tout ce que tu dis c'est des mensonges !_ M'écriais-je.

 _« Pas tout, j'ai dit la vérité sur le contenu de la clé, c'est juste une vérité modifiée ! »._

 _Cet homme est fou,_ m'encouragea le Taskmaster. _Tout ce qu'il dit n'est que mensonge, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance..._

 _Et toi ?! Tu es un homme mort !_ S'approcha-t-il de lui, l'arme à la main.

 _Hors de question,_ me dressais-je entre lui et le maître des Corvées. _On avait dit qu'on ne tuait personne ! Je récupère la clé, et je vais la remettre à Monsieur Stark._

 _Iron Man ?_ Questionna le Taskmaster visiblement paniqué tout d'un coup. _Il va venir ?_

 _Non, il doit être en train de cuver chez lui !_

 _« Te moque pas, on cuve bien trop souvent au Margaret's Sister également ! »_

 _Où est cette clé ?_ Dis-je en me retournant vers le TaskMaster.

Je vis le masque en forme de crâne tourner sa tête vers moi avant de finir par me dire qu'il l'avait attaché à une corde autour de son cou. Je récupérai la fameuse clé, avant de me tourner vers le mercenaire d'un air méfiant.

 _Je rentre seul au QG des Vengeurs._

 _Écoute, Spidey-Boy, j'ai besoin de cette clé. Quelqu'un veut me la racheter un bon paquet de pognon. Et, il n'y a aucune information sur toi. Tout le monde s'en fou de toi._

 _Il n'y a que des informations sur la vie privée des Avengers,_ me précisa le TaskMaster. _Comme l'adresse personnelle d'Iron Man, par exemple._

 _Si tu veux, on peut partager la somme en deux ! Trois quarts pour moi, un quart pour toi ? Ça te va ?_

 _T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?!_ M'emportais-je outré par ce qu'il me demandait.

 _« J'en étais sûr, il n'acceptera pas en dessous de la moitié ! Un vrai rapace ce Spiderman »_

 _Moitié, moitié alors ?_ Me proposa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

 _Je refuse, ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Mais une question d'éthique ! Je refuse de trahir mes amis !_

 _Iron Man n'est pas ton ami ! Il s'en fou de toi !_ Tenta-t-il de me convaincre.

 _De un, c'est totalement faux, et de deux, même si c'était le cas : je ne trahirais jamais les Avengers. Et de toute façon je ne copinerais jamais avec des malfrats !_

 _Tu as pourtant combattu Captain Amercia juste parce que Iron, Man te l'a demandé, alors que c'était clairement Captain le gentil dans cette histoire ! Donc tu as déjà copiné avec des Malfrats !_ Tenta-t-il de démontrer.

 _Sauf que là, le méchant de cette histoire, c'est toi._ Soulignais-je. _Je croyais que tu étais un héros. Un X-men !_

 _Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un X-men._

 _« Si tu l'as dit au chapitre précédent. »_

 _J'ai dit en quelque sorte !_ Se précisa-t-il à lui-même.

 _Maintenant, si tu veux cette clé, il va falloir venir la chercher,_ le provoquais-je.

 _Si c'est ce que tu veux !_ S'énerva-t-il.

Deadpool dégaina à nouveau ses sabres et fondit sur moi. Mais alors que j'esquivais la plupart de ses coups, il entailla sévèrement ma cuisse. Et alors qu'il allait m'attaquer à nouveau, j'attrapais ses deux lames avec mes mains. Si cela taillada mes paumes, je profitais de mes capacités de Spiderman pour les agripper, et ne pas les lâcher. Il tenta, en vain, d'en récupérer le contrôle. Cependant, une fois que j'agrippe quelque chose, il est impossible de me faire lâcher prise si je n'en ai pas envie. Et même si Deadpool y mis toute sa force, il ne parvient pas à récupérer ses armes. Il finit donc par les lâcher avant de saisir ses deux pistolets. J'en profitais pour sauter aussi haut que possible sur un mur avant d'entoiler ses armes afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'en servir. Il ne patienta que quelques secondes avant de commencer à me tirer dessus, mais cette fois-ci, cela me semblait bien plus simple d'esquiver ses coups. Grâce à mon Spider-Sens, il ne me touchait plus, et j'en profitais pour enrayer ses armes afin de les rendre inefficace. Seulement, le mercenaire semblait perdre patience, et sortit une grenade de son sac qu'il lança droit sur moi. Par réflexe, je bondis à nouveau au sol, mais, il me fonça dessus avant de m'asséner un très violent coup de pied dans ma cuisse déjà blessée. Une violente douleur s'empara de toute ma jambe, et c'est en gémissant que je tombai un genou à terre. Il sortit une nouvelle arme, un calibre 44, qu'il me pointa sous le nez avant de me dire d'une voix menaçante :

 _Maintenant, tu vas me rendre cette clé, et ensuite, on sera quitte, ça marche ?_

 _« T'es en train de ruiner tes chances, Wade, j'espère que tu l'sais »_

 _Roh ! La ferme ! Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de cette clé, parce que j'ai besoin de cet argent !_ S'énerva-t-il.

 _Pour ta femme, il doit y avoir un autre moyen !_ Précisais-je persuadé qu'il voulait récupérer cet argent pour sauver sa femme Vanessa.

 _Sa femme ?_ Me questionna le TaskMaster. _Il parle de Vanessa, la prostituée, c'est ça ?_

 _Ne prononce pas son nom !_ S'emporta soudain le mercenaire en se tournant vers le TaskMaster.

 _Oui_ ? Dis-je un peu perdu.

 _Mais sa femme est déjà morte depuis deux ans, mon petit. Je ne sais pas quel mensonge il t'a raconté, mais cet argent, il le veut pour se payer de l'alcool et des putes._

 _Tu ne sais rien ! Rends-moi cette clé, Spidey-Boy ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal !_ S'énerva-t-il.

 _Je te déconseille de lui faire du mal_ , le menaça une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre milles.

Lorsque je redressai la tête, je vis Iron Man qui nous survolait. Il se posa à quelques mètres de Deadpool qui se recula d'un pas méfiant. Tony se pencha vers moi avant de me tendre la main, et tout en m'aidant à me redresser, il me demanda :

 _Ça va petit ?_

 _Oui..._ Répondis-je honteux de mettre fait duper.

 _Alors comme ça, tu voles des informations importantes au SHIELD, Wade ? Ce n'est pas bien, même selon tes critères, il me semble._

 _Ce que je fais ne regarde en rien le grand et puissant Tony Stark_ , répondit-il sur un ton à la fois provoquant et menaçant.

 _J'ai déjà prévenu le professeur Xavier,_ précisa Tony comme une menace. _Et il est très mécontent._

 _Ce vieux chauve n'a rien à me dire ! Je ne suis pas un de ses petits larbins qu'il peut exhiber dans l'une de ses tenues trop flashy !_

 _Bien, maintenant, rends toi gentiment, sinon je vais devoir t'arrêter._ Le somma Tony.

 _M'arrêter ? Mais tu en es incapable ! Tu n'as déjà pas pu arrêter Captain, ou le soldat de l'hiver, alors moi ?_ Le provoqua Deadpool.

 _C'est ce qu'on verra,_ grogna Tony.

Un combat s'engagea alors entre Deadpool et Iron Man. Celui-ci sembla intense, et même Monsieur Stark semblait éprouver de grandes difficultés face au mercenaire. Devant l'intensité du combat, je réalisais à quel point Deadpool s'était retenu face à moi. Puisque face à Iron Man, il était rapide, agile, et précis. Toutefois, grâce à son armure High-tech, cela ne le blessait pas vraiment. Seulement, je ne fus pas le seul à constater cela, puis Deadpool aussi sembla remarquer que ses attaques étaient particulièrement inutiles. Il sortit alors ses grenades de ses poches, et le combat devient particulièrement explosif, si je puis dire. Comme ni Tony, ni Deadpool, ne semblait prêter attention à mon existence, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de prêter main forte à mon mentor. J'interceptais donc l'une des grenades pour la renvoyer en direction du mercenaire. Et comme prévu, il l'attrapa dans le but de la rediriger vers Monsieur Stark. Seulement, j'avais au préalable recouvert l'engin d'une toile particulièrement gluante, de ce fait, elle resta collée dans ses mains. Après une série de jurons prononcé par le mercenaire, celle-ci explosa entre ses doigts. Et cela le réduit en charpie. Le reste de son corps calciné, et démembré retomba sur le sol. Alors que l'Iron Man vient se poser à côté de moi, je lui demandais avec angoisse :

 _Monsieur Stark, je ne l'ai pas tué, hein ? Il va guérir de ça aussi, non ? Vous aviez dit qu'une fois Hulk l'avait démembré, et qu'il était comme neuf une semaine plus tard..._

 _T'en fais pas petit, il en faut plus que ça pour tuer définitivement Deadpool. On va récupérer ses restes, et les rapporter au professeur Xavier. Il se chargera de lui._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Car, même si j'avais agi par instinct, et que je savais que le mercenaire possédait un facteur auto-guérisseur, je n'aimais pas tuer quelqu'un. Même provisoirement. Toutefois, il nous lançait des grenades, je n'avais donc pas le choix... Si l'une des grenades avait touché Tony, cela aurait pu endommager son armure, et le blesser gravement.

 _Je crois qu'on a un petit souci,_ souleva Tony.

 _Quoi_ ? Demandais-je inquiet à l'idée d'avoir définitivement tué le mercenaire.

Seulement, Tony me désigna de la tête l'emplacement où était censé se trouver le TaskMaster. Il était vide. Il avait dû profiter du combat que l'on avait mené contre Deadpool pour s'enfuir. À ce propos, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Tony :

 _Monsieur Stark, c'est vrai que Deadpool a fait équipe avec le TaskMaster contre les quatre fantastiques ?_

 _Oui,_ m'expliqua-t-il, _Ils avaient enlevé la Chose pour obtenir des informations. Mais lorsque les événements se sont corsées, ils se sont tous enfuis en laissant Deadpool derrière eux, seul._

 _Mais, vous m'aviez dit que c'était un héros,_ dis-je sans comprendre.

 _Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, tu t'imagines ça parce qu'il travail occasionnellement avec les X-Mens._

En y réfléchissant bien, Monsieur Stark n'avait pas tort. Il ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était un héros, mais aux vues de son costume, et de son affinité avec les X-Mens, j'en avais déduit que s'en était un. À tort visiblement. Tony retira son masque, et regarda les dégâts autours de lui. Il m'expliqua alors :

 _Bon, j'ai prévenu le SHIELD, il ne devrait plus tarder pour nettoyer tout ce bazar. Et ils s'occuperont de Wade également, nous on n'a pas que ça à faire. Ta jambe, ça va ?_ S'enquit-il.

 _Oui..._ Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives, petit ? Tu as mal à ce point-là ?_ Me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

 _Non... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est que... J'ai... tout gâché..._ Avouais-je la voix serrée par ma culpabilité.

 _Tu n'as rien gâché, Spidey. Tu as la clé, non ? C'est tout ce qu'y compte._

 _Mais le TaskMaster s'est enfuis, et si vous n'étiez pas intervenu... Deadpool aurait sûrement fini par rependre la clé..._

 _Ça arrive, mais le plus important, c'est que nous avons récupéré ces informations importantes._

 _Mais vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous avoir réveillé ? On a quand même volé un QuintJet chez vous..._ Dis-je la gorge nouée par les remords.

 _Si je suis en colère,_ m'expliqua-t-il avec une voix étrangement calme. _Cependant, tu t'en veux déjà, non ? Alors à quoi bon te crier dessus ? Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses._

 _Je voulais juste... Vous montrez de quoi je suis capable..._ Finis-je par avouer tout bas.

 _Oh, Spidey..._ Dit-il en glissant sa main autour de mes épaules. _Je sais de quoi tu es capable, et je ne te sous-estime pas. Regard, aujourd'hui, tu as récupéré une clé USB avec des informations importantes sur nous. Tu as tenu tête à la fois au TaskMaster, et à Deadpool, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Tu n'es pas un incapable...Spidey._

 _Si vous le dites..._ Répondis-je en ayant toujours autant l'impression d'être coupable.

Suite à cette petite discutions, nous avions attendu l'arrivé du SHIELD avant de regagner la base des Vengeurs. Après avoir été encore une fois soigné par le docteur Cho, j'avais regagné ma chambre afin de dormir un peu après cette rude journée. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais juste envie de faire mes preuves face à Tony... Qu'il me considère comme un adulte... Seulement... Je crois que je suis totalement passé à côté de mon objectif... Et c'est sur ces pensées déprimantes que le sommeil vient me cueillir.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Dans la fiction « _l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_ », Tony et Steve n'ont jamais cachés leur relation. Toutefois, ils ne l'ont jamais officialisée non plus, de ce fait, aux yeux du grand public, il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs publiées dans les tabloïdes.

2 Petite référence au Manga Naruto, et aux yeux des Uchiwa qui peuvent, entre autres, copier les techniques de leur adversaires.

3 Petite référence à Harry Potter !

4 Taskmaster, autrement connu sous le nom du maître des corvées, s'appelle en réalité Tony Masters.


	3. Celui qu'il a aimé

_**Chapitre III : Celui qu'il a aimé.**_

C'est après un sommeil agité que j'ouvris les yeux dans le noir complet. Et si ma jambe était toujours douloureuse, je souffrais toutefois beaucoup moins que lorsque je me suis endormi. Et c'est encore à moitié dans les vapes que je saisi mon téléphone portable afin de regarder l'heure. Quatorze heures... Déjà quatorze heures ? Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps ! S'il était vrai que nous étions rentrés sur les coups de huit heures du matin avec Monsieur Stark après mon éprouvante mission avec Deadpool, aux vues de mon sommeil mouvementé, je ne pensais pas m'être assoupi durant autant de temps. Je demandais à J.A.R.V.I.S d'ouvrir grand les volets, et ce fut une petite lumière grisâtre qui envahie doucement ma chambre. Je me postais devant la grande baie vitrée, et je constatais que le temps était aussi maussade que mon humeur du jour. Et c'est sans grande énergie que je m'habillais avant de rejoindre Monsieur Stark.

Alors que j'arrivais près du salon, j'entendis la voix de Monsieur Stark. Il semblait être en pleine discutions avec... je dirais War Machine.

 _Le petit va bien, c'est le plus important_. S'exclama Tony.

 _Oui, c'est sûr. Mais bon, ça fait deux fois en deux jours que tu le vois copiner avec Deadpool. Ce n'est pas très bon signe si tu veux mon avis._

 _Non, Peter est un bon gamin,_ me défendit-il. _Wade lui a mentit sur toute la ligne, il lui a fait croire qu'il avait besoin de cet argent pour sauver sa femme. Sauf que Vanessa est déjà morte depuis des années, et le petit n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ça..._

 _Celui-là... Il ose se servir d'un gosse pour vendre des informations sur nous en plus !_ S'insurgea Rhodes. _Et tu en as faits quoi ?_

 _J'ai laissé le SHIELD le livrer au professeur Xavier,_ précisa l'ingénieur.

 _Ça nous fait donc un problème de moins à régler. Et sinon, le secrétaire d'État m'a demandé d'enquêter sur le Nomad. Il aurait été aperçu en Bolivie en compagnie de la veuve noire en train d'appréhender un trafic de drogue._

 _Personnellement, je ne suis au courant de rien. Et tant qu'il ne me confiera pas la mission officiellement, je ne m'aventurerais pas là-bas._ S'exclama Tony l'air contrarié.

 _Ah Tony..._ Fit War Machine en soupirant.

Après cela, un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, et je profitais de cet instant pour faire mon entré dans le salon. C'est un peu maladroitement que je saluai les deux amis qui me rendirent ma politesse. Tony s'empressa de se lever avant de venir passer son bras autours de mon épaule avant de me demander avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix :

 _Comment tu te sens ce matin, Peter ? Ça va ta jambe ?_

 _Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !_ Voulus-je le rassurez tout de suite avant d'ajouter timidement : _Monsieur Stark...Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir réveillé hier..._

 _C'est oublié_ , me rassura Tony avant de me demander : _Tu as faim ? Vue l'heure, tu dois être affamé._

 _Un peu..._ Avouais-je tout en ayant pas l'impression de mériter quoique ce soit.

 _Bien, Rhoddy, on va aller manger quelque part, tu nous accompagne ?_

 _Désolé Tony, mais j'ai du travail, moi._

 _Un travail qui peut largement attendre que tu prennes un bon repas._ Souligna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux peint sur ses lèvres.

 _Tu me tueras, tu le sais ça ?_ Dit Rhodes en se redressant péniblement avec ses jambes métalliques. _Mais la réponse reste non._

 _Tant pis, je vais en profiter pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec le petit,_ dit-il en serrant son étreinte autour de mes épaules. _Un petit qui va, d'ailleurs, me faire le plaisir d'aller s'habiller décemment._

 _Je suis mal habillé ?_ M'étonnais-je.

 _On va dire qu'on a déjà vue des choses pires entre ces murs. Mais bon, c'était Thor, et il s'habille comme un viking, donc bon..._ Se dit-il à lui-même. _Tu ferais mieux d'aller nous enfiler quelque chose de mieux._

 _Mais, je n'ai rien de mieux._

 _Un T-shirt Blanc, un jeans, et une petite veste noire, tu n'as pas au moins ça ?_

 _Bah j'ai bien un t-shirt, mais y a un stormtrooper dessus._ Précisais-je.

 _Ça fera l'affaire,_ me dit-il avec entrain. _Tu iras juste chercher une veste dans ma chambre, on a l'air de faire la même taille._

La même taille ? Je n'en suis pas certain, puisque Tony n'est pas très grand, et que du haut de mes seize ans, je suis en pleine poussée de croissance. C'est pourquoi, intrigué, je profitais de son étreinte pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus grand. Et visiblement, je suis très légèrement plus grand que lui. Si cela ne se joue à pas grand-chose, je suis tout de même heureux de le dépasser ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.

 _Vous savez, Monsieur Stark, je suis plus grand que vous_ , dis-je fièrement.

 _Pardon ?_ Fit-il surpris avant d'ajouter sur la défensive : _Tu n'es pas plus grand que moi._

 _Je vous dépasse légèrement._

 _Oh mon Dieu, Tony,_ s'exclama Rhodes soudainement amusé. _Il se tasse le petit vieux ?_

 _Sauf que je ne suis pas plus petit,_ dit-il avec un petit air provocateur.

 _Vous mesurez combien ?_

 _Un mètre cinquante_ , plaisanta War Machine.

 _Un mètre soixante-dix, et toi tu n'es pas plus grand que ça,_ fit-il sûr de lui.

 _Bah, selon Karen, je mesure un mètre soixante-quatorze,_ annonçais-je heureux.

 _Ça fait quoi de se faire dépasser par un gosse ?_ Se moqua gentiment Rhodes.

 _Oh toi ça suffit,_ siffla l'ingénieur visiblement agacé. _Et toi, vas te changer, on n'a pas toute l'éternité._

 _Oui_ , approuvais-je avec entrain.

Tandis que je quittais le salon, j'entendais toujours War Machine qui taquinait Iron Man sur sa taille. Personnellement, je dois avouer que cela me faisait plaisir de le dépasser. Et cela pour une raison toute bête : j'avais l'impression qu'en étant plus grand que lui, je gagnais en légitimité. Et même si c'était stupide de penser ainsi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le ressentir. Ainsi, c'est avec entrain que je pénétrai dans ma chambre afin de me changer.

Une fois cela fait, je n'avais plus qu'à aller chercher la veste de Tony. Seulement, le mécanicien ne m'avait jamais montré où se trouvait sa chambre, et la plupart du temps lorsque je le cherche, il se trouve dans son laboratoire. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre pour lui demander où aller, soudain, je réalisais que, la veille, je l'avais vue sortir d'une chambre adjacente à la mienne. Supposant qu'il devait s'agir de sa chambre, je m'y rendis timidement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'y découvris une chambre bien plus modeste que ce que je pensais. Sur ma droite, il y avait un large lit entouré de deux chevets modernes avec des lampes dessus. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une immense penderie qui se fondait dans le décor. Et enfin, il y avait une porte au fond à gauche qui devait sans doute donner sur une salle de bain. Toutefois, avant cela, il y avait une vitrine, avec un mannequin vide, entourée par deux larges bibliothèques. Et si les étagères étaient remplies de livres en tout genre, il n'y avait cependant pas de télévision. Ce qui était assez étonnant aux vues de la personnalité très connectée de Monsieur Stark.

Néanmoins, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je me rendis jusqu'au placard pour trouver un blouson. Toutefois, s'il y avait effectivement une petite veste noire suspendue, le reste des vêtements ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ce que portait Tony. En effet, les tenues semblaient beaucoup trop décontractées pour l'ingénieur qui préfère arborer un style vestimentaire plus élaboré. Mais alors que je réalisais que je m'étais trompé de chambre, j'aperçus, caché au milieu des tas de fringues, un petit calepin noir. Après un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, je m'en emparerai curieux à l'idée d'en découvrir le contenu. Tandis que, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, comme si je m'apprêtais à faire une bêtise, j'ouvris ce fameux petit livre. Et si, au départ, je n'y trouvais que des esquisses, plus je tournais les pages, et plus je constatais qu'il y avait des croquis, et des portraits de Monsieur Stark. Et au détour d'une page, mes joues s'empourprèrent aux vues du dessin qui s'offrait à moi. Celui-ci représentait l'ingénieur installé nu dans son bain avec son bras qui recouvrait son visage1. Et c'est aussi choqué, que gêné, mais également quelque peu émoustillé, que je continuai de tourner les pages afin d'avoir une idée du propriétaire de cette chambre. En tous les cas, une chose était certaine : Tony avait une relation très forte avec cette personne. Et si j'avais déjà ma petite idée de l'identité de l'individu en question, mon hypothèse se confirma à la page suivante, puisqu'un petit mot était griffonné à la va-vite :

 _« Steve, la prochaine fois, plutôt que de me dessiner, viens me rejoindre dans mon bain. Signé : T.S »_

Les rumeurs dans la presse étaient donc vraies : Captain America et Iron Man sont bels et biens sortis ensembles. En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter vue les réactions de Monsieur Stark à chaque fois que quelqu'un évoque l'ancien leader des Avengers. En effet, son regard devient sombre, et il semble soudainement nerveux. Et puis... Hier soir, il l'avait appelé dans son sommeil. Est-il possible qu'il soit toujours amoureux de lui ? Cela me semblait peu probable, après tout, ils se sont battus il y a quelques années. Et depuis ils ne se parlent plus… Mais malgré cela, est-il possible qu'il éprouve toujours de tels sentiments aujourd'hui ? Si c'est vraiment le cas... Je crois bien que j'ai aucune chance... Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec quelqu'un d'aussi grand que Captain America... D'autant plus que, visiblement, cet amour avait été réciproque aux vues des dessins qui ornent le calepin. Car, si au départ, il y avait d'autres Avengers, ou des paysages représentés, au fur et à mesure, il n'y avait plus que Tony d'esquissé. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de le voir jusqu'à la fin, je décidais de l'embarquer avec moi... Histoire de pouvoir regarder cela à tête reposée.

Et si j'étais un peu abattu par ce que je venais de découvrir, je décidais tout de même d'aller retrouver Monsieur Stark. Peut-être pourrais-je profiter du déjeuner en tête à tête que nous allions partager pour lui poser quelques questions. Et c'est avec une pointe de stresse que je m'approchai de lui. Il était toujours dans le salon en pleine discutions avec War Machine. Lorsque Tony me vit revenir, il me demanda :

 _Tu n'as pas été chercher la veste ?_

 _Je ne sais pas...où se trouve votre chambre,_ avouais-je tout en omettant de lui dire que je m'étais égaré dans celle que Captain America occupait à l'époque.

 _Bien, on va la chercher vite fait, et après, on y va. Toujours non, Rhodey ?_

 _Toujours,_ confirma celui-ci à mon plus grand soulagement.

 _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes_ , l'avertit Tony.

Puis il m'embarqua avec lui jusque dans sa chambre. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée d'entrer dans l'endroit où dormait Monsieur Stark, puisque j'avais l'impression de rentrer dans son intimité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, sa chambre n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec celle de Captain America, puisqu'elle était bien plus spacieuse, et plus richement décorée. Et dans celle-ci, on pouvait y trouver une télévision, mais aussi un immense dressing dans lequel il m'entraîna. Il me fit essayer plusieurs vestes qui étaient un peu juste pour moi. Même si elle m'allait relativement bien, j'étais un peu serré dedans. Et c'est en remarquant cela que Tony s'exclama :

 _Bon, tu es peut-être un peu plus grand que moi..._

 _Bah oui, et je suis surtout plus costaud que vous,_ fis-je remarquer.

 _Oh n'exagère rien, Petit !_ Me calma-t-il. _Tu n'as pas encore la carrure d'un Thor ou d'un Captain America !_

 _C'est sûr,_ avouais-je la mort dans l'âme.

 _Bien, aller, garde celle que tu as sur le dos, elle fera l'affaire pour un repas. Tu éviteras tout de même de me la craquer, d'accord ?_

 _Oui, je ferais attention,_ lui confirmais-je.

Suite à cela, Tony m'amena jusqu'à un petit restaurant dans lequel il avait ses habitudes. On nous dressa une petite table à l'écart des regards avant de nous donner les cartes. Et c'est une fois que la commande fut prise que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour tenter de rediriger la conversation vers le sujet qui me tenait à cœur. À savoir, la relation de Captain America et de Iron Man. Et c'est timidement que je lui demandai :

 _Monsieur Stark, je peux vous poser une question ?_

 _Oui ?_ Répondit-il intrigué par ma demande.

 _Mais..._ l'avertis-je : _C'est une question très personnelle, alors si vous n'avez pas envie de répondre... Je comprendrais..._

 _Vas-y, je t'en prie,_ Dit-il sûr de lui.

Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à ce que je lui pose une question sur sa vie sentimentale. Peut-être s'attendit-il à une question sur ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir ? Mais pour ma part, j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Steve Rogers... J'avais besoin de le savoir... Tout simplement parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur... Mais si je regarde la vérité en face, je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance... Enfin, je devais tout de même en savoir plus, puisqu'après tout, s'il n'est plus amoureux de lui... J'aurais peut-être une chance... Même infime qu'il m'aime à mon tour...

Je repris ma respiration avant de lui demander timidement :

 _Vous êtes amoureux de Captain Amercia ?_

 _Pourquoi cette question ?_ Me demanda-t-il visiblement désarçonné.

 _Parce que... Hier soir, je suis venu vous voir dans votre laboratoire, et vous avez prononcé son nom dans votre sommeil..._ Avouais-je.

 _Ah..._ Fut sa seule réaction.

 _Comme la presse avait fait fuiter des images, mais que personne n'avait jamais confirmé quoique ce soit... Eh bien, je pense que tout le monde pensait que c'était des montages._

 _Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas des montages,_ dit-il avec un air désespéré peint sur le visage malgré le faux sourire qu'il abordait.

 _Mais, vous vous êtes battus avec lui en Allemagne ?_ Demandais-je en espérant qu'il m'avoue qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

 _Tu sais, Peter, c'est compliqué_. Se contenta-t-il de me dire comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication.

 _Mais, vous l'aimez plus aujourd'hui, si ?_

 _C'est compliqué,_ répéta-t-il sans me regarder.

 _Parce qu'il est parti ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _Non, ce n'est pas pour ça... Il a fait des erreurs que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner,_ m'expliqua Stark sur un ton qui trahissait sa colère et sa rancœur.

 _Quelles erreurs ?_

 _Ça... Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Petit,_ dit-il sur un ton toujours aussi sombre, avant de faire un faux sourire et de me demander : _Et toi ? Tu vas me dire de qui tu es amoureux ?_

Je rougis instantanément à cette question, et le mensonge que je lui avais servi quelques jours auparavant me revient en mémoire. En effet, j'avais dit à Monsieur Stark que j'étais amoureux d'une fille de mon lycée. Afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, je décidais de continuer sa ma lancée, en y glissant toutefois une petite dose de vérité :

 _C'est...La fille la plus populaire de mon lycée..._

 _Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _Gwen Stacy..._ Dis-je sans réfléchir. _Elle est aussi belle...Qu'intelligente,_ dis-je en lançant un regard appuyé à l'ingénieur qui me fixait avec un petit sourire. _Mais... Elle ne me remarquera jamais..._

 _Eh bien, va lui parler_ , me conseilla Tony. _Tu sais, les filles ne font jamais le premier pas..._

 _Mais je lui parle déjà,_ lui expliquais-je. _Sauf... Qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Flash... l'homme avec qui elle sortait avant... Avant aujourd'hui..._

 _Et alors ? Si elle n'est plus avec, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, non ?_

 _Mais... Monsieur Stark... Entre Flash et moi... Y a carrément un monde... Je dirais même une galaxie..._

 _Et alors ? Tu es peut-être justement le genre d'homme dont elle a besoin, non ? Si tu étais comme son ex, pourquoi elle se mettrait avec toi, hum ? Quand on quitte quelqu'un parce que ça ne va pas, si on se remet avec la copie conforme, ça ne risque pas de fonctionner, non ? Il faut... savoir ouvrir ses horizons, Petit._

 _Et c'est ce que vous faites ?_ Lui demandais-je

 _Comment ça ?_ Dit-il perdu face à ma question.

 _Après Captain, vous avez ouvert vos horizons ? Vous cherchez à rencontrer quelqu'un...de différent ?_

 _Oh tu sais..._ Fit-il sans me regarder. _Des horizons différents j'en ai exploité des tonnes dernièrement..._

 _Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un de bien,_ tentais-je _, quelqu'un qui saura vous écoutez et prendre soin de vous._

 _Merci, Peter. Et tu vois, c'est justement pour ce genre de comportement qu'elle ne pourra pas t'ignorer plus longtemps..._

 _Si vous le dites..._

Très sincèrement, après l'échange que nous venions d'avoir, je pense sincèrement que Monsieur Stark aime toujours autant Captain Amercia. Néanmoins, s'il éprouve toujours des sentiments amoureux à son égard, je pense qu'il éprouve également de la rancœur. Toutefois, j'en ignore l'origine, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus important que les accords de Sokovie. Et c'est en repensant aux accords de Sokovie, qu'une autre question me vient à l'esprit :

 _Si vous ne l'aimez plus, pourquoi vous ne partez jamais l'arrêter ?_

 _Pardon_ ? Dit-il à nouveau surpris par ma question.

 _Eh bien, à chaque fois que Captain America est aperçu quelque part, vous mettez toujours beaucoup de temps à rejoindre cette zone. Ce qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes... Vous êtes plutôt quelqu'un de réactif en temps normal..._ Soulignais-je.

Tony me fixa silencieusement et sembla hésiter à répondre. Et heureusement pour lui, cette réflexion fut interrompue par le serveur qui prit notre commande. Une fois parti, je réitérai ma question ce qui sembla agacer l'ingénieur.

 _Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Captain ?_

 _Parce que... Vous avez l'air malheureux..._ Avouais-je.

Et si ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je lui pose cette question, je m'inquiète toutefois sincèrement de son état psychologique. En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque que Tony a l'air abattu et triste. Si, au départ, je n'avais rien remarqué, à force de cumuler les séjours chez les Avengers, j'ai fini par y prêter attention. Tout d'abord, le fait qu'il boive beaucoup d'alcool fut un signe plutôt éloquent de son état dépressif puisqu'on ne s'enivre jamais sans raison. Et puis... Il dégage de lui un mal être étouffant lorsqu'on évoque l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Comme s'il était écrasé par ses sentiments, et que ceux-ci étaient bien trop intenses et douloureux pour être totalement contenus. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que l'ingénieur n'aime pas dévoiler ses sentiments, et qu'il préfère les garder en lui, plutôt que de montrer ses faiblesses. Et là-dessus, je le comprends. J'ai moi-même l'impression de jouer un rôle, et cette sensation s'est trouvée accentuer lorsque je suis devenu Spiderman. Devoir mentir à May, et à mes amis... C'était vraiment difficile à vivre... Et si aujourd'hui, elle est courante pour mon activité de super-héros, cela ne m'empêche de jouer un rôle auprès de tous les autres. Et si ce n'est pas toujours évident, le fait d'avoir des personnes sur lesquelles on peut réellement compter, et avec lesquelles être honnêtes, ça fait vraiment du bien. Et c'est dans cette optique que je repris la parole :

 _Vous savez, Monsieur Stark, depuis que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout vous dire..._

 _Et tu en dis déjà beaucoup,_ souligna-t-il avec une pointe d'humour servant sans doute à éluder ma précédente question.

 _Non, mais ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là..._

 _T'en fais pas pour moi, Peter. Je vais très bien,_ dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. _Et puis, si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai encore quelques amis à qui parler._

 _Mais je m'inquiète pour vous,_ insistais-je.

 _Mon petit Peter, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, d'accord ?_

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire,_ expliquais-je. _Vous êtes un modèle pour moi..._

 _Écoute, Peter._ Dit-il sur un ton un peu plus ferme. _Avec Captain, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, et si je ne vais pas le traquer, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, ou je ne sais quelles sottises que tu te racontes dans ta petite tête d'ado. Mais, si je ne le poursuis pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de l'envoyer lui, Natasha, Wanda et Sam en prison. Tout simplement parce qu'ils font ce qui doit être fait._

 _Mais vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec les accords de Sokovie ?_

 _Avec la désertion de Captain America, et des autres... Cela complexifie grandement la situation... Et puis, ces accords... Ils ne pourront pas tenir, Peter. Un jour, le gouvernement sera obligé de les retirer._

 _Pourquoi vous dites ça ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

 _Tout simplement parce que le monde affrontera une crise comme nous n'en n'aurons jamais eu, et qu'on aura besoin des Avengers. Et que si on en venait à affronter un nouveau Ultron, ou pire, une nouvelle invasion Alien, je doute qu'à Rhodes, Vision et moi, on puisse arrêter ça..._ M'expliqua-t-il avec pessimisme.

 _Mais je suis là aussi,_ lui rappelais-je.

 _Ce n'est pas faux, mais face à des Chitauris, je ne suis pas sûr qu'à quatre, on ait plus de chance qu'à trois,_ souligna-t-il.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Et si j'en suis son raisonnement, s'il n'arrête pas Captain America, c'est uniquement parce que cela ne servirait à rien de l'envoyer en prison. Puisque le jour où on aura besoin de lui, il faudra qu'il soit capable d'intervenir.

 _Mais vous vous sentez capable de faire à nouveau équipe avec Captain ?_ Demandais-je. _Parce que si jamais on a besoin de lui dans une mission très dangereuse, vous serez obligé de travailler avec lui. Ce ne sera pas trop dur pour vous ?_

 _Et bien..._ Soupira-t-il. _J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas..._

 _Mais vous avez dit..._

 _Je sais... Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir travailler avec lui... Mais bon, quand le monde est en danger, on ne réfléchit pas. On fonce, et on verra le reste après..._

 _Mais s'il revient dans les Avengers, vous resterez ?_

 _Je n'en suis pas certain,_ m'avoua-t-il tout bas.

Mon cœur loupa un battement à cette annonce. Tony pourrait-il réellement quitter les Avengers ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... Ainsi, c'est avec un brin de panique dans la voix que je demandai :

 _Mais je deviendrais quoi si vous partez ?_

 _Oh la, calme-toi, Petit._ Me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux peint sur ses lèvres. _Tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi. Même si je ne suis plus un Avengers, je pourrais toujours m'occuper de toi. Tu seras mon activité de retraité !_

À cette annonce, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Si jamais Iron Man décidais de prendre sa retraite, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie actuelle. Venir le voir à la tour des Avengers, ça m'aide à trouver un équilibre entre ma vie de super-héros et ma vie d'étudiant. En effet, le voir réussir autant dans sa vie de super-héros que dans sa vie professionnelle, ça m'aide à me dire que j'en suis capable moi aussi. Que si Tony Stark arrive à gérer sa vie, il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle je ne puisse pas en faire autant. Alors, s'il venait à prendre sa retraite, j'aurais sûrement du mal à remonter la pente en cas de coup dur.

Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison, car il faut avouer que les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard ne sont pas non plus étranger à ce soulagement. Ne plus le voir, ça me briserait le cœur, car je ne désespère pas à l'idée de le séduire un jour. Et c'est ce que je tentai de faire durant tout le reste du repas. Mais en vain. Je crois sincèrement que Tony ne remarque pas du tout mes avances. Et j'ai l'impression qu'à sa façon de me parler, il me considère toujours comme un enfant... Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait... Tout ça à cause de cette stupide différence d'âge...

Une fois le repas terminé, il me proposa de retourner avec lui jusqu'à la base des Avengers, mais je déclinai son invitation. Il était temps pour moi de retourner au Queen's, et d'exercer un peu mon métier de super-héros. Et puis, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi après ce qu'il s'est produit ce week-end. Entre ma mission avec Deadpool, et surtout, la discutions que nous venions d'avoir avec Monsieur Stark. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, et de faire le point sur mes sentiments. Mais l'ingénieur ne chercha pas à me retenir, et se contenta de me souhaiter un bon week-end. Toutefois, juste avant de partir, il se retourna vers moi avant de me demander :

 _Au fait, Peter, il faudra que tu me donne les plans de ton costume. Que je puisse te proposer quelques idées d'améliorer, si la collaboration tient toujours..._

 _Bien sûr ! Je l'amènerais la prochaine fois !_

 _Ok,_ fit-il avant d'ajouter, _tu reviens quand tu veux, tu le sais ?_

 _Oui, je sais._

Après avoir entendu ces mots, je n'avais qu'une envie : Le prendre dans mes bras. Cependant, je retiens cette pulsion. Je n'ai pas encore l'impression d'être assez proche de lui pour me permettre de faire ce genre de chose. C'est pourquoi, je me retiens. Je me contentai donc de repartir dans mon quartier par le métro.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Référence à la fiction « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » chapitre II et III


	4. L'araignée sympa du quartier

**_Chapitre IV : L'araignée sympa du quartier._**

De retour au Queen's, je profitais de la fin d'après-midi pour aider quelques citoyens en détresse, mais aussi stopper quelques transactions de drogues. Et alors que la nuit était en train de tomber, je me postais en haut d'un immeuble, près de Time Square, afin d'écouter l'émission hebdomadaire de Jameson, au sujet de Spiderman ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'écoute, puisqu'il ne fait que dénigrer mes actions, et il me fait passer pour un méchant. Toutefois, dans un sens, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que la presse dit de moi en tant que super-héros. Et je me dis, qu'un jour, j'arriverais à le faire changer d'avis à mon sujet, et je lui prouverais que Spiderman est un véritable héros, et qu'il œuvre pour le bien commun, enfin que j'œuvre pour le bien commun devrais-je dire. Et pour ce faire, j'ai décidé de postuler au Daily Bugle en tant que photographe. Même si, honnêtement, je dois dire que cette idée n'est pas de moi, mais de mon amie M.J qui a l'écriture dans le sang ! Véritable journaliste dans l'âme, elle m'a convaincue qu'à nous deux, on pourrait rétablir l'honneur, et la réputation de Spiderman dans la presse. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle a raison, et surtout que nous serons pris. Si pour le moment nous n'avons eu aucun retour du journal, j'ai foi en mes photos. Tante May et Oncle Ben m'ont toujours dit que j'avais du talent pour photographier des choses, des gens, ainsi que pour immortaliser des moments. Et je compte bien les mettre à profit ne serait-ce que pour gagner un peu d'argent ce qui me permettrait de pouvoir me payer la faculté que je souhaite intégrer.

Et tandis que le journal de Jameson commençait directement sur des critiques à propos de Spiderman, j'entendis une voix familière dans mon dos me demander :

– _Alors comme ça on a pris le melon ?_

Je me retournais, et je vis que Deadpool se tenait juste derrière moi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour grimper jusqu'à moi sans que je m'en aperçoive avant. Je me tournais vers lui avant de lui demander sur un ton méfiant :

– _Que faites-vous ici vous ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être chez les X-Mens ?_

– _Je...me...suis...E.…CHA…PPE..._ Dit-il comme s'il chantonnait gaiement.

– _Je devrais prévenir Monsieur Stark tout de suite,_ soulignais-je.

– _Attends_ ! Dit-il soudainement pris de panique. _Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, Petit Spidey-boy !_

– _Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Vous m'avez mentis dans le but de vous servir de moi,_ répondis-je sur la défensive.

– _« Le petit marque un point »_

– _Chut ! Vous deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_ S'emporta-t-il. _Mais attends ! Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais besoin de cet argent, et puis, il n'y avait aucune information sur toi dedans ! Juste deux, trois bricoles sur les Avengers ! Rien d'important !_

– _Et alors ? L'argent justifie tout ?_

– _Pour le coup oui, je suppose…_

– _« L'argent fait tourner le monde, Spidey-Boy !»._

– _C'est à cause de ce genre de discours que le monde tourne mal, justement_. Dis-je pour défendre ma position.

– _Oh_ ! Fit-il surpris.

– _« Je m'attendais pas à ça ! »_

– _Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je t'accueille à bras ouvert après ce que tu m'as fait ? Et encore pire, après ce que tu as fait aux Avengers ? Et si quelqu'un avait eu vent de ces informations ? Tu les aurais mis en danger ! Et pour quelle raison ? Pour de l'argent ?_

– _Mais de l'argent récolté pour une bonne cause,_ tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

– _Le but dans lequel l'argent est dépensé ne peut pas racheter la provenance de l'argent_ , le coupais-je. _La mort et la haine ne peuvent jamais construire quelque chose de beau..._

– _Pourtant, ton précieux Tony Stark a bâti un empire sur des armes et du sang_ , me rappela-t-il avec une étrange pertinence. _Et de ce sang sont justement né les Avengers si ce n'est pas beau ça…_

– _Ce n'est pas totalement faux,_ approuvais-je. _Toutefois, il a su arrêter une entreprise qui lui rapportait des millions justement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que le sang d'innocents étaient versés. Et suite à ça, il passe sa vie à racheter ses actes. Et contrairement à vous_ , dis-je quelque peu en colère, _il ne justifie pas ses crimes sous couvert de bonnes actions imaginaires._

– _« Hey ! Ce n'est pas imaginaire ! »_

– _Peu importe,_ le coupais-je, car je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus.

– _Mais quand même ! Tu pourrais me parler !_

Mais alors qu'il me parlait, Karen me prévient qu'un braquage était en cours à l'angle de la sixième. Je bondis du toit en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Et tandis que je me balançais jusqu'au lieu du délit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la discutions que je venais de partager avec cet étrange personnage. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me colle. Mais je n'aime guère cela. Je ne le trouve pas équilibré, et clairement, cet homme est prêt à tout pour de l'argent. Et qu'importe à quelle fin il l'utilise, l'important c'est la façon dont il le récolte. Et je suis certain que Ben aurait été d'accord avec moi... Il vaut mieux être pauvre qu'avoir de l'argent sale... Cette leçon... Je crois que je l'ai appris de la pire façon qui soit... C'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas faire confiance à cet homme... Si seulement, à ce moment-là, j'avais su à quel point j'avais raison...On aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça...

Quelques semaines ont passées suite à ma dernière rencontre avec Deadpool. Et, j'ai repris ma routine. Je continue d'aller en cours dans le but d'obtenir mon bac, et je fais au mieux pour n'en manquer aucun. Si cela n'est pas toujours facile, ça s'explique en grande partie à cause de mes virées nocturnes déguisé en araignée ! Et comme si ma vie n'était pas assez chargée comme ça, j'ai enfin été accepté au Daily Bugle ! Et même si cela me rajoute une couche considérable de travail, je dois avouer que ce petit job me plaît beaucoup ! Je m'amuse à prendre des photos de moi en Spiderman, et je les revends à Jameson qui publie ensuite des articles à mon sujet ! Le seul bémol c'est la teneur des articles qui reste... Assez pimenté va-t-on dire...

Enfin, quant à ma vie de super-héros... Je n'étais pas encore retourné voir les Avengers. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'affronter Stark ce mois-ci. Après ce que j'avais appris, j'essayais de faire le point sur ce que je ressentais. Car s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, c'est que Captain America et Iron Man étaient très éperdus l'un de l'autre... Et même si je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, j'ai fini de feuilleter le petit calepin à dessin que j'ai trouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de Steve Rogers. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est rempli de croquis de l'ingénieur ainsi que de petits mots doux qu'ils s'échangeaient. Car, si j'ai bien reconstitué le puzzle, Steve dessinait souvent Tony sans que celui-ci ne soit particulièrement au courant. Et quand il découvrait un nouveau dessin de lui dans le petit livret, il laissait un petit mot à l'attention de son dessinateur... Des petits mots doux desquels se dégageaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre... Et aux vues de la conversation que nous avons eu la semaine dernière, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait oublié... Du coup, pour le moment, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre mes distances pour ne plus penser à lui, ou si au contraire, je dois foncer... Car très objectivement, je n'ai jamais été un Don Juan, et je crois bien que l'amour n'a jamais été fait pour moi... Déjà, ma première relation avec Lise a connu une fin précipitée lorsqu'il s'est avéré que son père était Vulture, un super méchant, que je traquais depuis quelques semaines... Suite à cela, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la très belle Marie Jane Watson[1], une jeune femme aussi belle qu'intelligente avec qui, Ned et moi, partagions nos cours. En plus de sa beauté, il s'avère que M.J a l'âme d'un journaliste, et qu'elle est très fan de Spiderman ! Et si je pensais avoir mes chances tout est allé de travers dès lors que Harry Osborn, mon meilleur ami d'enfance, a fait un retour fracassant dans ma vie après une longue période en Angleterre. Depuis, ils sont en couple... Mais bon, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être ami avec eux deux, et de me réjouir de leur bonheur. De toute façon pour être honnête, cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher avec M.J depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'éprouvais pour Monsieur Stark. J'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais pu combler une femme ni lui donner l'amour qu'elle mérite et inversement. Donc autant qu'elle soit avec mon meilleur ami ! S'ils sont heureux ensembles, ils ont évidemment ma bénédiction.

Toutefois, pour en revenir à mes sentiments, sont-ils assez forts pour remplacer Captain America dans le cœur de Monsieur Stark ? Et encore, si c'était le seul obstacle... Il ne faut pas non plus oublier la différence d'âge qui pousse le milliardaire à me considérer plus comme un poussin qu'il aurait pris sous son aile, plutôt que comme un adulte avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie... Mais, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, et puis, Ben me disait toujours que dans la vie si on ne tente rien, on n'a rien. Et c'est sans doute ce genre de discours qui explique mon côté optimiste ! Et c'est donc reboosté que je décidai de me rendre jusqu'à la tour des Avengers dans le but de prendre un peu des nouvelles de l'homme que j'aime.

Une fois au QG des Vengeurs, je me présentai devant les immenses portes blindées, qui bien sûr, me laissèrent rentrer sans le moindre problème. Je me faufilai dans le bâtiment, jusqu'aux étages supérieurs, dans lesquels se trouvaient les chambres ainsi que le séjour commun. C'était d'ailleurs l'endroit où j'ai le plus de chance de rencontrer les Avengers puisque c'est le lieu dans lequel ils viennent régulièrement se détendre et se retrouver après une dure journée. Toutefois lorsque j'arrivais dans l'immense living Room, la pièce était déserte. Je me rendis jusqu'au laboratoire de Tony, dans lequel il passait clairement le plus clair de son temps, mais encore une fois, je reviens bredouille. Et c'est en me rendant jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement que je fus un peu plus chanceux. Et si ce n'est pas Stark que je rencontrai, il s'agissait cependant de Vision qui remontait d'une petite séance de sport. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me salua avec enthousiasme avant de préciser :

– _Peter, je suppose que vous venez voir Tony, il s'est cependant absenté, je crois._

– _Ah_ , fis-je pour seule réaction.

– _Je crois qu'il est retourné à Miami pour régler quelques affaires avec Mademoiselle Potts_. M'expliqua-t-il.

– _Ah c'est dommage, j'avais apporté les plans de mon nouveau costume, et j'aurais aimé les regarder avec lui_ , dis-je en lui sortant l'excuse que j'avais préparé pour ma petite visite surprise.

Une visite surprise qui soit dite en passant était totalement tombé à l'eau. C'est pourquoi, je lui demandai alors :

– _Vous savez quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ?_

– _Je n'en ai aucune idée, cela fait presque une semaine qu'il s'est absenté, et il ne m'a pas informé de la date de son retour. Cependant, il part rarement très longtemps, rassurez-vous._

– _Ah bah, d'accord_ , me contentais-je de répondre. _Je vous remercie Monsieur Vision._

– _Vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement Vision_ , me dit-il sur un ton bienveillant.

– _Je vous appellerai ainsi, le jour où vous me tutoierez !_ M'exclamais-je avec humour avant de partir précipitamment.

Je savais que Vision n'était pas prêt à tant de familiarité avec moi, c'est pourquoi, je savais que je pouvais encore l'appeler Monsieur Vision durant quelques temps. Je n'aime pas trop tutoyer rapidement les personnes qui m'entourent, et certainement pas des héros tels que les Avengers. De plus, Ben et May m'ont toujours inculqué des valeurs de politesses que je m'efforce de maintenir.

En tous les cas, cette rencontre m'a permis de savoir une chose : Monsieur Stark n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Je n'aurais qu'à retenter ma chance plus tard. Après tout, comme l'a si bien dit Vision, Tony ne reste en général pas longtemps à la Magic City. Seulement, ce que j'ignorais c'était que j'aurais des nouvelles de l'ingénieur bien plus vite que prévu... Et certainement pas de la façon dont je l'aurais espéré...

Suite à ma visite surprise, je me suis rentré chez moi, et j'ai repris mes activités. Seulement, dans les jours qui ont suivis, tandis que j'étais en train de déjeuner avec May, mon regard fut attiré par les images que diffusaient la télévision. Tandis que je constatais que le programme en cours de diffusion venait d'être stoppé, pour laisser place à des images à la fois troublantes et violentes, je demandais à May de bien vouloir monter le son. Et alors que ma tante était en train de s'exécuter, un caractère chinois apparu sur un fond rouge, et une voix grave pris la parole :

– _Je suis le Mandarin, et je vous apporte un message de la plus haute importance_. Se présenta-t-il brièvement. _Et, je sais que ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu. Toutefois, le Mandarin de vos souvenirs n'était qu'un acteur, qu'une figurine, utilisé par l'industrie américaine dans le but de dissimuler leurs crimes affreux. Des crimes qui continuent de se perpétuer, et de se reprendre bien au-delà de vôtre immonde continent. Pourtant, vous continuez à vivre dans l'opulence et dans l'omission de vos terribles actions. Mais je suis là pour vous ouvrir les yeux..._

Suite à ces mots, l'écran devient subitement noir avant de nous laisser un homme, visiblement asiatique, apparaître. Il se tenait debout, dans un costume luxueux, avec un homme agenouillé à ses pieds, dont le visage était dissimulé par une cagoule. Et c'est d'un geste vif qui dévoila le visage du deuxième homme, et lorsque je le vis, je ne pus dissimuler ma surprise... Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de décrocher un mot, l'homme repris la parole avec sérieux :

– _Vous vous sentez intouchable, parce que des hommes aux ego surdimensionnés vous ont promis la sécurité. Une sécurité qui semble, aujourd'hui, bien relative, quand on voit qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se protéger tout seul. Une sécurité que je serais à même de vous apporter, et vous prodiguer si vous le vouliez. Cependant, je sais que vous avez foi en vos héros, en vos Avengers, alors je vais vous prouver que vous n'avez plus aucune raison de leur faire confiance. Et plus particulièrement de faire confiance à leur leader... À Tony Stark..._

À ce moment-là, il sorti un sabre qu'il glissa sous le cou de l'ingénieur qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Comme ses yeux étaient bandés, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Monsieur Stark devait être terrifié, et moi j'étais assis là... impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder cette scène insoutenable sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

– _Je vais vous prouver que ni lui, ni les Avengers et encore moins les fugitifs aux ordres du Nomad, ne seront capable de le sauver... Je vais détruire vos héros, vos illusions de protection, dans le but de vous prouver votre vulnérabilité. Et une fois que vous en aurez conscience, vous n'aurez plus qu'à me prêter allégeance, sans quoi... Vous le regrettez..._

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que l'image se coupa, tandis que je restai interdit durant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser que Monsieur Stark ait été enlevé... C'était tout de même un super-héros ! Et même si je savais que je prendrais le soin de vérifier auprès d'Happy s'il était effectivement arrivé quelque chose à l'Iron Man, au fond, je savais pertinemment que c'était bien lui. Son visage, je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille... D'ailleurs, même s'il avait les yeux bandés, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que son visage était tuméfié, et que sa lèvre était fendue. Ce qui indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait été torturé, ou tout du moins, brutalisé. Et alors que je songeais à tout ça, ce fut May qui me sortit de mes réflexions :

– _Oh mon dieu... Peter... C'était vraiment Tony Stark ?_

– _Je...crois que oui.._. répondis-je toujours autant sous le choc.

– _Peter._..Dit-elle sur un ton suppliant, _promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t'en mêler, s'il te plaît ? Cela te dépasse..._

– _Tante May... je ne peux pas te promettre ça... Monsieur Stark... Il m'a beaucoup aidé, et je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos maintenant... Faut que je le retrouve..._

Oui, il fallait que je le retrouve. Je ne pouvais certainement pas le laisser aux mains d'un psychopathe. Seulement, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher ce mandarin. Comme je n'avais aucune piste, pour le moment, ma meilleure option est très certainement de retourner voir Happy, afin de connaître les circonstances de la disparition de Tony. Si déjà je parvenais à savoir où il a été enlevé, ainsi que comment, je parviendrais peut-être à remonter la piste de ce mandarin. C'est pourquoi, dans un premier temps, je tentai d'appeler l'homme de main de l'ingénieur, mais il ne dérocha pas. Sans doute devait-il être lui-même en train de le chercher, ou tout simplement de répondre aux multiples appels qui ont été engendrés par cette diffusion piratée. Après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de le joindre en vain, je décidai de laisser tomber et de plutôt tenter ma chance à la tour des Avengers. Après tout, il y avait encore Vision et Rhodes là-bas, peut-être ont-ils des informations, ou peut-être même sont-ils en train de prévoir un assaut contre ce fameux mandarin.

C'est donc après avoir enfilé mon costume que je me rendis au QG des Avengers à la vitesse de la lumière. Comme toujours, J.A.R.V.I.S me laissa pénétrer dans le bâtiment et me prévient que tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle de briefing. Et c'est avec appréhension que je grimpai les marches qui me séparaient de ces héros. Par réflexe, je frappai avant d'entrer, et une voix me donna l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce. Et contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, il y avait bien plus de monde que prévu. En effet, en plus de Vision et Rhodes, il y avait également Happy, Nick Fury, ainsi que Maria Hills. Et c'est avec une inquiétude non dissimulée que je leur demandai :

– _Que s'est-il passé ?_

– _Spiderman, vous ne devriez pas être ici,_ souligna le directeur du SHIELD, _vous n'êtes pas habilité à utiliser les..._

– _Monsieur Stark l'a habilité à utiliser les installations des Avengers, ainsi que leurs ressources, aussi bien informatiques que matérielles, en cas de besoin,_ me défendit J.A.R.V.I.S.

– _Merci J.A.R.V.I.S_ , dis-je par réflexe. _Happy, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de Monsieur Stark ?_

– _Pour le moment, la seule chose que l'on sait c'est que l'avion qu'il avait pris avec Pepper a été détourné par des terroristes..._ Me répondit-il.

– _On ignore comment ils ont réussi à neutraliser l'armure de Tony,_ repris Rhodes, _mais nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis hier au soir, et là...on reçoit cette vidéo..._

– _Mais, et Pepper ?_ Demandais-je

– _Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Mademoiselle Potts à l'heure actuelle. Pour le moment, nous devons supposer qu'elle a été kidnappée avec Tony,_ précisa Vision.

– _Et vous allez faire quoi ?_ Finis-je par demander. _Vous avez des pistes ? Vous savez qui est ce mandarin ?_

– _Pour le moment, nous n'avons malheureusement aucune piste,_ m'expliqua Vision.

– _Écoutez, Spiderman, on s'occupe de retrouver Tony,_ me rassura Rhodes, _rentrez chez vous._

– _Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner !_ M'emportais-je immédiatement.

– _Tony ne voudrait pas que tu t'en mêles,_ m'expliqua Happy. _En plus, tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre d'histoire et cela ne se passe même pas à New York..._

– _Mais ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon âge !_ Me défendis-je. _C'est de la vie de Tony dont on parle !_

– _Justement, non seulement vous n'êtes pas habilité pour ce genre de mission,_ approuva Nick Fury, _mais qui plus est, vous n'êtes même pas capable de mener à bien un sauvetage de cette envergure. Vous êtes jeune, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et arrêter quelques délinquants afin de prendre des galons._

– _Mais !_ Protestais-je.

– _Il n'y a pas de mais,_ m'enfonça Happy _, rentre chez toi petit. C'est ce que Tony aurait voulu de toute façon._

– _Mais je peux au moins savoir où son avion a disparu ?_

– _Cette information est classée confidentielle,_ me sermonna Maria Hills. _Nous la partagerons avec vous lorsque vous serez officiellement un Avengers, ou du moins, que vous nous révéliez votre identité..._

– _Bien, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je mènerais mon enquête seul !_

Et c'est donc contrarié que je quittai précipitamment la salle de réunion. Sérieusement, pour qui se prennent-ils ? Enfin, la question est surtout : à quel point pensent-ils que je suis un incapable ? Je suis largement assez compétent pour les aider à secourir Iron Man, et puis, aux vues de la situation, peuvent-ils vraiment se permettre de refuser mon aide ? Personnellement, je pense que dans ce genre de cas, une aide, aussi modeste soit-elle, ne devrait pas être traitée à la légère. Enfin, qu'importe, s'ils ne veulent pas de mon assistance, je me débrouillerais tout seul. Après tout, j'ai déjà été forcé de faire mes preuves sans le soutien de qui que ce soit, et je n'ai pas peur de recommencer. Et quand bien même ils n'auraient effectivement pas besoin de moi, je ne pourrais pas rester assis les bras croisés à attendre que ça se passe en sachant pertinemment que Monsieur Stark se fait torturer !

Et si j'étais déterminé au moment où j'ai quitté la tour des Avengers, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je l'espérais. Puisque les seules informations que j'ai pu récolter sur le Mandarin serait qu'il achète de nombreux appareils de hautes technologies, mais aucun de ses hommes de main n'a voulu me révéler quoique ce soit sur lui ou sur sa cachette. En fait, certains ont même tenté de mettre fin à leurs jours lorsque je leur tombais dessus. Si pour le moment j'ai réussi à éviter le pire, je n'ai cependant obtenu aucune information valable. Et si personnellement je n'avance pas, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ait beaucoup avancé du côté des Avengers non plus. Puisque les seules nouvelles que nous avons proviennent du Mandarin qui a lancé une sorte de décompte macabre durant lequel il provoque tous les super-héros de réagir... Sans que pour le moment personne ne l'ait fait…

C'est angoissé que je grimpai tout en haut d'un immeuble de Time Square afin de regarder les dernières informations diffusées sur les écrans géants... Et les nouvelles étaient toujours les mêmes... On parlait, encore et toujours, de la disparition de Tony Stark et de Pepper Potts. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions absolument aucune nouvelle de la directrice de Stark Industrie ce qui était particulièrement inquiétant à la vue de la personnalité dangereuse du Mandarin. Mais pour le moment, si nous pouvions supposer le pire, il faut avouer qu'il n'a rien confirmé non plus. Et s'il s'avère que cet homme est dangereux, il faut avouer qu'il est aussi très mégalomane, et si jamais il avait tué Mademoiselle Potts, on peut légitimement imaginer qu'il l'aurait dévoilé au grand jour. Du moins, je l'espère. Sinon...

Et c'est en poussant un long soupire que je me laissai retomber sur le dos en haut de cet immeuble. Et même si j'étais sur un toit, je distinguais à peine les étoiles qui illuminait le ciel, pourtant dégagé, à cause de toute la pollution ambiante. Et pourtant, j'avais besoin de calme et de sérénité pour pouvoir me ressourcer un peu. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. Toutefois, comme il m'était impossible de me focaliser sur mes idées, je me redressai instinctivement. Et alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, le visage de Wilson Fisk, alias Kingping, apparu sur l'écran juste en face de moi, ce qui me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Une réalité que j'avais bêtement négligé : Il existe d'autres super-héros que les Avengers, et ce Daredevil, qui vient d'arrêter Wilson Fisk, saura peut-être quelque chose au sujet de Monsieur Stark. Ou peut-être qu'il connaîtra quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer de le retrouver, et je n'ai aucune autre piste pour le moment de toute façon.

C'est donc posté sur le toit d'un immeuble de Hell's Kitchen que je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de contacter Daredevil. Car, je ne le connaissais que de nom et de réputation, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement. Pour le moment, je pense que la meilleure option est d'arpenter les rues du quartier durant la nuit, puisque c'est visiblement le moment où il agit le plus souvent. Et afin de réunir toutes les chances de mon côté, j'ai demandé à Karen de me signaler toutes les agressions en cours dans le voisinage. Et, je dois avouer que je suis étonné du nombre de victime qu'il peut y avoir en une seule nuit ici. Toutefois, je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser, et je me rendis à chaque endroit que Karen m'indiquait afin d'y secourir tous ceux qui était victime d'une agression quelconque. Et si j'interviens une bonne partie de la nuit sans voir personne, la chance finie par me sourire. Et alors que j'étais en train de stopper un malfrat, j'entendis une voix raisonner dans mon dos :

– _C'est un peu loin de votre quartier de prédilection, n'est-ce pas, Spiderman ?_

Surpris de n'avoir entendu personne venir dans mon dos, je me retournais pour découvrir le démon de Hell's Kitchen. Tout vêtu de rouge, avec des cornes sur le casque, il porte bien son nom. Et c'est soulagé de l'avoir enfin trouvé que je lui déclarai avec une pointe d'humour :

– _Oh vous savez, plus une toile d'araignée est grande, et plus on a de chance d'y attraper quelques moucherons._

– _Mais cela me semble loin de votre tanière_ , répondit-il sur une pointe d'humour.

– _Vous savez, Monsieur Daredevil, je ne souhaite pas marcher..._

– _Vous pouvez m'appelez tout simplement Daredevil_ , me coupa-t-il toujours aussi amusé.

– _Heu oui..._ Réalisais-je soudain en comprenant que je me comportais comme un enfant, _Daredevil, je suis désolé de vous déranger dans votre quartier, mais je devais vous demander quelque chose._

– _Je vous en pire._

– _Est-ce que vous avez la moindre information sur l'enlèvement de Stark ?_

– _Non,_ répondit-il simplemen _t, mais les Avengers s'en occupent, non ?_

– _Oui, mais je crois qu'ils n'ont aucune piste et le temps est compté..._ Répondis-je dépité par sa réponse. _Aucun des criminels que vous avez arrêtés travaillent pour le mandarin ?_

– _Pas que je sache, en ce moment, je me suis concentré sur les hommes de Fisk_ , m'expliqua-t-il.

– _Et vous ne connaissez personne qui pourrait m'aider ?_ Finis-je par demander déprimer.

– _Je n'en suis pas sûr,_ se dit-il presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, _mais elle pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire_

– _Qui ça ?!_ M'exclamais-je avec un regain d'énergie.

– _Elle s'appelle Jessica Jones, c'est une détective privée, peut-être qu'elle aura des informations auxquelles vous n'avez pas eu accès jusqu'à présent. Ou elle pourra vous guider sur des pistes que vous n'avez pas songé à explorer._

– _Où puis-je la trouver ?_

– _Elle possède une agence du nom d'Alias Investigation, je pense que vous pourrez trouver l'adresse sur internet._

– _Je vous remercie !_ Lui dis-je reconnaissant de son aide.

– _Je vous en prie, Spiderman. N'hésitez pas à me revenir me voir en cas de besoin._

– _Merci, et vous aussi...heu...n'hésitez pas ! Votre fidèle serviteur sera là pour vous servir !_ Répondis-je avec entrain.

Suite à cela, je bondis sur un immeuble avant de prendre mon envole grâce à mes toiles. Après que Karen m'ait donné l'adresse de l'agence détective, je m'y rendis avec précipitation. Toutefois, je dois avouer que lorsque j'arrivais sur place, et que je trouvai un immeuble à moitié en ruine, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si j'étais au bon endroit. Mais comme Karen me le certifia, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de ce vieux bâtiment. Et effectivement, dans le hall d'entrée, on pouvait trouver une petite affiche en papier sur lequel était inscrit le fameux « _Alias Investigation, 1er étage, porte du fond_ ». Et c'est en suivant ces directives que je tombai sur une porte cassée sur laquelle je toquai en douceur. Conscient de déranger une femme à une heure tardive, je n'étais pas certain d'obtenir une réponse. Cependant à ma grande surprise, la porte s'entrouvrit difficilement pour laisser apparaître le visage d'une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Ses yeux bleu clair me fixaient tandis que son visage affichait une mine exténuée. Et c'est sans s'étonner de me voir en costume débarquer chez elle, qu'elle me demanda avec nonchalance :

– _J'peux t'aider ?_

– _Heu oui... Daredevil m'a dit de..._

– _Venir me voir ?_ Dit-elle en soupirant.

– _Oui,_ acquiesçais-je.

– _Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre... s_ 'exclama-t-elle avant d'ajouter _: Aller, rentre_

Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand me laissant ainsi la possibilité de rentrer dans son appartement miteux. Visiblement enivrée, elle tituba jusqu'à son bureau où elle récupéra une flasque qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Une fois terminée, elle poussa un juron avant de retourner son attention vers moi.

– _J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir me déranger à une heure aussi tardive,_ m'avertit-elle

– _Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des informations sur l'enlèvement de Tony Stark_

– _De ce que je sais, il se rendait à Honk Kong avec Virigina Potts, alias Pepper, pour un congrès. Leur jet privé aurait été détourné durant le trajet par des hommes du Mandarin._

– _Et vous n'en savez pas plus sur le lieu précis ?_

– _Visiblement, il a disparu des radars en Chine, mais c'est loin d'ici. Il faudrait que je me rende sur place pour en apprendre plus,_ m'explique-t-elle. _Et je n'ai ni le temps, ni les moyens._

– _Et vous en savez plus sur le Mandarin ?_

– _Je sais qu'il se revendique être de la même lignée que Gengis Khan, et que son véritable prénom serait Gene Khan. Seulement, j'ai vérifié, et il n'y aucun Gene Khan qui descend directement ou indirectement de la lignée de Gengis Khan._

– _Ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait mentit ?_

– _Soit qu'il a mentit, soit qu'il est l'enfant illégitime de quelqu'un, ou tout simplement qu'il croit à ses mensonges._

– _Et ? Vous savez où il vit ?_

– _De ce que j'en sais, il n'a pas quitté la Chine._

– _Ça reste un territoire vague à explorer,_ me plaignis-je.

– _Sans vouloir te vexer petit,_ dit-elle en soupirant, _tu prends le problème dans le mauvais sens._

– _Comment ça ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

– _Stark, ça doit être une des personnes possédant la meilleure sécurité au monde, comment as-t-il pu se faire enlever sans réagir ?_

– _Je...j'en sais rien..._ avouais-je sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

– _J'ai checké l'équipage qui est monté à bord avec les milliardaires ce jour-là, et il s'avère qu'un des pilotes habituels de Stark était absent... Il a été retrouvé mort chez lui le jour suivant la disparition de Stark. Mais avec l'intervention télévisée du mandarin personne n'en a parlé._

– _Et vous pensez qu'il aurait pu détourner l'avion seul ? Que c'était le mandarin lui-même ?_

– _Non, je ne pense pas. C'était un pari risqué de s'en prendre à Iron Man de façon frontale, et il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à prendre des risques inconsidérés. Par contre, toutes les hôtesses avaient également des noms asiatiques... Tu sais, c'est facile de droguer un homme,_ suggéra-t-elle.

– _Vous pensez que les hôtesses les ont drogués ?_ Demandais-je interloqué.

– _Ça ce n'est qu'une supposition, ce qui est important dans ce que j'ai dit est de savoir qui sont ces hôtesses,_ soupira-t-elle encore une fois.

– _Et donc ?_ Demandais-je impatient.

– _Toutes les identités étaient fausses._

– _Oh mon dieu !_

– _Oh mon dieu,_ m'imita-t-elle avec un ton blasé. _Ce qui nous amène à une dernière question, qui est ?_

– _Comment elles ont fait pour passer la sécurité de Stark ?_

– _Hum...Pas mauvaise comme question, mais visiblement le mandarin est un homme plein de ressource. Et je ne pense pas que Tony Stark fasse des recherches sur tous ses employés de façon détaillées. Non, je pensais à une question plus large : Comment savait-il que Stark allait prendre un avion ce jour-là ? C'est pas étrange qu'il le sache alors que Stark garde toutes ses informations ultra secrètes ? Surtout quand la vie de Potts est aussi en jeu ?_

– _Vous pensez qu'il a pu pirater J.A.R.V.I.S ?_

– _Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas chose aisée,_ approuva-t-elle. _Ou alors, peut être que le mandarin a acheté cette information à quelqu'un._

– _À Deadpool ?!_ Réalisais-je subitement que j'étais en train de passer à côté d'un élément aussi primordial alors que j'avais toutes les cartes en main depuis le début.

– _En quelques sortes, mais je dirais plutôt au Taskmaster._

– _Mais comment ? On avait récupéré la clé !_

– _Peut-être qu'il avait eu le temps d'en faire une copie, en tout cas, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui connaît la vérité, et je pense que c'est cette personne que tu devrais aller voir._

– _Je vous remercie pour votre aide !_

– _C'est pas gratuit,_ me lança-t-elle visiblement sans blaguer _. J'enverrais la facture à Stark quand tu l'auras retrouvé..._

– _Vue l'argent dont il dispose, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème,_ confirmais-je.

Suite à ces révélations, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi stupide. Comment j'avais pu passer à côté d'éléments aussi grossiers ? Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas me focaliser sur mes erreurs, je dois plutôt avancer sur ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre ce soir. Et je compte bien aller trouver Deadpool, seulement, je ne sais pas où il habite et Karen non plus. La seule chose que je savais c'était qu'il avait un lien avec les X-mens, mais il me sera difficile de rentrer là-bas. Et alors que je réfléchissais à l'endroit où je pourrais le retrouver, un bout de conversation qu'on avait eu me revient en mémoire. Il me semble qu'il avait mentionné un bar dans lequel il se rendait souvent. Et si je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir du nom de celui-ci, je savais que Karen pourrait me le retrouver sans aucun souci. Elle me signala qu'il s'agissait du Sister's Margaret qui se situait dans les quartiers malfamés de New York. Je m'y rendis avec cette fois-ci l'espoir d'avoir des réponses à mes questions.

Quand je trouvais enfin le bar qui était perdue entre deux ruelles, aussi sales que malodorantes, je m'y rendis avec précaution. Honnêtement, toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient ressemblaient grandement à des criminels, ou tout du moins à des mercenaires sans foi ni loi. Je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place, mais je devais me faire violence si je voulais trouver ce que je cherchais. Et, c'est toujours costumé, que je m'approchai du comptoir sous les regards estomaqués de ceux qui m'entourais. Je demandai de ma voix la plus sérieuse :

– _Où est Deadpool ?_

– _Alors là... j'en ai aucune... Mais alors absolument aucune idée... Mais vraiment aucune idée_...Me répondit le barman avec une voix de drogué.

– _J'ai juste quelques questions à lui poser, je ne lui veux aucun mal,_ lui expliquais-je

– _Non, mais vraiment... ça fait quoi... piou ! Des mois qu'on ne l'a pas vue ici, hein les gars ?_

– _C'est quoi son problème à ce p'tit gars ?_ S'exclama l'un des gros malabars qui se tenait accoudé au bar à côté de moi.

– _Je n'ai aucun problème,_ répondis-je sur la défensive.

Et alors que les hommes semblaient se mettre tous en position d'attaque, une voix s'éleva derrière nous et s'écria :

– _Oh mon dieu Weasel, tu aurais dû voir ça ! J'ai chié une crotte parfaite !_

– _« Elle avait la forme de l'étron parfait_ , confirma-t-il lui-même. »

– _Oh c'est pas vrai..._ Murmura le barman dans sa barbe.

– _Non mais je te jure, c'est dingue..._ Dit le principal intéressé en entrant dans la pièce.

Il sembla marquer un temps d'arrêt quand il m'aperçut, et je crois bien que j'en fis de même quand je vis son visage. Il était entièrement défiguré comme s'il avait été grièvement brûlé. Et si je fus choqué par cette vision, son comportement à lui était l'opposé total du mien. Certes, il semblait surpris de me voir ici, mais aussi et surtout surexcité. Il me sauta dessus et m'attrapa dans ses bras avant de s'écrier avec une joie intense :

– _Oh mon dieu mon Spidey ! Oh mon dieu, je savais que tu me pardonnerais et que tu viendrais travailler avec moi !_

– _« Tu as vue Weasel ! Tu m'as mentis quand tu m'as dit que plus personne ne pourrait m'aimer pour ce que je suis ! »_

– _Je ne suis pas vraiment venu te faire une déclaration d'amour, ou je ne sais pas quoi, ce serait plutôt l'inverse,_ le recadrais-je.

– _Oh, vient on va parler dans un endroit plus privé,_ me dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Et malgré que je n'aie aucune envie de le suivre, je m'exécutai histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité puisque depuis mon entrée dans ce bar miteux tout le monde s'était agglutiné autours de nous. Et il nous serait impossible d'avoir une discutions en paix dans ces conditions. Ainsi, il m'entraîna dans une petite pièce qui se situait juste au-dessus du bar. Visiblement, il devait s'agir de l'entrepôt dans lequel le tenancier stockait tous les produits nécessaires à l'exploitation du bar. Et évidemment, tout était délabré, et je pourrais presque jurer avoir vue un rat en montant...

Une fois seul à seul, Deadpool me colla contre le mur et me demanda d'une voix sensuelle :

– _Alors comme ça tu es venu me déclarer ta flamme ?_

Je le repoussais avec agacement avant de lui dire sur un ton glacial :

– _Je t'ai déjà dit que non. L'homme à qui tu as vendu les informations, tu sais où il se trouve ?_

– _Oh..._ Fit-il visiblement déçu. _Tu t'inquiètes pour Stark c'est ça ? T'en fais pas, je suis certains que les Avengers vont aller le sauver._

– _Tu sais où il est ?_

– _Eh bien, il est possible que je connaisse quelqu'un qui le sache._

– _« En échange d'une petite faveur, on pourrait même te dire qui c'est.._. précisa-t-il ».

– _Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?_ Répondis-je froidement.

– _Et bien... On va dire que oui, je suppose... Bref !_

– _Alors, qui est-ce ?_

– _Qui est qui ?_ Répéta-t-il avec étonnement.

– _Deadpool ! Qui sait où se trouve Tony Stark ?_ Répétais-je avec un brin d'énervement dans la voix.

– _Oh ! C'est qu'il s'énerve le petit !_

– _En même temps ! Comment tu veux que je ne m'énerve pas ?! Stark est en train de se faire torturer, et c'est de ta faute, et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est que je m'énerve ?!_

– _Non, ce n'est pas ma faute,_ se défendit-il sans aucune conviction dans la voix.

– _« Enfin, on a quand même vendu des informations sensibles sur la vie personnelle de Stark au Taskmaster... »_

– _Tu l'admets donc toi-même,_ dis-je toujours autant agacé. _Et donc ?_

– _Donc... je te dirais tout, si tu me fais bisou_ , dit-il joueur.

– _Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer !_ Répondis-je avec colère.

– _Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer, j'ai juste envie d'avoir un tendre baiser de ma princesse en colère..._ Dit-il l'air toujours aussi enjoué.

– _Écoute moi bien Deadpool, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises ! Je vais aller retrouver Taskmaster et le faire parler !_

– _Oh !_ Fit-il visiblement choqué, _arrêtes-tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas assez fort pour le vaincre !_

– _« Et il faut dire que tout le monde attend avec impatience notre premier baiser !_ »

– _Je suis assez fort pour le vaincre ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je mourrais en essayant !_

– _Tu es tellement brave mon petit Spidey ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça tout seul, tu sais ?_ Dit-il l'air toujours heureux.

– _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide._

– _Bien sûr que si ! D'autant plus que tu perdras du temps à aller voir le Taskmaster alors que je sais qui l'a engagé !_

– _Qui_ ? Dis-je en marmonnant entre mes dents.

– _Un homme détestable..._

– _« On ne peut même pas dire qu'il s'agit d'un super méchant tant il s'avère qu'il est ridicule et pathétique,_ précisa-t-il ».

– _Je suis un milliardaire, je purge ma peine de prison sur une île, je me suis pris une raclée par Captain America après avoir engagé Bullseye... Je suis... Je suis ?_ Dit-il très rapidement comme s'il présentait un jeu télévisé.

– _Justin Hammer,_ me souffla Karen.

– _Hammer ?! Je vais aller lui rendre une visite dans ce cas !_

– _Je viens avec toi !_ Dit-il tout guilleret.

– _Hors de question,_ protestais-je immédiatement.

– _Bien, comment tu comptes te rendre sur l'île ? Moi, je connais quelqu'un qui a un bateau..._ Suggéra-t-il absolument pas subtilement.

– _Ah oui ?_

– _Oh que oui ! Alors, on fait équipe ?_

– _Faisons donc cela..._ Consentis-je à contre cœur.

Si j'acceptais son aide, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai confiance en lui, ou encore moins parce que je n'avais pas l'occasion de trouver un bateau pour me rendre jusqu'à l'île d'Hammer. Mais j'acceptais uniquement parce que Deadpool possède des capacités plutôt impressionnantes et qu'il est immortel. Et j'aurais sûrement besoin de son aide si Hammer a engagé des mercenaires pour défendre sa villa. Et c'est donc en compagnie de Deadpool que je me rendis sur une petite île pour obtenir des réponses...

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires !

Si vous aimez cette histoire, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour du côté de la fiction « L'amour au-delà de la haine » qui se déroule du point de vue de Captain America et qui retrace les événements depuis l'enlèvement de Stark. Bien sûr, vous aurez des scènes inédites par rapport à celle-ci puisque Peter n'est pas toujours présent !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture

* * *

[1]Petite précision, dans cette fiction, je distingue Marie Jane Watson, de Michelle que l'on peut apercevoir dans le film de Spiderman Homecoming. Elles sont toutes les deux présentent dans la vie de Peter mais ne sont pas le même personnage.


	5. Dans l'ombre d'un héros

_**Chapitre V : Dans l'ombre d'un héros.**_

C'est dans les ténèbres de la nuit que je m'infiltrais sur l'île privée de Hammer aux côtés de Deadpool. Si j'avais prévenu Wade Wilson que nous devions faire vite afin que Justin Hammer nous donne les informations sur la capture de Stark par le Mandarin. Je l'avais également prévenu qu'on ne devait tuer personne. Si je devais sauver la vie d'Iron Man, je le ferais sans faire couler le sang. C'est pourquoi je me chargerais seul de mettre hors d'état de nuire les gardes du domaine. Et c'est le plus discrètement possible que je mis en place des pièges à l'aide mes toiles. Et tandis que je neutralisais sans problème les hommes de mains de Hammer, je surveillais du coin de l'œil l'avancée de mon coéquipier afin de m'assurer qu'il suive mes directives. Et, malgré la violence de ses attaques, ses proies étaient toujours en vie. C'est déjà ça. Et alors que nous arrivions au bureau, Karen me prévient :

 _Peter, je me dois de vous informer qu'un hélicoptère est sur le point de prendre son envol sur le toit_

 _Quoi ?!_ M'écriais-je

 _Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?_ S'étonna Deadpool.

 _Un hélicoptère est en train de décoller !_

 _Oh putin le petit fils de..._

 _« Oh oh pas de gros mot »_ se corrigea-t-il tout seul

 _J'y vais, termine ici !_ Dis-je en bondissant à travers la vite avant d'ajouter : _et sans faire couler le sang !_

Tout en courant sur le mur, j'utilisais mes toiles pour me propulser et atteindre l'hélicoptère le plus rapidement possible. Et s'il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre le toit, il était déjà trop tard. L'appareil était en train de s'envoler. Par réflexe, je lançai une toile dessus et tentais de le retenir de toutes mes forces. Mais c'était peine perdue ! Afin de ne pas perdre la trace de Hammer je décidais de changer de tactique et de m'agripper à l'hélicoptère. Et alors que j'étais en train de me hisser jusqu'au cockpit, un homme ouvrit la porte et voulu me tirer dessus avec un bazooka. Et c'est uniquement grâce à mon sixième sens que je parviens à esquiver de justesse la balle qui volait vers moi et qui alla s'écraser au sol. Et alors que l'homme rechargeait son arme, je le vis soudain s'effondrer et tomber de l'hélicoptère. Et alors que j'allais le rattraper, j'entendis une voix hurler derrière moi :

 _De rien, mon Spidey !_

Je pris tout de même soin de propulser l'homme contre le mur histoire qu'il ne s'écrase pas par terre au cas où il serait toujours en vie. Même si j'ai un sérieux doute à ce sujet. Pour l'heure, je préférais me concentrer sur ma tâche et c'est difficilement que je me hissais jusqu'à la cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'attrapais Hammer qui était terrorisé et je le plaquais contre la paroi. Après l'avoir entoilé, je le pris sous le bras avant de sauter dans le vide pour atteindre l'île le plus rapidement possible. J'amortis notre chute grâce à mes toiles, et c'est une fois au sol que je l'attrapais pour lui demander :

 _Où se trouve Tony Stark ?!_

 _Je... je n'en sais rien..._ Se défendit-il pathétiquement.

Deadpool nous rejoins avec nonchalance avant d'ajouter d'une voix enjouée :

 _Oh ! Mais c'est le rat de Hammer ! C'est rare de le trouver hors de son trou..._

 _Deadpool...Vous êtes un mercenaire…Je peux vous payer, si vous chassez Spiderman !_ Proposa-t-il avec culot

 _Oh ! Mais ais-je bien entendu ? Tu me propose de tuer l'homme que j'aime ? Je crois que tu es mal barré..._ Dit-il d'un air soudainement plus sombre.

 _« Raté pour le deal, Hammer »_

 _Parle !_ M'énervais-je.

 _Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne connais pas...ARGH_

Le hurlement de Hammer avait été arraché par Deadpool qui venait tout juste de lui tirer une balle dans le pied. Il reprit la parole avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

 _Et là ? Ça ne te revient toujours pas ? Parce qu'on doit dire que c'est tout de même étrange que ton pire ennemi se fasse enlever par un homme qui a obtenu exactement les mêmes informations que toi..._

 _Des informations que j'ai obtenu en partie grâce à toi..._ Marmonna-t-il

 _Mauvaise réponse_ , répondit-il sur une intonation brutale.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus à nouveau, je m'interposais entre les deux. Je poussais Wade sur le côté avant de lui dire :

 _Je t'ai dit qu'on ne torturait personne !_

 _Non, tu m'as dit qu'on ne tuait personne, c'est totalement différent !_ Se défendit-il en insistant sur me mot tuait. _Et puis un homme comme lui, si tu ne lui mets pas un peu la pression, il ne craquera pas._

 _On m'a déjà fait le coup du gentil flic et du mauvais flic_ , nous préviens Hammer.1

 _Sauf que je ne suis pas un flic, je suis un mercenaire... Et là on me paye pour retrouver Stark..._

 _« Et on ne m'appelle pas DEAD pool pour rien »_ précise-t-il avec une voix légèrement plus agressive.

 _Deadpool_ ! Dis-je en me tenant toujours entre lui et l'homme qu'il tentait d'intimider

 _Écoute, Spiderman, tu veux sauver Iron Man ? Tu n'as plus envie qu'il soit torturé physiquement et psychologiquement ? Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me laisser faire... Parce que s'il ne veut pas être blessé...ou même tué... Il n'a qu'une seule information à nous donner... Quelques mots et il ne souffrira pas... Quelques mots qui ne lui coûtent absolument rien... Et qui lui épargnerons beaucoup de souffrance inutile…_

Dans le fond, il n'avait pas totalement tort, s'il n'avait pas envie d'être blessé, il n'avait qu'à parler. D'autant plus que pendant qu'il ne parle pas, c'est Tony qui souffre... Et le compte à rebours approche de plus en plus de la fin... Alors... S'il faut lui faire un peu... de pression... C'est pour la bonne cause, non ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Wade s'est rapproché de l'homme d'affaire qui semblait affolé. Cependant, à cause de mes toiles, il était totalement immobilisé et n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite. Mais alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentit, je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir quand j'entendis les hurlements de douleur de Hammer. Je repoussais Wade et je m'approchai de Hammer dont la jambe était ensanglantée.

 _Parlez_ , lui ordonnais-je, _qu'on puisse vous emmenez à l'hôpital !_

 _Je ne dirais rien... Ce qui lui arrive... C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !_

 _Oh Oh !_ Fit Deadpool l'air soudainement inquiet

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demandais-je légèrement paniqué

 _Il y a une autre personne qui s'apprête à recevoir ce qu'il mérite_ , dit-il en pointant son arme sur la tempe de l'homme d'affaire.

 _Pitié_ ! Nous supplia-t-il pathétiquement.

 _Deadpool_ ! Dis-je en voulant lui retirer son arme mais il dégagea mon bras avec violence.

 _Si tu ne parles pas, tu n'es pas utile... Tu as trois secondes... Trois... Deux..._

 _Il est en Chine !_

 _Je le sais déjà, ce n'est donc pas utile... Un, reprit-il_

 _Je peux t'indiquer l'endroit exacte sur la carte ! Mais ne me tuez pas..._

 _Montre-nous,_ dis-je en utilisant un hologramme projeté par Karen en guise de carte.

Et c'est contraint et forcé que l'homme d'affaire s'exécutât en gémissant à la fois de douleur et de peur. Une fois la localisation enregistrée, Deadpool se retourna vers moi avant de me dire :

 _Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui possède un jet privé..._

 _Qui ça ?_ Demandais-je réalisant qu'il me fallait obligatoirement un tel appareil pour me rendre jusqu'en Chine.

 _Un rat_ , dit-il en lui jetant un mauvais regard au milliardaire agenouillé.

 _Je... n'ai rien à vous donner de plus..._

 _Alors... Tu n'es plus très utile_ , souligne-t-il à nouveau avant de lui pointer à nouveau son arme sous le nez.

 _Pitié_ , me supplia-t-il _, je souffre, ma jambe me fait souffrir..._

 _On a besoin d'un jet, où est-il ?_ Le questionnais-je.

 _Le nom de code pour se poser à la base du mandarin ?_ Lui demanda froidement Wade.

 _Le mot de passe... c'est Shängrén2... Et il se trouve dans le hangar..._

 _Bien,_ dit-il avant de lui assener un violent coup de crosse ce qui l'assomma.

 _J'appelle une ambulance qu'ils puissent venir le chercher, tu n'étais pas obligé de l'assommer._

 _Tu penses ? Il n'en a pas besoin, il a sûrement des hommes de mains qui vont venir s'occuper de lui._

 _Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le laisser se vider de son sang._

 _Comme tu voudras, en attendant, je vais chercher l'avion._

J'acquiesçais, et une fois ma tâche accomplie, je pris soin de lui bander sa plaie avec mes toiles pour éviter qu'il se vide de son sang. Une fois cela fait, je laissais un petit mot sur lequel était inscrit « _Vous trouverez toutes les preuves de son implication dans l'enlèvement de Stark sur l'ordinateur dont le mot de passe est HammerJustinShängrén. Votre fidèle serviteur, Spiderman_ ». Puis je rejoins Wade dans le cockpit. Une fois à l'intérieur, Wade me prévient :

 _Mon petit Spidey, tu sais on en a pour environ dix heures de vol, donc tu peux te reposer un peu..._

 _Dix heures ?!_ Dis-je choqué. _On ne peut pas aller plus vite ?_

 _Malheureusement, je ne peux pas aller plus vite qu'un jet,_ me dit-il.

 _Ok,_ répondis-je dans un soupir.

Je m'installais donc dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui, et c'est après le décollage qu'il finit par rompre le silence qui s'était peu à peu installé :

 _Aloooors, quelle est la relation qui t'unis vraiment à Tony Stark ?_

 _Il est... comme mon mentor..._ me contentais-je de répondre.

 _Un mentor et plus si affinité ?_

 _Non_ ! Répondis-je farouchement. _Je... Il..._ bafouillais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion.

 _Il ne t'aime pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il l'air étrangement compatissant.

 _Non... Je ne suis qu'un enfant à ses yeux..._

 _Pourtant tu es un enfant extrêmement bien moulé..._

« _Surtout ce petit boule de l'enfer ! Moi je me damnerais bien pour lui ! »_

 _Ce n'est pas drôle,_ répondis-je, _tu me dis que je suis beau, mais tu n'as jamais vue mon visage !_ Lui fis-je remarquer.

 _Et je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que tu es magnifique. La beauté d'une personne ne se limite certainement pas à un physique, sinon je serais probablement très laid !_

 _Je peux te demander...Ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as toujours été...Comme ça ?_

 _Oh c'est une bien triste histoire...Une histoire qui ne mérite pas d'être racontée..._

 _Toutes les histoires méritent d'être racontées,_ tentais-je de le consoler un peu car j'ai senti une vive émotion dans sa voix quand il a mentionné son passé.

 _Non pas toute,_ confirma-t-il. _Par contre, tu ferais mieux de te reposer petit, tu seras fatigué sinon._

 _Et toi ? Tu ne risques pas d'être fatigué ?_ Le questionnais-je.

 _Je ne me fatigue pas comme ça petit, va te reposer, je t'appellerais quand on sera proche de la base._

 _« Et quand j'aurais fini de me toucher en pensant à toi »_ précise-t-il à nouveau avec une voix idiote.

 _Bien, et...merci Wade..._

Il se contenta de me faire un hochement de tête tandis que je retournais à l'arrière. Ce jet n'était en rien semblable à celui que nous avions dérobé il y a quelques temps avec Wade au sein du QG des Vengeurs3. Celui-ci avait des sièges confortables, un bar à vin et une télévision grand écran. Je m'installais dans l'un des sièges en cuir, et conformément aux instructions de Deadpool, je tentais de trouver le sommeil. Cependant, je n'y parviens pas, car à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je ne cessais de revoir Hammer se faire torturer... La peur... Les cris... Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Si j'étais intervenu...Il n'aurait jamais parlé...Il n'avait que deux mots à dire... Et puis au final il ne s'est pris qu'une balle dans la jambe ? Lorsque j'arrête les malfrats en leurs cassant les os, n'est-ce pas pire ? Et pourtant...Je me sens coupable...J'ai l'impression que Ben aurait eu honte de moi... Même s'il avait des informations importantes, je n'aurais jamais dû m'abaisser à son niveau... Pas parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, non, je pense que cet homme n'a pas volé ce qui lui est arrivé... Et la vie de Stark était en jeu... Néanmoins je vaux mieux que ça... Et ce n'était pas la juste chose à faire... J'aurais dû empêcher Wade de faire ça... Il y a toujours un autre moyen... J'aurais pu trouver ce que je cherchais autrement. J'aurais pu...Non, j'aurais dû...

 _Spidey-Boy, il est l'heure de se réveiller !_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Wade penché au-dessus de moi. Et c'est un peu surpris que je lui demandais :

 _Mais on est arrivé ?_

 _Dans une dizaine de minutes !_

 _Déjà_ ? Dis-je en réalisant que j'avais dû finir par m'endormir.

 _Et oui, tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu dors ?_

 _Et comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 _Je t'ai observé par la caméra_! Dit-il tout en la désignant. _Tu fais que de bouger c'est fou ça, on aurait dit un petit vers de terre qui ne faisait que de gesticuler_

 _Et un vers de terre c'est craquant_? Demandais-je légèrement blasé.

 _S'il est croisé avec une araignée ? Bien entendu !_

 _« Un vers de terre araignée ? Je me demandais à quoi ça ressemblerait »_ Se questionna-t-il soudain.

Je me redressais en m'étirant doucement. Puis je lui demandais :

 _On doit se préparer, non ?_

 _Pas qu'un peu mon neveu !_

 _« Un peu et mon neveu ça rime, on est vraiment les meilleurs ! »,_ Dit-il encore une fois avec sa voix légèrement différente de celle qu'il emprunte habituellement.

Suite à cela, nous rejoignons le cockpit de l'appareil et nous nous préparions à nous battre. Alors que nous approchions une voix raisonna à travers l'interphone. Si je me doutais qu'elle nous demandait de nous identifier, toutefois, je ne parlais pas un mot de chinois et il me serait très difficile d'y répondre même en connaissant le mot de passe fourni par Hammer. Et ce fut Deadpool qui donna le mot de passe dans la langue du Céleste Empire avec un parfait accent. Lorsqu'il coupa la communication, c'est soufflé que je lui demandais :

 _Mais tu parles chinois ?_

 _Oh il y a plein de chose que je sais faire et dont tu ignores totalement l'existence mon petit Spidey_

 _« Des choses qui pourrait te faire grimper au plafond »_ Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

 _On peut se concentrer_? Lui demandais-je _. Et cette fois Deadpool, aucun meurtre et aucune torture, compris ?_

 _Pourtant, la torture ne t'a pas dérangé plus ça je me trompe ?_ Fit-il l'air sûr de lui.

 _Plus que ce que tu penses,_ rajoutais-je tandis que je sentis mon estomac se nouer sous la culpabilité.

Et alors que nous approchions de la base, une violente secousse immobilisa l'appareil. Instinctivement, nous jetions un coup d'œil au radar qui ne détectait rien quand Wade me précisa :

 _C'est peut-être le Mandarin qui a compris que ce n'était pas Hammer,_ me prévient-il.

Seulement, avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose, mon sixième sens raisonna en moi pour me prévenir d'un danger imminent. J'eus juste le temps d'avertir Wade que quelqu'un allait passer la porte, quand celle-ci fut dégommée par un puissant coup de pied. Une silhouette imposante passa au travers de la porte avant de nous sommer de nous rendre d'une voix solennelle. Et malgré les changements physiques, lorsque je réalisais qui se trouvait en face de moi, je restai sans voix.

 _Spiderman_? S'étonna l'agresseur.

 _Captain Amercia ?!_ M'écriais-je, _Mais que faites-vous ici ?_

 _Oh ! Je me disais aussi, sa tête me dit quelque chose,_ s'en amusa Wade.

Car, effectivement, il n'était pas si aisé de le reconnaître. S'il était toujours aussi grand et musclé, ses cheveux avaient poussé et son visage était dissimulé sous une épaisse barbe. Lui qui, à l'époque des Avengers, était toujours parfaitement rasé, le voir ainsi était pour le moins inhabituel et cela lui donnait un air plus vieux. Mais aussi, je dirais plus dangereux et plus rustre. Il s'approcha de moi, suivi par une Veuve noir dont les traits étaient tout aussi changé. Si elle était toujours aussi petite et fine, son visage était désormais plus pâle et terne, tandis que ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré lui donnaient un air fragile. Derrière eux, se trouvait le Faucon qui portait lui aussi une longue barbe fournie et des cheveux coiffés en Afro ce qui le rendait tout aussi difficile à reconnaître.

Passé la surprise des retrouvailles, ce fut Captain America qui repris la parole :

 _Nous venons secourir Stark, visiblement, il aurait été enlevé par le Mandarin qui le retient captif ici._

 _Nous pensions arrêter un jet de Hammer,_ nous expliqua alors Natasha d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

 _On a piqué un Jet à Hammer après lui avoir rendu une visite de courtoisie,_ expliqua Wade.

 _Comment vous avez trouvé ce repaire ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

 _Un très bon ami nous a renseigné,_ se contenta de me répondre Natasha

 _Oh la petite coquine ne veut pas partager ses bons plans,_ la taquina Wade.

 _Vous, ici ?_ S'étonna Captain America en jetant un regard réprobateur à Deadpool.

 _Oui ! Spidey-Boy m'a demandé mon aide !_ Se défendit-il avant de rajouter sur un autre ton :

 _« Et quand une demoiselle en détresse a besoin de notre aide, nous n'y courrons pas, nous y volons ! Littéralement d'ailleurs ! »_

 _Parfait, on va pouvoir utiliser le jet de Hammer pour s'infiltrer, ce sera plus discret que notre vieux QuintJet._ Nous expliquâmes Sam.

 _La priorité est de trouver Stark vivant, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous diviser. Il faut impérativement éliminer les hommes du Mandarin avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de déclencher une alarme, sans quoi il pourrait faire tuer Stark avant de s'enfuir. Si on a la possibilité d'arrêter le Mandarin, il faut la saisir. Cependant, nous devons le capturer vivant, c'est compris Deadpool ?_ Dit-il sur un ton extrêmement autoritaire.

 _Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça aujourd'hui ?_ Se plaint-il.

 _Est-ce bien clair ?_

 _Oui, oui, je l'ai déjà promis à ma dulcinée de toute façon..._

 _Parce que vous êtes intimes ?_ S'étonna Natasha.

 _Seulement dans ses rêves,_ répondis-je blasé et inquiet à l'idée qu'ils m'imaginent avec lui.

 _Avez-vous eu les plans de la base ?_ Nous questionnâmes Captain Amercia qui ne perdait pas de vue la mission.

 _Heu non_ , avouais-je

 _Bien, venez avec moi pendant que Natasha reprend le contrôle du jet._

Et c'est dans une ambiance presque studieuse que nous suivions l'ancien leader des Avengers. Une fois dans l'autre partie de l'avion, il nous expliqua en détail le plan que nous devions suivre tout en nous indiquant le chemin que nous allions emprunter sur une petite carte. Durant tout son monologue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, car il était vraiment imposant et nos deux carrures n'avaient rien à voir. En plus de ce côté massif, il dégageait une aura charismatique, et j'avais l'impression de me sentir tout petit et insignifiant à côté de lui. Et sincèrement, je comprends ce que Stark lui trouve.

Et je crois que Deadpool a capté mon état de trouble, puisqu'il m'attrapa la main avant de me faire un petit hochement de tête comme s'il compatissait à ma situation. Je lui répondis également par un acquiescement en guise de remerciement pour sa sollicitude.

 _Et vous nous rejoindrez ici._ Fini par conclure Captain, Amercia. _Est-ce bien clair ?_

 _Non ce n'est pas très clair,_ reprit Deadpool avec une voix enjouée

 _Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?_

 _Je dois t'appeler Captain Amercia ou Nomad ? Parce que ce n'est pas très clair cette histoire, tu as gardé ton ancien costume, mais il a décoloré au lavage. En plus, tu n'as plus ton bouclier tricolore mais deux boucliers noirs chelous4, alors je suis censé faire quoi moi ? Je suis totalement perdu._

À ces mots, Captain Amercia soupira tandis que moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Honnêtement, je dois avouer que par moment je trouve Wade particulièrement drôle, et qui plus est, il avait soulevé un point important. Captain Amercia ou Nomad ? Après tout, dernièrement, dans les journaux, on le surnomme le Nomad, car il ne fait que quelques apparitions un peu partout dans le monde et ce de façon très brève. Mais, tout le monde continue de l'appeler Captain America, je crois que c'est un peu trop entré dans les mœurs. Et je crois que vue la réaction de Steve Rogers, nous n'aurons jamais aucune réponse. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam Wilson entra dans la pièce pour nous dire que nous approchions. L'ancien soldat se tourna vers nous avant de nous demander comme une confirmation :

 _Le plan est bien clair pour vous ? Si jamais vous faites n'importe quoi, c'est la vie de Stark que vous mettez en danger, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'assister à la mission, vous pouvez rester ici,_ nous précise-t-il.

 _Je suis un expert, Captain,_ répondit Deadpool du tac au tac _, et notre petit Spidey-Boy, ici présent, a été entraîné personnellement par ton ex, alors on est largement capable de faire une petite mission de sauvetage._

 _Bien,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Captain quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses collègues dans le cockpit. Je remerciais Wade d'avoir pris ma défense face à lui. Car, même si je sais que j'en suis capable, avoir un homme tel que lui qui me dit que je ne suis pas capable, me fait douter.

 _Pour qui il nous prend ?_ Me demanda Deadpool l'air un peu en colère. _Il doit oublier que nous aussi on est des héros, et qu'on a aussi accompli des choses ! Après tout, nous on a réussi à venir jusqu'ici en obtenant, seuls, les informations sur la localisation de Stark, un jet qui nous permet de passer inaperçu et surtout le mot de passe qui nous permet de nous poser incognito à la base ! C'est bien plus qu'eux !_

 _Ce n'est pas faux,_ avouais-je. _Eux, ils avaient juste la localisation..._

 _Mais oui !_

 _« Des gros nuls ! »_ Se confirma-t-il à lui-même.

 _Aller mon petit Spidey_ , reprit-il avec une voix plus normale, _on va leur montrer ce dont on est capable ! On va leur mettre une pâté en sauvant Stark des griffes de Shan Yû !_

 _De Shan yû ?_ Dis-je en souriant.

 _Bah oui ! On parle d'un méchant chinois ! À moins que tu préfères Kim Jong-Un..._

 _« Attention, on passe d'une référence Disney, à une référence politique... »_ S'alarma-t-il.

 _Allez Wade, on y va..._

Tout en lui disant cela, je ne l'attrapais par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté où nous retrouvions les autres héros. Nous nous approchions de la base et ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que nous nous posions. C'est à ce moment-là que Steve Rogers nous demanda une dernière fois :

 _Vous souhaitez un dernier débriefe ?_

 _Heu non ça ira…_ Lui répondis-je sur un ton hésitant.

 _Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à faire répéter un plan de mission,_ me rassura Natasha.

 _Non c'est bon je vous assure. On va retrouver Monsieur Stark et le ramener sain et sauf._

 _Pourquoi vous allez secourir Stark ?_ Lâcha soudain Wade d'un ton neutre qui tranchait avec son ton habituel.

 _Quoi ?_ S'étonna Captain America.

 _C'est vrai, vous vous êtes battus et il a mis tes amis en prison. Donc pourquoi le sauver ?_

 _Parce que Tony est un ami,_ répondit-il froidement voire même agressivement à Wilson.

 _Ton ami ou ton amant ?_ Lui demanda-t-il l'air toujours aussi sérieux _. Parce que cela peut tout changer_

 _Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_

 _Ton implication,_ dit-il sur un ton accusateur

 _On arrive,_ dit Natasha en coupant court à la conversation.

C'est sans le moindre problème que nous posions le jet de Hammer dans le Hangar secret. Conformément aux instructions de Captain America, nous attendions derrière la porte du jet que les sentinelles se rapprochent pour les attaquer par surprise. Une fois qu'ils furent assez proche, nous avons bondit de l'avion et cela ne nous pris que quelques secondes pour tous les mettre à terre.

Suite à cela, et encore suivant le plan de Steve Rogers, nous nous séparions pour couvrir le plus de terrain. Ainsi, Sam, Natasha et Captain étaient séparés et couvrait trois couloirs tandis que Wade et moi nous étions regroupés pour en couvrir un tous les deux. C'est donc à pas de velours que nous avancions dans les couloirs sombre uniquement fait de pierre et sans la moindre fenêtre. Seule des torches disposées régulièrement le long des murs nous permettait de voir dans cette obscurité étouffante. Ces couloirs étaient donc sinistres et à chaque fois que nous tombions sur des gardes on tentait de les éliminer à la fois silencieusement et rapidement. En effet, comme Steve l'avait souligné plus tôt, si l'alarme était donnée, ils pourraient très bien éliminer Stark avant qu'on ait le temps de le sauver.

 _R.A.S, je vais rejoindre Steve,_ s'exclama soudain Natasha au bout de l'oreillette.

 _Aucune trace de Tony ?_ S'enquit Captain visiblement anxieux.

 _Non, je suis au bout de mon couloir et je n'ai que des armes ici._

 _Bien, tu me rejoins dans le couloir…. D'à côté,_ dit-il alors qu'il était visiblement occupé à combattre des hommes.

Quant à Wade et moi, nous continuions notre chemin sans se faire repérer. Grâce à mes capacités adhésives je peux grimper sur les murs et donc les attaquer sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent. Ainsi, Wade n'a pas réellement besoin d'intervenir mais je dois dire que lorsqu'il se joint à moi, il le fait sans faire couler le sang ! Enfin, j'ai peut-être mal choisi mon expression puisque le sang coule mais pas mortellement puisque Karen me confirme à chaque fois que les blessures qu'il inflige ne sont pas mortels. Mais alors que nous continuions notre chemin Wade me chuchota :

 _Petit Spidey…_

 _Un souci ?_ M'enquis-je.

 _Et s'il l'avait tué ?_ Me demanda-t-il relativement sérieusement _. On n'a aucune nouvelle de Tony depuis la fameuse vidéo. Et de ce que je sais, le Mandarin a des anneaux magiques donc il n'aurait pas besoin de l'intelligence de Tony pour construire une armure, ou je ne sais quelles armes novatrices…_

 _Je…des anneaux magiques ?_ Demandais-je surpris qu'il ne me donne une information aussi cruciale que maintenant.

 _Ouais visiblement un à chaque doigt, mais je n'ai aucune idée de leurs utilités par contre._

 _Et…tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit sur Tony ?_

 _Malheureusement oui, après ce n'est qu'une supposition sur des faits connus. Peut-être qu'il a un projet secret qui nécessite l'intervention de Stark._

 _Espérons-le…_ Murmurais-je secoué par ces conclusions.

Car oui, je l'espérais sincèrement, puisque s'il s'avérait que ce soit vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais réagir. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas prêt à vivre un nouveau deuil dans ma vie… Déjà mes parents et puis surtout Oncle Ben… Alors si Stark venait à disparaitre… Je… Je ne saurais vraiment pas comment réagir…

Toutefois, je fus rapidement contraint de sortir de mes pensées puisque nous arrivions au bout de notre couloir. Il ne restait qu'une imposante porte rouge avec des gonds noirs en fer en face de nous. Et alors que nous allions y rentrer, ce fut cette fois la voix de Sam qui raisonna à travers l'oreillette :

 _J'ai trouvé Pepper ! Je répète, j'ai trouvé Pepper !_

 _Tony n'est pas avec elle_? S'inquiéta immédiatement Steve.

 _Non, elle est seule, et il n'y a personne d'autres dans les cages._

 _Tu es sûr ?_ Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

 _Oui, j'ai fait le tour._

 _Et elle sait quelque chose ?_

 _Non, elle n'a pas revu Tony depuis leur vol en direction de Hong-Kong_ , nous expliqua-t-il.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai…_ Grogna Steve sur un ton qui ressemblerait presque à un juron.

Suite à cela, et c'est avec angoisse qu'on défonça la porte à coup de pied au cas où Tony se trouverait derrière. Toutefois, nous ne pouvions pas nous tromper plus, puisqu'en réalité, il s'agissait du bureau du Mandarin. Il se tenait assis sur un immense fauteuil rouge derrière un immense bureau en bois verni noir. Il avait les bras croisés et sembla surpris de nous voir ici.

 _Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici_? Nous questionna-t-il d'une voix froide et cruelle avec un fort accent chinois.

 _Où est Stark ?_

 _Inaccessible pour vous,_ dit-il sur un ton mystérieux, avant d'ajouter _: Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Spiderman_ , répondis-je au tac au tac.

 _Je suis…. Je suis Captain Deadpool !_

 _« Non, juste Deadpool »_ se corrigea-t-il avec sa voix plus aiguë.

 _Sauf que si je m'appelle Captain je peux peut-être rivaliser avec lui._

 _Parce que Captain Amercia est ici ?_

 _Non !_ Répondit Wade sur un ton qui laissait transpirer son honnêté.

 _Dans ce cas, je vais vous réduire en pièce_ , nous menaça-t-il, _vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité…_

Suite à ces mots, le Mandarin nous attaqua sans ménagement avec l'aide de ses hommes de mains. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être temps de signaler que ces hommes de mains, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas surpris, sont plutôt balèzes. En effet, ils manient très bien le corps-à-corps et sont extrêmement rapides avec leurs sabres. Il est donc relativement difficile de les battre. Mais, celui qui nous posait vraiment problème, que ce soit à Wade ou à moi, c'était le Mandarin. Car conformément aux informations que m'avait transmis Deadpool à l'instant, il avait bel et bien dix anneaux qui lui donnait des pouvoirs. Alors qu'il nous attaquait jusque-là avec de la glace et de l'électricité, soudain l'une de ses bagues nous lança des flammes que j'esquivais de justesse en rajoutant un petit commentaire :

 _J'ai eu chaud !_

 _Oh mon dieu !_ S'exclama Wade, _il est trop drôle !_

Et alors que le combat gagnait en intensité, soudain la voix de Captain raisonna dans l'oreillette :

 _Je l'ai, on se replie vers le jet !_

 _Wade, tu as entendu ?_

 _Entendu ?_ Me questionna le Mandarin qui semblait réaliser que nous n'étions pas seul.

 _Let's go baby !_ Dit-il en chantonnant.

Et alors qu'il était en train de saisir une bombe fumigène de sa poche il se stoppa soudain avant de dire d'une voix neutre :

 _Nous sommes accompagnés par le Nomad, la veuve noire et le faucon. Steve Rogers vient juste de trouver Stark et nous avons pour ordre de nous replier._

 _Deadpool ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ?_ Hurlais-je.

 _Maintenant, tue-le,_ se contenta d'ordonner le Mandarin avant de quitter le bureau en marchant calmement.

Malheureusement, même si je voulais l'arrêter, je n'en eus pas l'occasion puisque Wade se jeta sur moi sabre à la main. Et c'est encore une fois que je me retrouvais confronté à lui et je m'éprouvais une grande difficulté à lui faire face. Il était encore plus rapide que la dernière fois et semblait plus concentré. Ses attaques étaient précises et m'entaillait profondément la peau. Jusque-là, je crois qu'il m'avait toujours affronté « gentiment » et ne s'était jamais donné à fond. Contrairement à son combat contre le Taskmaster5 ou Iron Man durant lesquels il s'était montré particulièrement sérieux et puissant. Je réalisais qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec moi. Heureusement, ces combats m'avaient permis d'observer ses techniques et donc de prévoir des ripostes adaptées. Seulement, il est trop rapide, surtout que cette fois-ci c'est après moi qu'il en a, et visiblement il ne peut pas se contrôler. Je dois donc supposer que l'un de ses anneaux lui permet de contrôler les esprits ou les mouvements d'une personne.

Le combat se poursuivait et j'allais inéluctablement vers la défaite et ce malgré mon spider-sens. Car même si je parviens à prévoir ses attaques, je ne suis pas assez rapide pour toutes les esquiver. D'un coup, il me fit trébucher et s'apprêtait à me planter son sabre en pleine tête lorsqu'il se stoppa soudain en hurlant :

 _Noooon ! Je…ne…lui ferais pas… de mal…_

Wade semblait lutter contre lui-même et se pris la tête entre ses mains.

 _J'ai l'habitude…d'avoir des voix dans…ma tête…_

 _« Je te l'fais pas dire »_ dit-il de sa voix plus aiguë sans avoir besoin de lutter

 _Oui…Je…le…dis…je…veux…arrêter…_

 _« T'as qu'à te tuer, à ce que je sache, il ne peut pas contrôler les morts »_ se suggéra-t-il à lui-même.

Et en l'espace d'une seconde, il attrapa son pistolet avant de se tirer une balle en pleine tête. Et même si je le savais immortel, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer et de courir vers lui. Je m'approchais de son corps inerte pour essayer de le réveiller. Au bout d'une minute qui me sembla interminable Wade sembla reprendre conscience et murmura du bout des lèvres :

 _Vanessa_ …

Je lui attrapais la main en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il me répondit d'une voix alerte :

 _Spidey…Je t'aime !_

 _Je vois que tu es réveillé,_ lui répondis-je blasé.

 _Oui ! Tu as vue comment j'ai lutté pour me libérer de l'emprise de ce malade pour toi !_

 _Je vois ça,_ dis-je avec un petit sourire imperceptible grâce à mon masque.

Alors qu'il tendit sa main vers moi pour me caresser le visage, je me redressais sans lui laisser la possibilité de me toucher. Je lui expliquais qu'on devait vite retrouver Captain Amercia et la veuve noire au cas où le Mandarin leurs serait tombé dessus. Il accepta visiblement à contrecœur et me suivi dans les sombres et sinueux couloirs.

Lorsque nous arrivions auprès de Steve Rogers et de Natasha Romanoff, le Mandarin gisait inerte à leurs pieds tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Tony Stark se trouvait derrière eux adossé à un mur, et visiblement en très mauvais état. Son visage était pâle et remplit de crasse. Mais ce n'était pas tout, puisqu'il avait aussi du sang séché qui coulait le long de sa tempe, et des marques d'hématomes visibles un peu partout là où on pouvait apercevoir sa peau. Sur ses mains on pouvait également apercevoir aussi quelques marques de brûlures et il lui manquait des ongles ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à son traitement ici.

Heureux de le voir en vie, je couru jusqu'à lui pour m'enquérir de son état. Visiblement, il était très affaibli puisqu'il mit un temps considérable avant de réaliser ma présence. Il me fit un très faible sourire avant de me dire d'une voix éteinte :

 _Spidey…Tu ne devrais pas…_

 _Vous allez bien ?_ Le coupais-je sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait me dire.

 _T'en fais pas mon petit…_ Dit-il en posant sa main sur mes cheveux mais il l'a laissa retomber faute d'avoir la force de les ébouriffer.

 _Tony_ , s'exclama Captain d'une voix douce et rassurante _, on va te ramener. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?_

 _Oui, ça va… Aller…_

Sur ces mots, Tony tenta de faire quelques pas mais en vain. Ce fut uniquement grâce au réflexe de Captain America qu'il ne s'écroula pas sur le sol. Il l'attrapa contre lui, et alors qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, il lui fit remarquer d'une voix emplie de bienveillance :

 _Toujours aussi têtu, hein ?_

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas…_ Répondit-il presque dans un murmure tant il semble épuisé.

 _Monsieur Stark…_ Tentais-je avant d'être coupé par Natasha _._

 _Et, on fait quoi de lui_? Dit-elle en désignant le Mandarin sur le sol.

 _On appelle le SHIELD, de toute façon, on doit ramener Tony et Pepper à la tour des Avengers._

 _C'est tout de même risqué,_ souligna-t-elle.

 _Aller, on embarque,_ se contenta de répondre Captain.

 _Comme tu voudras._

Nous retournions donc jusqu'au Jet de Hammer tous ensemble. Durant le trajet, j'entendis Natasha qui appelait Nick Fury pour le prévenir de l'endroit où trouver le mandarin. Quant à Tony, il était dans les bras de Captain America et semblait vraiment mal en point. A peine conscient, il avait sa tête posée contre le torse de Steve Rogers et ne disait pas un mot. Ce qui n'est clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Tandis que j'étais en train de les regarder, Wade se rapprocha de moi et me dit d'une voix compatissante :

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, il prend de la place_

 _« Et pas uniquement parce qu'il est imposant physiquement_ » rajouta-t-il de sa voix bizarre.

 _De quoi tu parles ?_ Lui demandais-je sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

 _Du Nomad avec Stark_

 _Ah_ … me contentais-je de réagir.

Il est vrai que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réellement parler avec Tony avant que Steve n'intervienne en tant que héros pour lui porter secours. En plus, il faut avouer que c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé donc aux yeux de Tony ce sera son sauveur… Et moi je n'aurais été qu'une personne présente et rien d'autre… D'ailleurs, pour lui, je n'aurais jamais dû être ici puisque je ne suis qu'un enfant et que cette situation est trop dangereuse. Sauf que Wade et moi nous avons géré lorsque nous étions ici et j'aurais aimé qu'il en ait conscience. Mais avec l'intervention musclée de Steve Rogers je n'en suis pas certain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivions enfin au hangar et ce fut Sam qui nous accueilli :

 _Cap' tu m'as fichu la trouille, je dois te le dire !_

 _Moi ?_ Demanda-t-il surpris

 _Oh oui mon pote, il va comment l'invincible Iron Man ?_

 _Il t'entend,_ répondit Tony aussi fort que possible.

 _C'est donc qu'il va bien_ , en conclu Sam _, on ne devrait pas tarder à y aller si tu veux mon avis, je pense que le SHIELD va arriver fissa en compagnie des derniers Avengers restants._

 _On monte,_ se contenta de répondre Steve tout en grimpant dans l'appareil.

Nous emboitions tous le pas de notre leader et nous montions jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvait Pepper qui semblait fatiguée. Bien moins amochée que Tony, elle était toute aussi sale, et avait tout de même quelques traces d'hématomes notamment au niveau des poignets. Captain America installa l'ingénieur juste à côté de la jolie rousse pour qu'il puisse se retrouver. Tony attrapa Pepper dans ses bras et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

 _Je suis désolé Pepper_ , murmura-t-il.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, je vais bien_ , lui répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Ces retrouvailles étaient particulièrement émouvantes et on pouvait sentir une vive émotion qui étreignait les deux amis. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Captain partit dans le cockpit en compagnie de Natasha et Sam pour faire décoller l'appareil et sans doute discuter de la marche à suivre loin des deux rescapés.

Après un long moment passé comme ça, Pepper redressa le visage de Tony pour examiner ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et on put lire l'inquiétude sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

 _Mon dieu Tony, ils t'ont fait quoi ?_

 _Et toi ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Ils t'avaient menacé…_ Dit-il la voix brisée.

 _Non ils ne m'ont pas vraiment touché, tu sais…Je suis juste restée enfermé un long moment…_

 _Ils t'ont donné de quoi manger ?_

 _Oui, Tony, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'en fais,_ lui expliqua-t-elle.

 _C'est rien,_ dit-il visiblement à bout de force.

 _Ce n'est pas rien, regarde tes mains, et ta tête c'est quoi_? Machinalement, Stark regarda ses mains par des gestes lents qui trahissait la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

 _Un mauvais coup…lors…du combat contre… le mandarin…_

 _Oh mon dieu Tony…_

Pepper se mit alors à fondre en larme dans les bras d'un Stark qui semblait sur le bord du malaise. Quant à moi, je m'installais sur un fauteuil assez loin pour leur laisser de l'inimité. Bientôt Deadpool m'imita avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :

 _Mission réussie_

 _Oui, je suis heureux de le voir en vie même s'il a l'air à bout de force…_

 _J'imagine, et toi ça va ?_

 _Je…vais bien…_

 _Pas facile d'être dans l'ombre d'un héros hein ?_

 _C'est sûr,_ approuvais-je _, et toi ?_

 _Moi ? Moi quoi ?_

 _Tu vas bien ?_

 _Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?_

 _Quand tu es mort… Tu as parlé de Vanessa…_

 _Ah,_ fut sa seule réaction

 _Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas…_

 _Ne t'excuse pas, Vanessa était la femme de ma vie. Mon âme sœur, tu vois ? On était…pareil, tu vois ? Elle me comprenait sans que j'aie besoin de lui parler… Nous avions la même façon de réfléchir… Et tu vas me prendre pour un fou..._ M'expliqua-t-il sur un ton bien plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre ce qui pouvait traduire une vive émotion.

 _Bien sûr que non,_ dis-je pour briser le petit silence qu'il avait instauré.

 _Quand je meurs à chaque fois je la rejoins… Elle est là… Et elle m'attend pour me guider et me conseiller… Tu vois… Même morte, elle est là pour moi…_

 _« Comme un guide spirituel un peu »_ rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus aiguë.

 _Je suis désolé pour toi… Je… Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche, mais pas mon âme sœur… Mais, j'ai vu ma tante… Quand elle a perdu mon Oncle, alors… Non, tu n'es pas fou. C'est normal que tu veuilles la voir et que tu espères qu'elle veille sur toi._

 _Spidey… Tu es vraiment une bonne personne,_ dit-il tout à coup.

 _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _Parce que tu es l'une des premières à compatir… Alors que tu me connais à peine et que tu connais principalement mes mauvais côtés._

 _Wade, le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc et personne ne nait méchant. On le devient à force de faire des mauvais choix. Mais rien dans la vie n'est immuable. On peut toujours se racheter. Quelqu'un de bien peut faire du mal et quelqu'un de mauvais peut accomplir de belles choses. Alors, tu n'échappes pas à cette règle, tu es un être humain comme les autres. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait de mauvaises choses dans ta vie que ta peine vaut moins que celle de quelqu'un d'autre. La souffrance n'est jamais méritée._

 _Sincèrement, Stark devrait se mettre avec toi. Tu lui ferais du bien._

 _Merci…_

Je retournai mon attention vers l'ingénieur qui tenait toujours la jolie rousse dans ses bras mais qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Il était particulièrement pâle et ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague. Lui qui était toujours si vif en temps normal.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, Captain Amercia revient dans le QuintJet pour nous dire :

 _On va retourner jusqu'au QuintJet pour rentrer au plus vite au QG des Vengeurs, vous pourrez être soignés là-bas. Nous avons contacté le docteur Cho, elle vous attend d'ores et déjà._

 _Tu es sûr ? Vous serez arrêté si vous y allez…_ Souligna Tony tandis que Pepper se redressait en séchant ses larmes.

 _Certain Tony, votre sécurité est plus importante que tout,_ lui expliqua Steve se mettant en face de Tony et en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

L'ingénieur se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête. Steve lui attrapa une de ses mains avant de lui dire sur un ton qui trahissait sa culpabilité :

 _Je suis désolé Tony, on aurait dû vous retrouver plus tôt…_

 _J'ai…construit un EMP pour eux…_ annonça Tony comme s'il avouait une énorme bêtise.

 _Quoi ?_ S'étonna Steve avec une certaine douceur dans sa façon de le dire.

 _Si je ne le faisais pas… Ils…_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper, _ils…_

 _Je comprends_ , le rassura Steve en lui serrant la main _, je comprends Tony. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. On s'en occupera plus tard, de toute façon, nous l'avons arrêté donc tout va bien._

 _Pourquoi tu as été torturé si tu t'es exécuté ?_ S'étonna Wade.

Tony ne répondit pas de tout de suite. Il lança un regard remplit de remord vers Pepper avant de déclarer à voix basse :

 _Ils voulaient avoir accès à J.A.R.V.I.S…_

 _Et tu n'as rien dit,_ clarifia Deadpool.

 _Non…Je…Je suis désolé Pepper… Il en va de la sécurité mondiale…Avec J.A.R.V.I.S, ils auraient…_

 _T'inquiète pas Tony,_ le coupa la belle rousse _, je comprends…_

Elle s'approcha du mécanicien pour le prendre dans ses bras mettant ainsi de côté notre leader qui se recula un peu. L'ingénieur s'excusa encore auprès de la PDG de Stark Industrie. Je comprends qu'il s'excuse car il s'est retrouvé dans une position impossible. Donner accès à J.A.R.V.I.S à des ennemis pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences mais refuser cet accès mettait la vie de Pepper en danger. Déjà qu'être torturé physiquement devait être difficile, alors une telle pression psychologique ne devait pas être évident à gérer. C'est pourquoi nous laissions tranquille les deux rescapés pour le reste du voyage car nous étions tous conscient de cette triste réalité.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Référence à la fiction « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » dans laquelle Captain America et Natasha ont interrogé Hammer suite à un attentat à l'encontre de Stark.

2 Ce qui signifie homme d'affaire en chinois googlisé !

3 Chapitre II : Ce dont je suis capable

4 Ici, ce sont les boucliers que lui ont fournis T'Challa au Wakanda.

5 Référence Chapitre II : Ce dont je suis capable


	6. Pour celui qu'il aime

_**Chapitre VI : Pour celui qu'il aime**_

Le jet privé dans lequel nous nous trouvions se pose juste à côté du QuintJet qui devrait nous permettre de rejoindre rapidement les États-Unis pour que Tony et Pepper puisse être soigné le plus rapidement possible. Pour ma part, je m'étais installé sur l'une des banquettes positionnées sur le côté droit de l'appareil en compagnie de Wade Wilson qui me racontait des anecdotes marrantes sur son passé de mercenaire. De ma place, je pouvais voir Monsieur Stark qui semblait hagard et lorsque Captain America lui demanda s'il pouvait marcher, je me précipitai pour leur proposer mon aide :

 _Vous avez besoin d'aide Monsieur Stark ?_

 _Ça ira mon petit, ne t'inquiètes pas…_ Tenta de me rassurer l'ingénieur.

 _Mais je peux vous aider,_ continuais-je à proposer mon aide car je voyais bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de marcher.

 _Aides plutôt Pepper, tu veux ?_ Me proposa Tony.

 _Mais_ … Balbutiais-je coincé par cette proposition.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser d'aider Pepper, mais je voyais bien que Stark aurait plus besoin de mon aide que la présidente de Stark Industrie. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à rajouter, Wade plaisanta en disant :

 _Et moi je peux porter Peter ?_

 _Arrête de parler toi !_ M'énervais-je car il était en train de détourner un sujet sérieux. Ici, c'était la santé de Monsieur Stark dont il était question.

 _Oh pardon !_ Se défendit Wade _, je voulais juste aider !_

 _Vous deux, on se concentre. Le temps est compté, ils ont besoin de soins médicaux, je vous rappelle._ Nous grondâmes Captain America d'une voix autoritaire. _Peter, tu aides Pepper, d'accord ?_

 _Oui, Captain_ …

Je m'exécutais car de toute façon je ne pouvais pas contre argumenter avec quelqu'un comme Steve Rogers. Non seulement c'était un superhéros extraordinaire mais qui plus il a été pendant des années le chef des Avengers, et visiblement aussi, l'amant de Monsieur Stark. Il était… je dois le dire, en tout point supérieur à moi. Et quand quelqu'un de ce genre là nous donne un ordre, il est compliqué de ne pas suivre ses consignes. D'autant plus que je ne vais pas refuser d'aider Pepper, ce serait totalement enfantin. Je me rapprochai donc de la rousse et je l'aidai à se relever. Si elle marchait convenablement, je lui tendis le bras pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à moi.

Et pendant que j'étais occupé à conduire la femme d'affaire jusqu'au QuintJet, j'entendis Wade demander à Steve Rogers qui pouvait-il aider. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix rude :

 _Prend les affaires._

 _Prend les affaires, prend les affaires !_ S'insurgea Wade comme s'il lui demandait l'impossible.

 _« Il me prend pour cendrillon ! »_ Dit-il de sa petite voix bizarre.

 _Ce doit être les haillons que je porte_ , critiqua-t-il lui-même sa tenue

« _Ou cette vieille odeur qui émane de toi_ » Rajouta-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant partir dans ses délires de cette façon. Pepper me regarda avec une infinie gentillesse et elle me demanda :

 _Tu t'entends bien avec Wade ?_

 _On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'entend bien… Mais sans lui je n'aurais pas pu vous retrouver,_ lui expliquais-je.

 _Tu es sûr ? Vous aviez l'air proche toute à l'heure…_ Me questionna-t-elle.

 _Bah il est vrai que c'est quelqu'un de marrant,_ avouais-je. _Il a toujours le mot pour rire… Mais je sais qu'il est dangereux… Et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment lui faire confiance… Il s'est déjà joué de moi…_

 _Oui, Tony m'a raconté_ , précisa la milliardaire _._ _Mais j'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon._

 _Oui, oui ! Je… J'ai retenu la leçon_ , confirmais-je. _Mais aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu vous aider…_

 _Merci d'être venu_ , me dit-elle reconnaissante _. Tony ne te le dira probablement pas, mais il est très heureux que tu sois là. Il t'aime beaucoup Peter,_ me précisa-t-elle.

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Après tout, si c'est Mademoiselle Potts qui le dit c'est que ce doit être vrai car ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre. Mais alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à Tony pour vérifier que tout allait bien, je le voyais discuter avec Captain America et ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Pepper sembla remarquer le petit temps d'arrêt que j'avais marqué car elle précisa :

 _Ils sont incorrigibles tous les deux…_

 _Vous pensez qu'ils s'aiment encore ?_

 _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire qui suggérait tout l'inverse.

Pepper est comme moi, elle est persuadée que l'histoire entre Stark et Captain American n'est pas terminée. Elle qui connait si bien Stark… Cela veut surement dire que c'est la vérité.

Natasha m'ouvra le QuintJet, et nous installions tous les deux Pepper sur une banquette. Puis la veuve noire me proposa de l'aider à préparer le décollage de l'avion ce que j'acceptais. Au bout de quelques minutes ce fut au tour de Captain America et d'Iron Man de rentrer dans le cockpit et alors que Steve Rogers avait installé des plaids et oreillers aux deux milliardaires. Je profitais qu'il s'éloigne pour venir discuter en tête à tête avec Tony :

 _Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir Monsieur Stark…Quand j'ai vue…_

 _Peter, tu n'aurais pas dû venir_ … Me coupa-t-il sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui expliquer ce que je pouvais ressentir.

 _Mais… Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser !_ Dis-je en lui expliquant simplement que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner _. J'aurais jamais pu être en paix avec moi-même si j'avais fait ça !_

Une drôle d'expression parcouru le visage de Tony qui finit par me lâcher un petit « _félicitations_ » avant de poser sa main sur ma joue tandis qu'un petit sourire illuminait son visage. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur moi, mon cœur s'emballa et mes joues se mirent à brûler. Puis il me demanda comment j'avais pour le retrouver. Fier de moi, je lui expliquais d'une traite :

 _Eh bien, Jessica Jones, une détective privée, m'a aidé et après je suis tombé sur Wade qui m'a conduit à Hammer !_

 _Wade ? Pourquoi il t'a conduit à Hammer ?_

 _Eh bien, il savait qui avait acheté les informations au Taskmaster,_ lui répondis-je simplement.

 _Le Taskmaster ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?_ Me questionna Captain America qui arrivait avec une trousse de secours dans les mains.

 _Oh oh,_ fit Deadpool comme s'il risquait quelque chose.

 _Monsieur Stark,_ dis-je en voulant préciser un peu le contexte. _Vous vous souvenez de la fois où je suis parti avec Wade affronter le Taskmaster pour récupérer une clé qui avait des informations sur vous ?_ A cette question, le milliardaire hocha de la tête ce qui m'incita à continuer mon récit. _Et bah Jessica Jones m'a dit qu'en fait il avait eu le temps de les télécharger avant, et ensuite Hammer les a achetés ! Et il s'est servi de ça pour vous piéger !_

Mais quand je terminai mon explication, Tony semblait furieux. Il se tourna vers Wade avant de lui hurler :

 _Tout est de ta faute ?_ Dit-il la voix tremblante de colère.

 _Je ne dirais pas tout_ … Se défendit Wade sans grande conviction

« _Théoriquement, oui, tout est de TA faute puisque tu as vendu cette clé. Et sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu les informations nécessaires au kidnapping_ » Ajouta-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

 _Boucle-là !_ Hurla le mercenaire visiblement embêté par ses propres paroles. _Mais je vous signale que si je n'avais pas été là, nous n'aurions pas été là, pardon, mais vous seriez mort !_ Rajouta-t-il provocant.

 _Sauf que si tu n'avais pas été là, Pepper et moi, on n'aurait jamais été kidnappé !_ S'emporta l'ingénieur.

 _Bien sûr que si ! Si on ne me l'avait pas demandé à moi, ils l'auraient demandé à quelqu'un d'autre et le résultat aurait été le même ! Ne pensez pas que vous êtes intouchable Stark, parce que c'est faux ! Tant que vous serez Iron Man, vous aurez des ennemis dans votre vie !_ Argumenta Wade.

 _Mais Wade est venu m'aider !_ Dis-je en prenant le parti de Wade, _s'il n'avait pas été là, Hammer ne m'aurait jamais donné votre position et je n'aurais pas pu voler le jet !_

J'étais conscient que c'était de la faute de Wade à l'origine s'il avait pu être kidnappé car c'était lui qui avait récupéré ces informations. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'était Wade qui m'avait permis de retrouver Hammer. Et c'était lui également qui avait suggéré l'idée de voler le jet pour qu'on puisse se rendre jusqu'en Chine. C'était lui aussi qui nous avait permis de nous poser incognito dans la base et d'avoir l'avantage de la surprise. Seulement, mes arguments semblaient passer au-dessus de la tête de Monsieur Stark qui était toujours aussi énervé.

 _On n'en n'aurait pas eu besoin de son aide ! On a été torturé par ta faute, et je suis sûr que tu n'éprouves même pas de remords !_ Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le mercenaire

 _J'y suis pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé_ , le provoqua Wade avec un air supérieur et désinvolte.

 _Tu ne manques pas de culot,_ s'emporta à son tour Captain Amercia.

 _Il devrait descendre_ , proposa Sam, _après tout, on n'a pas encore décollé._

 _Oui, il devrait,_ confirma Stark en se redressant.

 _Et c'est toi qui vas me faire descendre_ ? Répondit Wade sur un ton menaçant en se rapprochant du génie.

 _« Mais quelle connerie !_ Ajouta-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë. _On lui sauve la vie, et ce connard veut nous foutre dehors ! »_

 _On n'est pas obligé de le virer d'ici, après tout, il est venu nous aider !_ Dis-je en tentant maladroitement de le défendre.

 _Si tu fous à nouveau les pieds dans la tour des Avengers, je te jure que je t'enferme six pieds sous terre et tu n'en sortiras jamais !_ Le menaça Tony en m'ignorant totalement. _L'éternité te semblera longue !_ Ce fut au tour du génie de se rapprocher du mercenaire.

 _Si jamais tu fais ça, assure-toi que je ne sorte pas parce que je te jure que sinon…_ Répondit Wade sur un ton sombre

Choqué par ce la réaction de Wade, je m'interposai entre les deux. Furieux, ce fut à mon tour de m'énerver :

 _Wade ! Tu en as déjà assez fait, non ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? N'oublie pas qu'on juge quelqu'un sur ce qu'il fait ! Alors ne fait pas n'importe quoi !_ Tentais-je de le raisonner.

 _Tu as de la chance que Spiderman soit là_ , répliqua-t-il furieux avant de me regarder et dire sur un ton froid _: Je descends…_

Wade récupéra ses affaires avant de retourner dans le jet de Hammer furieux de ce qui venait de se passer. Stark quant à lui s'était laissé retomber, épuisé, sur la banquette avant de me dire sur un ton autoritaire :

 _Ne le côtoie plus jamais, suis-je claire ?_

 _Très claire Monsieur Stark…_ Approuvais-je un peu honteux avant de tenter de me justifier : _Mais là, il pouvait m'aider à vous retrouver…_

 _Et il aurait pu te mettre en danger, tu ne peux pas compter sur lui et tu ne peux pas savoir s'il vient avec de bonnes intentions. Il aurait très bien pu vouloir nous retrouver pour nous livrer ailleurs ou pire nous exécuter lui-même, alors, ne te laisse pas berner par ce type, d'accord ?_

 _Oui…_

Il avait raison. Wade s'était déjà joué de moi, et comme un idiot, j'ai encore accepté qu'il vienne m'aider. Après tout, il avait été capable de me mentir sur des sujets aussi sensibles que la mort de sa femme juste pour que je l'aide à récupérer des informations cruciales sur les Avengers pour gagner de l'argent. Des informations qui avait aidé des criminels à pouvoir s'en prendre à Monsieur Stark et à ses proches… Et moi, je lui ai encore fait confiance aveuglément alors qu'il aurait pu nous la mettre à l'envers… Encore une fois, j'ai été naïf…

Quant à Monsieur Stark, il partit avec Captain America derrière un rideau afin qu'il puisse soigner ses blessures à l'abri des regards indiscrets. C'est à ce moment-là que Wade me demanda si je pouvais l'aider à descendre ses affaires. Ce que je refusai préférant ne pas causer d'autres soucis à Monsieur Stark.

Une fois que Wade eut débarquer, Natasha fit décoller l'appareil pendant que Steve Rogers s'occupait des blessures de l'ingénieur. Pendant le décollage, je m'étais installé sur l'un des sièges à côté du cockpit et je regardais les armes rangées dans les containers en songeant aux dangers que les Avengers, ou plutôt le Nomad, avait pu affronter avec celles-ci. Avaient-elles servi contre Ultron ? Ou contre le Serpent de Midgard1 ? Ou même plus régulièrement contre Loki le Dieu de la Malice ? Des dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés unis, et lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à Steve Rogers qui installait des plaids et des oreillers à Stark pour qu'il soit confortablement installé, ce lien qu'ils ont noués durant ces batailles reste visiblement indélébile. Une fois bien installé, Steve Rogers vient s'installer à mes côtés. Et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il me déclara :

 _Vous avez fait du bon travail, Spiderman._

Surpris par ce compliment, je lâchai un petit merci. Même si je savais que je ne le méritais pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose moi-même, et surtout, j'avais amené Wade… Ce qui avait grandement déçu Mr Stark. C'est pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter :

 _Mais je n'aurais pas dû ramener Deadpool…_

 _Il nous a été d'une aide précieuse_ , me contredis Captain America, _Même si Tony ne peut pas l'admettre._

 _Sûrement…_ Dis-je avant de demander hésitant : _Vous pensez qu'on aurait réussi sans lui ?_

 _Peut-être, on ne le saura jamais._ Avança prudemment le soldat puis il précisa _: Cependant, Tony a raison sur une chose : tu ne devrais pas trainer avec lui._

 _En fait, je dirais que c'est plutôt lui qui me suit partout qu'autre chose… On n'est pas vraiment ami… Mais il a tout de même résisté au sort de contrôle mental du Mandarin juste pour moi…_ Ajoutais-je tout de même conscient de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi : _Donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça…_

 _Ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de gentil pour autant,_ me rappela Steve Rogers sur son ton autoritaire.

 _Peut-être, mais je ne juge pas quelqu'un sur les erreurs qu'il a fait dans le passé, je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur ce que fait la personne dans le présent_ , précisais-je en sachant que je ferais mouche aux vues du passé entre Captain America et Iron Man.

 _Oui, enfin, le passé à tout de même son importance,_ dit-il intransigeant.

Lorsqu'il me dit ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon Oncle Ben. Après tout, il est mort par ma faute… Et j'espère que l'erreur que j'ai fait ce soir-là… n'est pas ce qui me définit…

 _C'est sûr, mais ça ne nous définit pas entièrement… Enfin, j'espère…_ Dis-je en tentant de contenir mon émotion.

 _Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs,_ approuva-t-il soudainement plus compatissant tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ingénieur endormi. _On a tous fait des choses que l'on regrette. Et il est vrai que le passé ne définit pas entièrement quelqu'un. Seulement, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que Deadpool puisse changer car il y a une différence entre commettre une erreur une fois, et la répéter des milliers de fois._

 _Tout est possible,_ intervient soudainement Natasha, _tout le monde change Steve. J'ai changé et toi aussi…_

A ces mots, Captain America se contenta de soupirer. Mais la belle blonde ne s'arrêta pas là et rajouta :

 _Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Steve, et je peux le comprendre. Mais même si Wade a les mains couvertes de sang, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

Peut-être que Natasha avait raison. Peut-être que Wade n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que peut penser Tony et que j'ai une chance de le faire changer. Mais, peut-être qu'ils ont raison… Mais ça seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et je pense qu'on peut donner une seconde chance aux personnes. Elles peuvent changer. Après tout, si quelqu'un de bien peut basculer dans le mal… Une personne mal peut revenir dans le bien, non ? Après, ça dépend des crimes aussi… Passé un certain seuil, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible. Malgré tout… Si je ne tue pas c'est parce que je suis persuadé qu'on peut changer les choses. A mon sens, rien n'est immuable.

Puis la discutions sembla se terminer d'elle-même et le silence pris place dans le jet. L'ingénieur et la PDG de Stark industrie s'étaient endormis tandis que Natasha pilotait le jet avec Captain America et Sam Wilson à ses côtés. Quant à moi, je décidais de les laisser tranquille et de regagner une banquette arrière. Je m'installais aussi confortablement que possible afin de dormir un peu le temps du retour car nous étions encore à quelques heures de New York. Et il me faudra être en forme lorsque nous allions arrivés pour prendre soin de Monsieur Stark.

Alors que j'étais en train de dormir profondément, je sentis le jet ralentir et entamer la procédure d'atterrissage. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, je tournais tout de suite la tête vers l'ingénieur. Et celui-ci était déjà aux côtés de Captain America, à mon plus grand regret, qui l'aidait à se relever pour descendre. Et cette fois-ci je n'eus même pas le luxe d'aider Pepper Potts car ce fut Sam qui accouru à son chevet pour l'aider à son tour. De ce fait, je me contentais de les accompagner jusqu'au médecin. Or, sur le chemin, je vis Monsieur Stark qui ralenti volontairement pour discuter seul avec Steve Rogers. Décidant de les laisser seul, j'avançais jusqu'au docteur Cho qui attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des blessés. Lorsque j'arrivais jusqu'à elle, elle me demanda si j'avais été blessé durant l'intervention. Possédant un facteur auto-guérisseur, je déclarai que « non » afin qu'elle s'occupe de ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris en charge les deux blessés, l'équipe du Nomad grimpa rapidement dans le jet avant de filer aussi loin que possible de la base des Avengers. Après tout, ce sont encore des criminels. Pour ma part, je restai à la base afin de connaître l'état de santé de Tony. Je ne pouvais pas partir tant que je ne saurais pas s'il va bien et si ses jours sont réellement hors de danger. Et alors que j'attendais devant la porte, Happy me rejoint et vient s'installer à mes côtés.

 _Bonjour Peter,_ dit-il de sa voix essoufflée.

 _Bonjour Happy…_

 _Ils vont bien ?_ Dit-il en me coupant dans ma phrase.

 _Heu… je ne sais pas…ça fait une heure qu'ils sont arrivés et ils ne sont pas sortis encore._

 _Et on ne peut pas rentrer ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

 _Je ne pense pas,_ avouais-je n'ayant pas eu l'envie de les déranger pendant les soins.

 _Je vais voir,_ dit-il autoritaire.

Happy rentra alors dans le laboratoire et je décidais de lui emboiter le pas. Lorsque nous entrions, Tony et Pepper étaient installés dans un lit avec une perfusion au bras. Happy s'enquit immédiatement de l'état de santé de ses deux amis et il fut tout de suite rassuré par le docteur Cho. Même s'ils avaient diverses ecchymoses et blessures, ce qui était le plus inquiétant c'était l'anémie de Monsieur Stark, et leurs états de malnutrition et de déshydratation.

Je profitais d'être ici pour me rendre au chevet de Monsieur Stark :

 _Vous allez bien ?_ Demandais-je inquiet

 _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas_ , répondit-il d'une voix exténuée, _tu devrais rentrer tu sais. Ta tante va se faire un sang d'encre…_

 _Oui je sais, mais… Je devais savoir si vous alliez bien_

 _Tu sais Peter, j'en ai déjà vue des pires tu sais,_ dit-il avec un petit sourire rassurant

 _C'est pas très rassurant ça Monsieur Stark !_

 _Tu sais Peter, être un héros n'a rien d'une sinécure… J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien…_

 _Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez pour vous-même_

 _Je pense assez à moi comme ça_ , dit-il sur une pointe d'humour.

 _Vous ne devriez pas dire ça, vous ne me semblez pas assez égoïste_

 _Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?_ Répliqua-t-il directement. _Je dois probablement être la personne la plus égoïste que tu connaisses…_

 _Je ne vous trouve pas du tout égoïste. Vous pensez aux autres plus qu'à vous, vous êtes généreux. La preuve, vous avez créé une bourse pour des étudiants et puis… Vous m'avez pris sous votre aile, vous m'avez offert un costume…_

L'expression de Stark trahissait sa surprise face à mon discours. Visiblement, il avait plus l'habitude qu'on le traite d'égoïste que d'altruiste. Pourtant, il était loin de ne penser qu'à lui. Il donne tout ce qu'il peut, pour soutenir les autres, et aider le monde à mieux se porter. Et surtout, il pense plus aux autres qu'à lui. Seulement, ça ne se voit pas souvent car il a l'air d'imposer ses choix sans prendre en considération ce que veulent les autres. Or, il fait ce qu'il pense le mieux pour eux. Ça je l'ai appris à mes dépends lorsqu'il m'a retiré mon costume. Même si j'ai trouvé ça injuste et égoïste sur le moment, j'ai compris qu'en réalité il s'inquiétait simplement pour moi. Après c'est sûr qu'il est maladroit, mais pas égoïste.

 _Happy_ , me coupa-t-il dans mes réflexions, _tu peux ramener le petit ? Il a dû se prendre un vilain coup sur la tête_

 _Mais je vais bien_ , protestais-je

 _Je vais le ramener_ , acquiesça le bras droit de Stark

 _Mais…_

 _Va te reposer, Petit_ , me demanda Stark, _de toute façon nous on va dormir_

 _D'accord,_ finis-je par accepter conscient qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer et qu'ils ne le feraient pas devant moi.

Et c'est en compagnie de Happy que je regagnai mon quartier du Queen's.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le sauvetage de Monsieur Stark et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'aller le retrouver. Fatigué, il était resté aliter quelques jours avant d'apparaitre dans la presse et de prendre la défense du Nomad. Arguant que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était toujours en vie et que les Avengers actuels n'étaient pas capables de faire face à une menace telle que le mandarin sans eux. Après avoir milité dans la presse durant plusieurs jours, des pourparlers avait été ouvert pour que Captain America et son équipe puisse faire son grand retour. Et visiblement les débats étaient houleux.

Puis un jour, alors que je sortais de cours, une magnifique voiture rouge était garée juste devant le lycée. Et ce fut Happy qui sortit pour m'accueillir et me demanda expressément de monter dans le véhicule. Intimidé par les regards que suscitait sa présence, je m'exécutai aussi rapidement que possible. Lorsque je grimpais dans la voiture, je vis Stark qui m'attendait et qui m'accueilli avec un grand sourire. Après une accolade, je le détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Il avait repris de la couleur depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue et il semblait avoir repris un peu de poids. Ses cheveux et sa barbe était à nouveau bien taillé et il avait enfilé l'un de ses plus beaux costumes. Et malgré qu'on se situe à l'arrière du véhicule qui avait des vitres teintées, il portait des lunettes de soleil ultra stylée. Mais, il sembla aussi me détailler de la tête au pied puisqu'il me déclara :

 _J'ai amené de quoi te changer_

 _Un nouveau costume ?_ Demandais-je plein d'entrain

 _Oui, mais un costume pour Peter Parker, et pas Spiderman_ , me corrigea-t-il

 _Comment ça ?_ Le questionnais-je surpris par ce qu'il venait de me dire

 _Écoute, j'ai rendez-vous au Sénat, tu m'accompagnes ?_

 _Quoi ? Quand ?_ Demandais-je surpris

 _Il y a une heure,_ répondit Happy visiblement énervé

 _Ils savent très bien que je serais en retard_ , précisa Tony d'un air désinvolte

 _Mais Monsieur Stark… Je ne peux pas vous accompagner !_

 _Ça peut être formateur pour toi, Peter…_

 _Formateur ?_ Demandais-je

 _Oui_

 _Mais vous allez me présenter comment ?_

 _Tu es un étudiant à Stark industrie_ , me rappela Happy

 _Oui, et personne ne te demanderas qui tu es,_ précisa l'ingénieur, _au pire tu es journaliste, non ?_

 _Heu ben, d'accord alors_ , dis-je en sachant très bien que de toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix et l'excuse du journaliste était plutôt crédible

Je n'en reviens pas, je vais au Sénat ? En compagnie de Monsieur Stark qui plus est. Mais toute cette histoire m'intrigue tout de même car je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'invite moi plutôt que James Rhodes par exemple.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_ Demandais-je spontanément comme si mes mots allaient plus vite que mes pensées.

 _Pour être honnête,_ me répondit Monsieur Stark _, je t'invite aussi en tant que Spiderman_

 _Ah ?_ Me contentais-je de réagir sans comprendre en quoi je suis plus intéressant que Rhodes.

 _Tu as le droit de refuser Peter, ça risque de compromettre ton identité secrète,_ m'avoua-t-il _._

 _Comment ça ?_

 _Tu sais qu'avec les accords de Sokovie je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser l'armure d'Iron Man comme ça me chante, pas vrai ?_ Je me contentais de hocher la tête face à son affirmation ce qui l'encouragea à continuer : _Je n'ai donc pas le droit de l'amener au Sénat. Ce serait considéré comme un affront… et ça ne servirait pas notre cause…_

 _Mais pourquoi vous voulez l'amener ? C'est pas comme si vous risquiez votre vie là-bas, si ?_ Demandais-je perdu car il ne me semble pas que le Sénat soit l'endroit le plus dangereux sur terre

 _Justement, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir atteindre le Sénat,_ m'expliqua-t-il avec un calme impressionnant.

 _QUOI_ ? Hurlais-je choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre.

 _Calme-toi, je ne suis pas encore mort à ce que je sache. Si je ne m'abuse, il y a un contrat sur ma tête en ce moment._

 _Comment vous le savez ?_

 _Ton cher ami Wade est venu me le dire, on lui aurait proposer une somme assez intéressante pour qu'il y réfléchisse selon ses dires._

 _QUOI ?_ Répétais-je incrédule

 _Ça t'étonne ? On parle de Deadpool, tu sais ?_

 _Mais on va essayer de vous tuer ? Encore ?_

 _C'est l'histoire de ma vie…_ Soupira Stark, _mais le contrat spécifiait que je ne dois pas arriver vivant au Sénat. Ceux qui l'ont contracté ne veulent pas d'une réunification des Avengers, et ça ce n'est pas très bon…_

 _Mais pourquoi moi ?_ Dis-je réalisant que je ne serais pas à la hauteur.

Si quelqu'un essaye de tuer Monsieur Stark pourquoi ne fait-il pas appel à quelqu'un de puissant ? Comme je ne sais pas moi… War Machine ? Nick Fury ? N'importe qui d'autres que moi ! C'est trop de pression… Si j'échoue… Il risque de…

 _Te met pas trop la pression, petit,_ intervient Happy. _Je serais là aussi_

 _Et Rhoddey sans compter Fury qui sécurise le périmètre._

 _Alors pourquoi moi ?_

 _Ta tante m'a parlé d'une petite antenne ?_ Dit-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

 _Ne l'appelez pas comme ça je vous en supplie…_ Dis-je honteux

 _Tu préfères quoi ? Ton sixième sens ? Ou pourquoi pas, ton spider-sens ?_ Proposa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

 _Je préfère Spider-sens à petite antenne_ , confirmais-je

 _Bien, dans tous les cas, ton Spider-sens peut être…un bouclier… intéressant…_ Dit-il comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça le mot bouclier. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de deviner la raison : Captain America… C'est fou, il semble encore… Accro…

 _Mais, si tu réagis, tu risques de griller ta couverture,_ me prévient Stark

 _Je préfère perdre ma couverture plutôt que de vous perdre vous_ ! Dis-je encore une fois un peu trop spontanément

 _Tu es mignon… maintenant si tu veux être un bon garçon, tu vas te changer ?_ Dit-il en me tendant le costume

 _Où ça ?_

 _Dans la voiture, on n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter_ , dit-il l'air désinvolte

 _Pardon ? Je ne vais pas me changer devant vous !_

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

 _Bah je…_ Bafouillais-je

Il n'était pas sérieux ? Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre torse nu devant lui ? Et s'il me trouvait moche… Et s'il me faisait une remarque ? Ce serait pire que tout !

 _Vous pouvez pas m'arrêtez sur le côté ?_

 _Non, on ne va pas faire ça. Change-toi, Peter,_ me dit-il sur un ton soudainement autoritaire.

 _Mais Monsieur Stark…_

 _Quoi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Peter, et puis je t'ai déjà vue en caleçon, non ?_

 _Oui et bah c'était déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça…_ Répondis-je en me souvenant de la fois où il m'avait retiré mon costume et que j'avais fini en caleçon devant Monsieur Stark.

 _Aller, Peter, me force pas à te déshabiller !_ Insista Stark

Finalement, c'est en rougissant que j'acceptais de me changer tout en essayant au mieux de me dissimuler. Et alors que j'étais en train de me déshabiller, ce que je redoutais arriva : Monsieur Stark me fit une remarque :

 _Tu es musclé dis-moi_

 _Heu… Vous regardez !_ Dis-je accusateur

 _Je te pensais plus maigrichon_ , dit-il pensif en ignorant totalement ma plainte.

 _Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus un enfant…_

 _Tu me le dis, mais tu resteras toujours un enfant pour moi mon petit Peter_ , dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je soupirais de désespoir à cette phrase mais je pense que cela échappe à Monsieur Stark qui était trop occupé à se moquer de moi. Un enfant ? Je crois qu'il me verra toujours comme ça… Même après lui avoir sauvé la vie… Je restais un enfant à ses yeux… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je pourrais lui prouver que je suis plus qu'un simple gamin dont il a la charge ? Je l'espère…

La voiture de Happy se gara devant le Sénat dans lequel nous allions nous trouver. Nous n'avions que quelques mètres à faire avant d'être en sécurité dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et, visiblement pour le moment, il n'y avait personne qui s'en était pris à Tony durant le trajet. Avant que je descende, Stark m'attrapa la main et me glissa une montre au poignet.

 _Ton nouveau costume, il est mieux que l'ancien_ , dit-il sur un ton proche de celui qu'il utilise lorsqu'il tente de s'excuser

 _Merci_ , répondis-je surpris par cette attitude

Puis Monsieur Stark sortit du véhicule avant de se diriger vers les marches qui permettait d'entrer dans le bâtiment public. Et alors qu'on était au milieu des marches, ma petite antenne… Je veux dire mon Spider-sens vibra intensément. Je bondis sur Tony tandis que je vis passer à quelques centimètres de moi une balle à tête creuse. Nous fûmes projetés dans les marches et je me retrouvais au-dessus de Tony. Tête à tête, il me demanda l'air inquiet :

 _Tu n'as rien ? Peter, tu vas bien ?_

 _Non, mais restez couché, Monsieur Stark !_

Une lourde armure grise vient se poser devant nous et nous demandâmes :

 _Tony ça va ? Et toi petit tu n'es pas blessé ?_

 _Non, j'ai rien, et je crois pas qu'il soit blessé_ , dit-il en se redressant et en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

 _Monsieur Stark vous devriez vous inquiétez plus pour vous-même je pense_ , l'avertis-je tandis que mon Spider-sens raisonna à nouveau. _Après tout, c'est après vous qu'ils en ont !_

J'attrapais Stark et je nous dissimulais derrière l'armure de Rhodes qui ne tarda pas à nous prendre dans ses bras pour nous conduire en sécurité. Lorsqu'il nous posa, je vis du sang sur ma main. Étant sûr de ne pas être blessé, je demandai à Tony :

 _Vous êtes blessés ?!_

 _Juste une égratignure,_ dit-il en désignant son bras qui avait dû être effleuré par la deuxième balle _. Et met ton costume Peter, personne ne peut te voir ici…_

 _Oui, vous avez raison._

J'appuyais sur la montre et un costume me recouvra le corps en quelques secondes seulement. Après une rapide mise au point, Karen me salua de son éternelle voix douce :

 _Bonjour Peter, il me semble que vous êtes dans la panade._

 _Bonjour Karen, et oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_

 _Il dit bonjour à l'ordinateur ?_ S'étonna Rhodes

 _Il a 17 ans,_ se contenta de répondre Tony avec un petit sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres.

 _Réflexe_ , répondis-je comme si je m'excusais.

 _C'est pas tout, mais on a une diva à protéger_ , plaisanta Rhodes.

 _Très drôle l'estropié_ , lui répliqua Stark.

 _Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as aucun ami ?_

 _Étrangement, j'en ai,_ lui dit Stark avec un grand sourire tout en tapotant l'épaule métallique.

Et alors qu'ils étaient en train de plaisanter, une énorme secousse fit trembler le bâtiment sur lequel on se trouvait. Je me penchais pour regarder d'où cela provenait, et j'aperçu au pied de l'immeuble le Rhino qui fonçait littéralement tête baissée contre le mur. Une seconde secousse se fit sentir quelques secondes plus tard. Stark me demanda alors d'aller arrêter le Rhino, tandis que Rhodes allait se charger du tireur. Cela me fit plaisir que Tony me charge d'une tâche aussi importante que celle d'arrêter le Rhino. Même si, en réalité, je l'avais déjà arrêté par le passé, le fait qu'il m'en reconnaisse capable me fit plaisir.

J'accrocha une toile à l'immeuble avant de me balancer jusqu'à Aleksei Sytsevich qui continuait de se heurter à l'immeuble. Et alors que j'étais en train de l'arrêter, j'entendis à nouveau un coup de feu retentir au loin. Et malheureusement, le Rhino profita de ce moment d'inattention pour me frapper de plein fouet ce qui me propulsa sur le côté. Et alors que je tentais de me relever, celui-ci commença à me charger. Mais je devais avoir une côte de fêlée, puisque je peinais à me relever. Sachant que je ne parviendrais pas à esquiver, je mis mes bras devant moi pour me protéger. Heureusement pour moi, cette précaution ne servit pas puisque le Rhino se heurta à Vision. Il s'était placé juste devant moi pour me protéger et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour venir à bout du vilain. Quant à moi, j'avais réussi à me redresser et je l'avais rejoint sur le terrain. Il me salua de son éternelle voix neutre et apaisante avant de me suggérer de rejoindre Stark pendant qu'il allait aider War Machine face à Hitman. Je m'exécutais en regrettant toutefois de ne pas avoir pu briller durant ce combat. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai tendance à sous-estimer Aleksei en raison de son QI extrêmement faible. Seulement, j'ai tendance à oublier que même s'il est très stupide, il est aussi très fort qu'un seul coup de sa part suffit à m'envoyer au tapis. Et puis je dois dire que ma principale source de déconcentration se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi et était la cible d'un tireur professionnel.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la hauteur de Tony celui se précipita à mes côtés en me demandant comment je me portais. Il demanda immédiatement à J.A.R.V.I.S de me faire un check-up complet. Lorsque le verdict tomba, à savoir trois côtes cassées, il me dit d'une voix remplie de culpabilité :

 _Je suis désolé Peter…Tu n'aurais pas dû être blessé…_

 _Ne vous excusez pas Tony, vous n'y êtes pour rien !_ Dis-je ne voulant pas qu'il s'en veuille pour mon incompétence

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, mon Spider-Sens vibra d'une intensité que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais ressentie. J'attrapais Tony pour qu'on se jette par terre tous les deux. Lorsque je me redressais, je pouvais encore sentir mon Spider-Sens s'affoler. Je demandai rapidement à Karen de me trouver l'origine du tireur tandis que Tony murmurait :

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est…que cette connerie…_

 _Un autre tireur embusqué_ , lui expliquais-je

 _Mais ils n'ont pas arrêté Hitman ?_ Demanda Tony

 _Ils sont dessus je crois_ , dis-je à l'ingénieur tandis que Karen me donna la localisation de l'ennemi. _Je l'ai trouvé_

 _Qui est-ce ?_

 _Bullseye,_ me précisa Karen avant que je m'empresse de le répéter au milliardaire

A ce nom, ses yeux s'écarquilleraient et alors que je me redressais pour aller combattre, il me retient par le bras avant de m'inciter à me cacher derrière les rebords du toit.

 _Reste ici ! C'est hors de question que tu ailles l'affronter ! Tu n'es pas de niveau Peter !_ Dit-il alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu raisonna _._ Sans doute avait-il tenté de me tuer à peine sorti étais-je sorti de ma cachette.

 _Pardon ?_

 _Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Ce type, il est trop fort pour toi ! Il est du niveau de Captain America. Et merde !_ Jura-t-il visiblement contrarié, _il ne devrait pas être là celui-là…_

 _Mais je ne peux pas le laisser vous faire du mal !_

 _Peter reste ici, je m'en occupe, d'accord ?_

 _Mais vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas d'armure !_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S va m'en envoyer une…Fait chier_ , jura-t-il à nouveau

 _Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, vous l'avez dit vous même_

 _On ne va pas se laisser tuer pour faire plaisir au gouvernement non plus_ …

 _Mais je peux m'en charger_ ! Tentais-je de lui expliquer

 _Tu n'es même pas capable de vaincre le Rhino, Peter_ , me dit-il soudainement agressif, _tu seras incapable de le battre, soyons sérieux._

 _J'ai été déconcentré !_

 _Sauf qu'avec Bullseye, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance…_

Vexé qu'il me sous-estime encore, et inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse risquer sa vie, je décidais de l'entoiler sur le rebord du toit. Puis, je sautai dans le vide en direction du tireur d'élite qui tenta en vain de me tirer dessus. Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserais pas déconcentrer, c'est hors de question. Je ferais mes preuves.

Arrivé à son niveau, je lui portai un violent coup de poing au visage. Mais, c'est en quelques secondes seulement qu'il se redressa et qu'il commença à m'attaquer avec divers projectiles. Et je dois dire qu'il est particulièrement habile puisque même avec mon Spider-Sens je peinais à tout esquiver. Aux vues de ses capacités, de sa rapidité et de son entrainement, je fus soulagé lorsque Rhodes et Vision se joignirent à moi pour l'arrêter. Et ce fut seulement lorsque nous fûmes trois que nous parvenions à l'arrêter. Enfin. Une fois attaché au sol, celui-ci se mit à rire comme un forcené. War Machine, visiblement furieux qu'on s'en prenne à son ami, lui demanda avec autorité :

 _Qui t'envoi ?_

 _Tu sais qui m'envoi…_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre

 _Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question !_ Répliqua-t-il furieux

 _Quand on passe un contrat, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il ait du monde qui le saisisse._ Répondit Bullseye avec provocation

 _Si tu es au courant du commanditaire… Tu saurais que tu ne risques pas d'être payé_

 _Si vous le dites…_

 _Qui est le commanditaire ?_ Demandais-je perdu dans cette conversation

Ma question fit rire aux éclats le tueur à gage. Il jeta un regard aux Avengers avant de dire :

 _De toute façon, j'avais des comptes à régler avec Stark. Lui et le démon… Ce sont les seules cibles que j'ai loupées et ça… Je ne le tolère pas…_

 _Eh bien, on dirait que tu vas pouvoir retenter ta chance,_ lui dit War Machine sur un ton las, _ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas réussir ce que tu es venu faire._

 _Si l'araignée n'avait pas été là…_

 _Mais je suis là_ , répondis-je sûr de moi.

 _Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas…_

 _Qui t'as embauché ?_ Demandais-je en voulant savoir qui voulait s'en prendre à nouveau à Monsieur Stark

 _Pas la peine de répondre, ils le savent déjà…_ Dit-il en entrant à nouveau dans un fou rire.

Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de questionner qui que ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Tony fit son apparition sur le toit. Étonné, je lui demandais comment il avait réussi à se défaire de mes liens.

 _Je te signale que j'ai appris à les créer, donc, je sais les dissoudre._ Puis il tourna la tête vers le tueur avant de lui dire d'une voix froide : _Bullseye… Tu vas retourner un petit moment à l'ombre…_

 _Oh Stark, peux-tu vraiment me dire que j'ai mal agit ? Ou j'ai fait exactement ce que tu voulais ?_

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois là,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de dire à voix haute : _Fury ? Vient chercher Bullseye sur le toit, il t'attend._

 _J'attends ma paye maintenant_ , dit-il provoquant

 _Félicitations, tu as gagné un magnifique séjour all inclusive pour plusieurs années, ça ne te suffit pas ?_ Le railla Tony

 _Croyez-moi, ce sera plutôt quelques mois et encore…_ Répondit le mercenaire sûr de lui

 _C'est ce qu'on verra. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous ne sortiez pas de là._

 _Rassure-toi, Stark. Tes promesses ne valaient rien hier, et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Hein, Spiderman ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?_

 _Ça suffit_ , le coupa War Machine en le bousculant sur le côté

 _Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?_ Demandais-je

 _Tu avais pourtant la réputation d'être intelligent. A ton avis, à qui profite cette attaque ? Hein ?_

 _Ferme là, on t'amène en prison,_ continua Rhodes tout en le violentant

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Tony me poussa sur le côté avant de me dire qu'on devait y aller et que je devrais retourner me changer. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Et… Honnêtement, pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre que…Stark avait organisé cette agression mais n'avait pas prévu la présence de Bullseye… Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Et pourquoi aurait-il prévu cette attaque ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Si dans un premier temps je le suivis silencieusement jusque dans la salle où il voulait que je me change, je fini par lui demander :

 _Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?_

 _Fait quoi ?_ Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il savait pertinemment où je voulais en venir.

 _Mettre un contrat sur votre propre tête,_ précisais-je n'ayant aucune envie de tourner autour du pot.

 _Je n'ai pas…_ Commença-t-il

 _Ne me mentez pas_ , l'avertis-je, _vous l'avez déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui_

 _Peter,_ dit-il résigné, _c'était…_

 _Quoi ?_ L'encourageais-je pour couper le silence qui était en train de s'installer

 _Les députés ne sont pas prêts à renoncer aux accords de Sokovie. S'ils pensent qu'on n'est pas capable de se protéger, et par extension de les protéger…_

 _Vous n'avez quand même pas prévu un attentat contre eux ?_ Demandais-je choqué

 _Non !_ S'en défendit immédiatement Stark. _Moi je sais me protéger, mais je ne vais pas mêler des civils à ça !_

 _Vous savez vous protéger ? Vous étiez vulnérable ce soir !_ Protestais-je

 _C'était l'idée Peter… L'idée était qu'ils voient qu'on n'était pas capable de maitriser facilement des ennemis…_

 _Pourtant on n'a pas eu de mal à l'arrêter._

 _Avec l'aide de Spiderman_ , dit-il en détournant le regard comme s'il avouait une bêtise

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais que lorsqu'il était venu me demander mon aide en voiture, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que j'aurais à affronter le Rhino pendant que Rhodes et Vision s'occupait de Hitman. Il avait volontairement prévu d'être sans défense… Si c'était déjà particulièrement dangereux avec ces deux criminels, cela est devenu presque mortel avec la présence de Bullseye. Une idée qui s'est avérée aussi stupide qu'elle en avait l'air au final.

 _Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez risqué ma vie, en plus de la vôtre ? Et dans quel but ?_

 _Réunifier les Avengers…_

 _Pour Captain America oui !_ Crachais-je avec amertume

 _Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui,_ me contredit il

 _Mais vous plaisantez ? Tout à avoir avec lui !_ Hurlais-je hors de moi

 _Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver Peter…_

 _Mais si ! Vous avez encore failli mourir ! Et pourquoi ? Pour un type qui a déserté ! Qui vous a trahi ! Et vous, vous êtes assez stupide pour l'aimer encore !_ Dis-je en continuant de m'époumoner

Mais s'en était trop pour moi. Il l'aimait… Certes je l'avais bien compris ça. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison logique aux sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard. Il l'avait fait souffrir, et lui il éprouve toujours de l'amour pour ce type ? Pire encore, il est prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu juste pour qu'il redevienne un citoyen des États-Unis. Or, c'est à Captain America et à personnes d'autres de régler ce problème puisque c'est lui-même qui l'a créé.

 _Vous avez failli mourir aujourd'hui, Monsieur Stark ! Vous…_ Dis-je la voix serrée par l'émotion. _Vous ne pouvez pas… Pas après tout ça…_

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras en me murmurant que « _tout allait bien_ ». Mais c'était faux, ça n'allait pas. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait failli mourir…Et là… Il remet ça… S'il venait à disparaitre… Mon monde s'effondrerait…

 _Peter, écoute-moi_ , dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains _. Je ne suis pas mort, non ?_

 _Mais vous auriez pu !_

 _Oui, tout comme j'aurais pu mourir dans un accident de la route en venant ici_ , tenta-t-il de me raisonner

 _Sauf que vous n'avez pas tout fait pour le provoquer cet accident !_ Dis-je en le repoussant.

 _Si_ , me contredit-il _. Je roule vite, je suis agressif au volant et je colle les gens quand ils ne vont pas assez vite devant moi. Je les double à la moindre occasion, même si c'est dangereux…_

 _Stop !_ Lui ordonnais-je. _Vous…_

 _Je suis toujours en vie Peter, et les Avengers vont être réunis si on joue bien nos cartes. Alors, sèche tes larmes et apprends._

 _Apprendre quoi ? A me sacrifier ?_

 _A parler à des politiciens plutôt_ , dit-il avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule avec sollicitude. _Allez, Peter, je te promets de ne pas mourir bêtement._

 _Alors ne provoquez pas le destin_ , dis-je toujours boudeur

 _Je suis un provocateur, dit-il d'une voix amusée, j'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Le destin, les politiciens et même Happy, je les provoque tous. Juste pour voir…_

 _Très drôle_ , dis-je en séchant mes larmes.

 _On y va dès que tu es changé Peter_ , dit-il me serrant une dernière fois contre lui.

Puis il me redonna ma liberté avant de rejoindre ses amis dehors pendant que je me changerais. Puis je les rejoins, prêt à affronter des politiciens réticents à supprimer une loi qui n'a aucun sens.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Référence à des événements qui se sont déroulés dans la fiction « _l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_ » qui se déroule avant celle-ci.


	7. Débats parlementaires

_**Chapitre VII : Débats parlementaires**_

J'étais assis avec mon appareil photo fermement tenue dans mes mains moites sur un banc juste à côté de Monsieur Stark. Et pour une fois, si j'avais des sueurs ce n'était pas à cause de l'ingénieur mais parce qu'on se trouvait au Sénat et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le milliardaire semblait lui aussi anxieux puisque cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il jouait avec sa montre en attendant que nous ayons l'autorisation de parler.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés, nous nous étions fait sermonner pour notre retard. Puis Stark avait pris directement la parole pour leurs dires :

« _Incroyable d'être déjà aussi vieux et déconnecté de la réalité. Vous n'avez pas twitter ? Facebook ? Instagram ? Aller, même pas un bon vieux Snapchat ?_ Avait-il commencé ironiquement avant d'ajouter sur un ton sérieux : _Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai failli ne jamais arriver jusqu'ici ? »_

Choqué, les parlementaires avaient demandé à avoir un récit correct de ce qui s'était passé devant les murs du Sénat. Une fois informé, ils nous avaient demandé de faire le silence afin de pouvoir en discuter rapidement entre eux. Isolé dans une deuxième chambre, ce « rapide » moment de délibération dura tout de même presque une heure. Tony finit par me murmurer :

 _Tu sais qu'ils regardent la télé ?_

 _Comment le savez-vous_ ?

Il tapota sa montre et je vis une image des caméras en train de filmer les parlementaires. Ma surprise dû se lire sur mon visage car il me déclara :

 _Fallait que je sache si on est déjà grillé ou pas. Visiblement, ils croient tous ce qu'ils voient dans les médias enfin, ils croient aussi ce que raconte Fury,_ dit-il en désignant le directeur du SHIELD

 _Oh il est présent ?_

 _Bien sûr, il est là pour corroborer ce que je leur raconte. Il prépare le terrain en somme._

 _Vous stressez ?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

 _Stresser ? Moi ? Non, pas plus que d'habitude,_ dit-il alors que l'anxiété transpirait de cette réponse.

 _Ça se voit un peu…_

 _Pas plus que toi,_ dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. _Tu n'auras rien à dire alors détends toi._

 _Je sais bien mais vous me stresser à jouer avec votre montre_ , avouais-je.

 _Ah_ , se contenta-t-il de réagir sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 _Ça se passera bien,_ tentais-je de le rassurer

 _Il le faut,_ répondit-il avec un sérieux qui tranchait par rapport à son comportement habituel

Notre conversation fut interrompue par les sénateurs qui revenaient enfin de leurs délibérations. Finalement, ils avaient cru ce que Tony leur racontait et ils étaient reconnaissant qu'on ait arrêté ces criminels. A peine avaient-ils fini de nous remercier que Tony pris la parole :

 _J'espère que vous avez conscience de la chance que nous avons eu dans cette histoire…_

 _Tout était sous contrôle_ , le contredis Fury

 _Sous contrôle ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Ils ont bien failli me tuer ! Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée si j'avais eu mon armure sur moi. Comme à l'époque…_

 _Vous avez-vous-même milité pour que ce droit vous soit retiré_ , souligna l'un des parlementaires

 _Et vous avez même arrêté vos amis_ , lui rappela également Fury

 _Et je sais aussi reconnaître lorsque j'ai fait une erreur_ , reconnu étrangement Stark _, et là nous en avons fait une._

 _Ce n'est pas une erreur, cela sert à protéger nos concitoyens._

 _Nos concitoyens ? Qui les protège de ces types, hein ? Les Avengers ? Je ne crois pas. Aujourd'hui, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie contre Bullseye, ce n'était pas Vision, ou ce n'était pas War Machine, mais Spiderman._ Expliqua-t-il ce qui me surpris grandement.

 _Spiderman ? Ce criminel ?_ Pesta l'un des sénateurs. _Vous le connaissez ?_

 _Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Et probablement la vôtre. Vous pensez sincèrement que ces types auraient attendus que j'arrive jusqu'ici pour m'éliminer s'ils n'avaient eu envie de s'en prendre à vous également ? Éliminer des sénateurs, c'est un beau coup de pub pour eux._

Ce que venais de dire Tony provoqua un silence dans l'assemblée que le milliardaire laissa durer. Sans doute ce silence leur servait à prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Ou du moins celles que leur présente Tony.

 _Et là, on parle de menace qu'on aurait pu gérer si nous avions tous été équipé comme il le fallait. Je ne parle même pas de menace telle que Ultron, Loki ou encore des criminels intouchables tel que le Docteur Fatalis_

 _Je vous rappelle que Ultron, c'est vous qui l'avez créé avec le docteur Banner, quant à Loki, il a été ramené par Thor, que des problèmes créés par les Avengers,_ souligna Fury

 _Vous avez raison, mais demain, quelqu'un d'autres créa des ennemis qu'on ne sera pas capable de battre, ou pire, ils viendront de l'espace. Ce n'est plus comme si une vie extraterrestre n'était pas une réalité après l'invasion de New-York. Et puis Fury, si j'ai créé Ultron, je vous rappelle que c'était vous qui aviez fondés les Avengers,_ lui rétorquait Stark.

 _Et comme vous l'avez dit, je sais reconnaitre mes erreurs._

 _Sauf que ce n'en était pas une. Si les Avengers n'avaient pas été réunis contre Loki, aujourd'hui la terre s'appellerait probablement Lokiland. Ou pire, elle aurait été totalement annihilée par une météorite…_

 _Sauf qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un paye pour les dégâts, et je ne parle pas que des dégâts matériels ici. Quand des policiers ou des pompiers interviennent, ou même des agents du SHIELD, ils le font à visage découvert. Et surtout, ils prennent leurs responsabilités en main si jamais quelqu'un venait à mourir par leurs fautes._

 _Sauf que les pompiers et les policiers sont impuissants face à ce que nous combattons. Et c'est pareil pour vos agents. Sinon vous n'auriez pas créé les Avengers et vous le savez._

 _Il n'a pas tort_ , souligna l'un des parlementaires avant de se tourner vers Fury. _Avez-vous déjà réussi à arrêter des menaces intergalactiques ?_

 _Oui, et heureusement,_ répondit Fury comme s'il était vexé

 _Avec l'aide d'une prénommée Carole Danvers, la première Avengers si je ne m'abuse ?_

 _Comment vous…_ S'emporta Fury

 _Faut penser à changer les mots de passe_ , le coupa Stark. _Écoutez, on peut débattre longtemps de la responsabilité des Avengers dans certaines tragédies, mais quand on intervient face à des menaces qui dépassent l'entendement… On fait aussi ce que l'on peut. Vous savez, certains d'entre nous ont des capacités extraordinaires. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et il ne faut pas oublier une chose : Nous ne sommes que des Hommes. Vous auriez fait quoi vous à notre place face à Loki ? Face à Ultron ? On a dû prendre des décisions difficiles, et on a lutter au péril de notre vie pour protéger le monde sans demander de remerciement en retour. La seule chose que l'on demande, c'est qu'on nous laisse faire notre travail. Un travail qui est désormais impossible à cause des accords de Sokovie_

 _Vous avez réussi à maintenir pendant deux années consécutives ce travail d'Avengers même sans l'aide de Captain Amercia_

 _J'ai réussi ? Ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est me faire kidnapper par ce foutu Mandarin qui a failli me tuer moi et Virigina Potts._ Leur rappela-t-il. _Et que les seules personnes qui ont réussi à me secourir ce n'était pas le SHIELD, qui a encore prouvé son incompétence, ni les deux pauvres Avengers restants, mais bien Captain America et ses fugitifs. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il n'y aurait plus d'Avengers aujourd'hui._

 _Et on devrait les réintégrer juste parce qu'ils vous ont sauvés la vie ?_ Demanda l'un d'eux.

 _Nous, vous devez les réintégrer car Vision a déserté à l'instant._

 _Pardon ?_ Ont-ils demandé tous en cœur.

 _Il est parti rejoindre Wanda Maximoff qui est enceinte de lui._

 _Le traitre !_ Hurla certains.

 _Quant à Rhodes et moi, nous prenons notre retraite immédiatement si les accords de Sokovie ne sont pas remis en place. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça,_ leur expliqua Tony.

 _Vous êtes des traitres ! Tous autant que vous êtes !_ S'indigna l'un d'eux.

 _Des traitres ?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de réagir. _Ils vous ont sauvés la vie ! A de nombreuses reprises !_

 _Pardon et qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Peter Parker, du Daily Bugles, et je dois vous dire que vous avez oubliez quelque chose d'essentiel dans cette histoire : L'homme a toujours été plus fort en groupe. Les seules personnes que vous avantagez avec les accords de Sokovie ce sont les criminels._

C _e que le petit veut dire par là,_ reprit Tony, _c'est que vous nous avez séparés et que cela aura des conséquences. Cela en a déjà eu, et elles seront de pires en pires. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que les criminels comprennent qu'on n'est plus assez fort pour les affronter et surtout que s'ils s'allient, nous n'en viendront pas à bout. On en voit les premières prémices avec l'alliance des Sinisters Six, ou encore l'étrange alliance qui vient de voir le jour juste derrière ces murs. J'espère que vous réalisez qu'il y a une heure de cela, trois criminels ont tenté de me tuer sur des marches que vous empruntez tous les jours._

 _J'ai toujours pensé que l'alliance faisait la force,_ le soutenait Fury.

 _La décision vous appartient,_ leur rappela Tony, _mais si vous maintenez ces accords, ils n'auront plus lieu d'être puisque par la force de choses, il n'y aura plus d'Avengers. Il n'y aura que des retraités, et des fugitifs sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour pouvoir les arrêtés_

 _Et quelle perte de temps et d'énergie que de poursuivre Captain America_ , rappela Fury. _Nous avons des criminels bien plus dangereux qui devraient mobiliser nos équipes._

 _Avez-vous présenté tous vos arguments ?_ Demanda le plus ancien.

 _Pas tous,_ intervenais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. _J'ai grandi avec les Avengers, et ils ont toujours été des héros pour moi. Et personne n'a jamais dit qu'ils n'ont fait aucune erreur. Mais, à titre personnel, je me sentais plus en sécurité dans le monde quand je savais qu'ils veillaient sur nous, pas vous ?_

A cette phrase de conclusion, les parlementaires se retiraient. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'intervenir, mais je devais leur faire part de ma vision des choses. Lorsque Tony revient jusqu'à moi, j'eu peur qu'il me dispute pour mon intervention hasardeuse. Mais au contraire, il passa son bras autours de moi et me murmura un petit « _bien joué_ ».

Je le suivi jusqu'à l'extérieur, où il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre leur verdict. Nous nous installions sur un banc à l'extérieur avec Stark et c'est visiblement épuisé qu'il me dit :

 _On vient de jouer nos dernières cartes, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop bornés._

 _Vous ne regardez pas avec votre montre ?_

 _Ça ne changera rien maintenant,_ m'expliqua-t-il _. Juste à m'inquiéter._

 _Je peux vous posez une question ?_

 _S'en est déjà une,_ souligne-t-il avec humour.

 _Une deuxième dans ce cas ?_

 _C'est déjà la deuxième,_ continua-t-il.

 _Pourquoi Fury vous a contredis au début ? Il ne devait pas être de votre côté ?_ Demandais-je sans comprendre les joutes verbales auxquels ils s'étaient adonnés au début de session.

 _Vois-tu, si Fury avait été directement de mon côté, ils auraient pensé que nous nous liguions contre eux et cela aurait pu les braquer. Mais, surtout, ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils me contredisent, ils auraient sûrement écouté ce que j'avais à dire en silence et… Il n'y aurait pas eu de débat._

 _S'en était pas un vrai,_ lui rappelais-je.

 _Pas pour nous, on savait ce qu'on allait se dire, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas_ , m'expliqua-t-il. _Mais eux, ne le savait pas. Fury devait faire en sorte d'exprimer leurs pensées, que je puisse y répondre et que leurs contre-arguments perdent tous leurs sens. Et surtout, qu'on puisse les guider là où on voulait les amener._

 _J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop desservi en intervenant…_

 _J'espérais bien que tu dirais quelque chose_ , finit-il par avouer.

 _Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?_ Demandais-je étonné car j'aurais aimé pouvoir préparer mon discours.

 _Parce que sinon cela n'aurait pas été naturel et ils l'auraient senti_

 _Vous aviez tout prévu, hein ?_

 _J'ai essayé, mais je n'avais pas prévu la venue de Bullseye,_ avoua-t-il. _Heureusement que tu étais là… Il… m'a déjà manqué de peu1 et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revivre ça._

 _Je vous protégerais toujours_ , dis-je en voulant le rassurer.

 _C'est plutôt à un père de protéger son enfant, tu ne crois pas ?_ Me dit-il avec une infinie tendresse qui n'était guère habituelle.

Mais ces mots, même s'ils sont prononcés avec amour, me brisèrent le cœur. Un père avec son fils ? C'est vraiment sa perception des choses ? Je ne suis qu'un enfant à ses yeux… Visiblement, il surprit mon désarroi car il rajouta :

 _Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Je sais… que personne ne pourra remplacer ton oncle mais… Ce n'est pas mon but, juste que, je t'apprécie beaucoup Peter,_ avoua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

 _Je vous apprécie énormément aussi_ , avouais-je sur un ton bien plus triste que ce que j'aurais voulu laisser transparaitre.

Suite à ces mots, un petit silence s'installait. Je n'avais pas envie que Stark soit fâché, ou déçu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je le voyais plus que comme un père. Un père… c'est pire que tout…

Puis au bout d'un moment, Happy vient nous chercher pour nous prévenir qu'ils allaient donner leur verdict. A ces mots mon cœur s'emballa à cause de la pression et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander dans quel état se trouvait Tony. Lui à qui toute cette histoire semblait tenir à cœur au point qu'il mette sa propre vie en danger. Nous retournions dans la grande salle, et le silence fut fait. L'homme qui se trouvait au milieu se leva avant de déclarer :

 _Personne n'est au-dessus des lois, pas même les Avengers, et chaque action à ses conséquences. Toutefois, aux vues des services rendus à notre Nation, et même au monde entier, et à la nécessité pour la terre d'avoir une équipe capable de la protéger, nous sommes favorables au maintien d'une équipe d'Avengers. Quant au sort de Captain America et de ses coéquipiers, comme vous l'avez si justement rappelé, ils n'ont fait que sauver le monde et des dangers plus grands nous guettent juste derrière cette porte. Ainsi, nous allons voter pour l'abrogation des accords de Sokovie aux États-Unis et militer pour leurs suppressions auprès de l'ONU. A partir de ce jour, Captain America, et tous les fugitifs qui ont œuvrés à ses côtés sont désormais considérés comme des citoyens libres et sont autorisés à pénétrer sur le territoire américain. Vive l'Amérique, et béni soit les Avengers._ Conclu-t-il.

A ces mots, Stark se leva et demanda :

 _Beau discours, mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui se sont rendus et qui ont dû rester chez eux durant deux ans ?_

 _Ils sont également libérés de toute charge,_ précisa le sénateur.

 _Vous avez pris la bonne décision,_ conclu à son tour l'ingénieur.

 _On l'espère…_

Lorsque nous sortions de l'immeuble ce fut un véritable soupir soulagement que lâcha le milliardaire. Il me prit dans ses bras avant de s'exclamer :

 _On a réussi ! C'était un coup osé, mais on l'a fait pour l'amour de dieu !_

 _Félicitations !_

 _Je dois appeler Vision_ , dit-il soudain.

Mais alors qu'il allait appeler l'être artificiel, War Machine vient se poser à côté de nous et nous demanda :

 _Verdict ?_

 _Tu ne vois pas notre sourire ?_ Lui demanda Tony avec un petit air amusé peint sur le visage.

 _Oh putain ! J'y crois pas, on a vraiment réussi alors ?_

 _Oui…_ Dit Tony comme s'il était ailleurs, _on l'a fait._

 _C'est pas trop tôt…_

 _Ça fait longtemps que vous essayez de les enlever ?_ Les questionnais-je.

 _Depuis leur promulgation quasiment,_ plaisanta Rhodes. _Après l'aéroport, on savait qu'on avait fait une erreur mais…_

 _On ne pouvait juste pas faire marche arrière…._

 _On peut toujours faire marche arrière, mais parfois, cela demande de la patience,_ précisa le directeur du SHIELD en arrivant à nos côtés. _On ne devrait pas rester ici pour en discuter. Les murs ont des oreilles_ , ajouta-t-il.

Suite à cela, nous avons suivi Fury dans l'un de ses véhicules blindés. Une fois en sécurité dans l'habitacle, il nous déclara :

 _Ce n'était pas gagné, ils ont longuement hésité avant de dire oui._

 _J'en doute pas, ils sont si bornés,_ répondit Tony l'air ennuyé.

 _Mais finalement, ils ont été sensible à nos arguments._

 _En même temps, sinon, ils n'avaient plus aucun Avengers._

 _C'est sûr que cela a pesé dans la balance. Mais votre intervention face au premier Mandarin, il y a quelques mois de cela, a aussi joué en votre faveur._ Lui précisa Fury.

Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois de cela, bien avant l'histoire avec le « vrai » Mandarin en Chine. Stark et Rhodes ont été confronté à un imposteur qui utilisait un sérum pour soigner des soldats et ensuite s'en servir comme des armes. Finalement, Stark avait failli y laisser la vie, mais ils ont réussi à arrêter les criminels et surtout à sauver le Président des États-Unis2.

 _En même temps, ils se rendent compte que personne n'est à l'abri de ces terroristes comme ça._ Rajouta Tony _. Ni le président, ni eux, ni nous._

 _C'est sûr et notre petite mise en scène a été une véritable réussite._

 _Sauf pour Bullseye. Vous saviez qu'il était sorti de prison ?_

 _Oui, cela fait plusieurs mois que lui et quelques autres criminels sont sortis du Raft._

 _Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir pour quelle raison ?_ Le questionna Fury.

 _Qui est sorti ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

 _Plusieurs criminels, et l'opération a été rondement mené,_ précisa Fury.

 _Et vous savez qui est derrière ?_

 _Justement non, et l'apparition de Bullseye… Va peut-être nous permettre de le savoir._

 _Et comment ?_ Demandais-je.

 _Même si Bullseye n'aime pas trop Stark, cela m'étonnerait qu'il aille s'en prendre à lui en plein milieu de la foule sans avoir de contrat._

 _Peut-être qu'il pensait que le contrat proposé par Tony était un vrai_

 _Clairement non, il savait que c'était faux. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Quelqu'un d'autre a mis un contrat sur vous Stark. Alors méfiez-vous._

 _Je me méfie toujours._

 _Pas assez_ , le contredis le directeur du SHIELD.

 _C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai des gens à prévenir._

 _Vous les appellerez quand on sera arrivé, il n'y a aucune urgence,_ précisa Fury _. Et puis, vous aurez toute l'intimité dont vous avez besoin pour l'appeler._ Dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'intimité,_ répondit l'Iron Man sur son éternel ton hautain.

Suite à cela, la discutions se reporta sur le tireur d'élite et sur ses éventuels commanditaires. Si plusieurs pistes ont été évoqués aucune n'est pour le moment certaine. Lorsque nous arrivions à la base du SHIELD, nous fûmes accueillis par Maria Hills qui vient tout de suite faire un rapport au directeur sur l'interrogatoire de Bullseye. Et visiblement, cela ne donnait rien. Muet comme une tombe, la seule chose qu'il leur aurait dit serait : « _vous n'êtes pas prêt_ ». Quant à savoir de quoi il parle c'est autre chose.

Lorsque nous arrivions dans une grande salle, Tony en profita pour appeler Vision. Il s'éloigna de nous de quelques mètres mais je pouvais toujours parfaitement entre sa conversation.

 _Vision ? C'est Tony_ , précisa l'ingénieur. _Tu vas pouvoir souffler mon grand…_

 _Oui, ils ont dit oui,_ continua l'ingénieur avant de se couper à nouveau pour laisser son interlocuteur parler.

 _Oui tu vas pouvoir la prévenir, ce sera sûrement annoncé dans la presse que demain mais…_ Il se coupa à nouveau.

 _Oui, vous allez pouvoir élever vos enfants sur le sol américain,_ confirma-t-il. _Et bien sûr qu'on vous trouvera un petit logement sympathique._

 _Wanda est enceinte ?!_ Demandais-je choqué.

 _Oui, ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure n'était pas une blague_ , me répondit Stark.

Il est vrai qu'il avait mentionné ça devant les sénateurs toute à l'heure mais je pensais que c'était une sorte de plaisanterie ou je ne sais pas quoi. Alors comme ça, elle est vraiment enceinte de Vision ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que c'était un robot ? Devant mon air choqué, Stark rajouta :

 _Vision nous a expliqué que le pouvoir de Wanda d'altérer la réalité leur a permis de procréer._

 _C'est vraiment hallucinant,_ répondis-je étonné par cette révélation.

 _Bon, je te laisse, je vais appeler Captain America, histoire de le prévenir_. Dit-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Encore une fois, il s'éloigna de nous. Cependant grâce à ma super-ouïe je pouvais tout entendre.

 _Captain_ ? Dit-il avant d'enchainer : _J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous…_

 _Oui_ , répondit-il à Steve avant de demander _: Vision a été plus rapide ?_

 _Sharon ?_ Questionna-t-il. _Et comment elle peut savoir ça ?_ Après un petit silence, il ajouta : _Et elle vous fréquente ?_

 _C'est certain, je vais prévenir Clint que sa peine est levée et qu'il peut de nouveau sortir de chez lui. Quant à vous… Vous avez le droit de revenir au quartier des Vengeurs si vous le souhaitez, après, si vous n'en avez pas envie…Je…peux le concevoir…_

 _Alors…_ Dit-il visiblement troublé avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix douce : _à bientôt. Steven…_

Je ne sais pas que ce que Captain America lui avait répondu, toutefois, il semblait troubler après cette conversation. Il revient vers nous avec un sourire de façade avant de nous expliquer :

 _Ils vont rentrer, il ne nous restera que Clint à prévenir._

 _Tu ne penses pas que Natasha va s'en charger ?_ Lui demanda War Machine.

 _Sûrement, mais on devrait aussi l'appeler au cas où._

 _Et il y a aussi l'homme fourmi à appeler,_ nous rappela Rhodes

 _Qui ?_ Demanda Tony

 _Celui qui était devenu géant_ , précisais-je

L'homme fourmi était l'un des super-héros qui s'était rangé du côté de Captain America durant la bataille de l'aéroport à laquelle j'avais participé. Grâce à une stratégie que j'avais élaboré, ou tout du moins inspiré par Star Wars, nous avions réussi à le mettre à terre. Après quoi, il avait fini en prison, et tout comme Clint, il avait accepté un deal lui permettant de rester avec sa famille.

 _Ah oui, lui_ , s'exclama Stark comme si se souvenir de cet homme lui avait demandé un effort important. _Je te laisse t'en charger, Rhodes._

 _Si c'est toi qui préviens tout le monde, tu devrais le prévenir lui aussi_

 _Il travaille avec Pym, nos familles n'ont jamais pu s'entendre,_ précisa Tony comme si c'était une excuse.

 _Et alors ? C'est le moment de faire le premier pas, non ?_

 _Oui, bon j'ai compris, je l'appellerais._

 _Et, pour fêter leur retour, on devrait faire une grosse soirée, non ?_ Précisa Stark avec un grand sourire.

 _Je me disais aussi, je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne l'aies pas encore proposé._

 _Vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?_ Répondit l'ingénieur avec un petit sourire en coin qui le rendait irrésistible.

 _Vous allez faire une fête ?_ Demandais-je

 _Et tu es invité bien sûr_ , me confirma Tony.

 _Demain soir ?_

 _Oui, ils arriveront demain matin. Je vais tout organiser. En attendant, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Peter._ Dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

 _Merci, je viendrais avec plaisir. Faudra s'habiller comment ?_

 _Tu peux mettre une tenue sympa, tu voudras qu'on aille voir ça ensemble demain ?_

 _Pourquoi pas_ , approuvais-je heureux de passer du temps avec lui.

 _Je viendrais te chercher demain, après tes cours. Tu en as déjà loupé suffisamment comme ça,_ me dit-il toujours avec ce même sourire peint sur ses lèvres. _Bon, je vais demander à Happy de te raccompagner, quant à nous, Rhodes, on va devoir préparer le retour de tous les Avengers._

 _Vision doit trépigner d'impatience_ , plaisanta le meilleur ami de Stark.

 _Et comment,_ s'en amusa celui-ci. Bon, _je vais appeler Clint, au cas où Natasha ne l'aurait pas fait._

Il s'éloigna de nous afin de passer son coup de téléphone. Rhodes, quant à lui, partit rejoindre Nick Fury. Et alors que Stark n'avait pas encore fini sa conversation, Happy arriva et me demanda de le suivre. Je lui demandais alors si je pouvais avoir une dernière discutions en privée avec Tony ce qu'il accepta après quelques minutes de négociation. Il fallait que je lui parle ce soir. Après tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, je devais lui dire la vérité. Entre le fait qu'il ait encore risqué sa vie, et… Qu'il me considère comme son fils, je devais lui dire que… je l'aime sans quoi… Je n'y parviendrais jamais et on risquait de s'engluer dans cette relation père-fils qui n'existe qu'aux yeux de Tony.

Stark revient jusqu'à moi et s'étonna de me voir encore présent. Je balbutiais :

 _Monsieur Stark, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important…_

 _Je t'écoute, Petit_ , dit-il l'air étrangement sérieux _. Un problème ?_

 _Un problème ? Non, je n'ai aucun problème. C'est tout sauf un problème !_ Commençais-je à débiter sans respirer : _Enfin, ça pourrait en devenir un… mais je ne pense pas qu'on peut dire que c'est un problème_

 _Donc si ce n'est pas un problème qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _En fait… Il s'agit de…_

 _De ?_ M'encouragea-t-il devant mon silence

 _En fait…._

Mais rien de plus ne sortit et je ne parvenais pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais. C'est comme si une force irrépressible m'empêchais de parler. Mon souffle devenait court et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. En même temps, c'était évident qu'il allait me repousser…

 _C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure ?_ Me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

 _Oui_ ! Dis-je en sautant sur l'occasion qu'il m'offrait de ne pas lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. _Vous… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Risquer votre vie ?_

 _Je te l'ai dit, c'était pour réunifier les Avengers_ , dit-il en restant camper sur ses positions.

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas que pour ça. Vous êtes toujours amoureux de Lui, n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui demandais conscient qu'il était plus facile de savoir s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autres que de lui avouer les miens.

 _Je… c'est compliqué…_

 _C'est ce que vous m'avez déjà dit la dernière fois, Monsieur Stark. Mais je le vois bien… Vous n'avez même pas déménagé sa chambre… Tout est resté à l'identique…_

 _Pardon ?_ Me demanda-t-il surpris _. Tu es allé dans la chambre de Steve ?_

 _Par erreur, quand je cherchais votre veste… Et j'ai trouvé… un calepin… Avec des dessins de vous…_ Avouais-je enfin ce poids qui pesait tout de même sur ma conscience.

 _Tu as regardé ?_ Demanda-t-il choqué et presque paniqué.

 _Oui…_

 _Tout ?_

 _Oui…_ Répondis-je comme un enfant qui se faisait sermonner.

 _Mon dieu,_ s'exclama-t-il visiblement fâché.

 _Si vous avez gardé tout ça, c'est parce que…_

 _Écoute Peter, ma vie sentimentale, ça ne te concerne pas,_ me reprit-il sèchement. _Tu n'es pas censé… me poser ce genre de question_

 _Mais vous le faites, vous !_ Répondis-je mécontent qu'il puisse me dire ce genre de chose.

 _Mais, c'est différent. Tu es… un enfant pour moi, c'est normal que je m'intéresse à ta vie, mais un enfant n'est pas censé s'intéresser à la vie sentiment de ses… des adultes_ , se corrigea-t-il

 _Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Et vous ne le serez jamais_ ! M'énervais-je. _Je ne suis pas un enfant qui a besoin d'un père, j'en ai déjà eu un ! Et il est mort par ma faute ! Alors arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant ! Je n'en suis pas un !_

Et c'est sur ces mots durs que je quittai la pièce. Ne laissant pas l'opportunité à Stark de répondre. Et même si j'ai conscience d'avoir mal agit en lui hurlant dessus, je n'avais pas envie de faire demi-tour. J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme un enfant et j'en ai par-dessus la tête qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme qui ne le mérite pas. Car oui, même si Captain America est quelqu'un de bien, s'il a fait souffrir Tony à ce point, c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas. Stark mérite quelqu'un qui le rend heureux et qui prenne soin de lui au lieu de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde pour un assassin.

Lorsque j'arrivais en bas, Happy m'attendait. Je grimpais dans la voiture avec précipitation et je restai silencieux tout le trajet. Malgré les quelques questions du chauffeur privé de Stark pour savoir ce que j'avais, je restai muet comme une tombe. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte où nous fûmes accueillis par May qui me serra fort dans ses bras. Inquiète par rapport aux images qu'elle avait vue à la télévision, elle me demanda si je n'avais pas été blessé comme à son habitude. Puis, après avoir pris de mes nouvelles, elle retourna son attention sur Happy et elle l'invita à rentrer. Ce qu'il accepta à ma grande surprise. Et depuis ma chambre dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé, je pouvais les entendre discuter et rigoler une bonne partie de la nuit. Intrigué, je me dis qu'il faudra que j'aie une discutions avec May sur sa relation avec… Happy ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être son genre… Comme quoi parfois on peut avoir des surprises. Même si dans mon cas, la surprise risque de ne pas être agréable.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Référence au chapitre XII de « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » dans laquelle Tony se fait tirer dessus par Bullseye.

2 Il s'agit grosso modo du films Iron Man 3 avec bien sûr quelques éléments qui changent mais sur lesquels nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici.


	8. Il faut souffrir pour être beau

_**Chapitre VIII : Il faut souffrir pour être beau**_

Mon réveil sonna le lendemain, et c'est avec difficulté que je l'éteins avant de me lever. De meilleure humeur que la veille, je m'en voulais de m'être emporté sur Monsieur Stark qui s'était pourtant montré gentil et attentionné avec moi juste parce que je suis jaloux. Après tout, même s'il est réellement amoureux de Captain America, il n'y peut rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait choisir. Alors m'en prendre à lui n'avait aucune justification valable. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais lui prouver quoique ce soit.

Une fois habillé, je me rendis au lycée afin de suivre les cours. Si la matinée se déroula relativement sans accros, à part une incartade de Flash qui nous enferma dans un casier, le midi tout le monde se réunit dans le réfectoire, non pas pour manger, mais pour regarder les informations. Elles relataient l'arrivée de Captain America, de la Sorcière Rouge, de la Veuve Noire et du Faucon au Quartier Général des Avengers. A la vue de ces émouvantes retrouvailles mon estomac se serra à l'idée de tous les retrouver ce soir. En effet, avant notre dispute d'hier soir, Monsieur Stark m'avait proposé de faire du shopping. Cependant, après mes propos blessants, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne… Ni que je sois toujours convié à cette soirée de bienvenue par ailleurs… Malgré toutes ces questions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être ému de tous les voir réunis et malgré la distance à laquelle se trouvait les caméras, leurs attitudes laissaient transparaitre beaucoup d'émotion. Certains se prenaient dans les bras, d'autres se contentaient d'une accolade. Puis ils disparurent dans le hall du bâtiment ce qui ne permis pas aux caméras de suivre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur puisqu'elles étaient toujours coincées hors des grilles. Les caméras précisèrent qu'une soirée serait organisée en l'honneur de la réunification des Avengers. Ned se tourna vers et me demanda beaucoup trop fort à mon goût :

 _Tu es invité à la soirée ?_

 _Je crois que oui,_ murmurais-je, _Monsieur Stark est censé venir me chercher après les cours pour… heu… me choisir une tenue…_

 _Oh la vache ! C'est dingue ! Tu crois que je peux venir ?_ Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

 _Honnêtement, j'en sais rien,_ répondis-je. _Je te dis, je ne suis même pas sûr d'y être réellement invité._

Mais avant que Ned ait eu le temps d'argumenter, Michelle vient à notre table et nous demanda :

 _Alors les loosers, vous parlez de quoi ?_

 _Heu de la fête, des Avengers…_ Rétorqua Ned. _Comme Peter connait Stark suite à leur stage, il est invité à y aller._

 _Et puis quoi encore ?_ Lança Flash, _Tu vas nous faire croire que Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man, t'as invité à venir à la fête des Avengers, toi Péteur Parker ?_

 _Pas du tout !_ M'empressais-je de répondre

 _Si, Stark va même venir le chercher ce soir !_ Renchéri Ned tandis que je lui jetais un regard noir.

 _Je… Non ! C'est faux !_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'y nous raconte encore le Péteur Parker ?_ Plaisanta-t-il pendant que tout le réfectoire riait à sa blague.

 _Merci_ , murmurais-je à Ned. _Maintenant je suis la risée de tout le lycée._

 _Ils vont moins rigoler quand il y aura Tony Stark devant le lycée !_

 _Sauf que… ça ne doit pas ce savoir donc personne ne le verra, et je t'ai dit que c'était pas sûr que je sois invité !_

Agacé, je me levais et je quittais la table sans même avoir mangé. Comment pouvait-il balancer des choses comme ça dans mon lycée ? Ne sait-il pas que j'ai une identité secrète à préserver moi ? Je lui ai pourtant dis maintes et maintes fois que je dois garder mon secret sauf que s'il balance à tout le monde que je côtoie les Avengers se sera grillé. Et en même temps maintenant tout le lycée me prend pour un menteur… Je suis en quelque sorte coincé… Et ça je le dois à Ned. Je lui dois également le reste de ma journée qui fut très mauvaise puisque tout le monde me traita de menteur et me bouscula dans les couloirs. Désormais, je n'avais qu'une hâte que cette journée se termine.

La dernière sonnerie retentie enfin tandis que je me précipitais devant le lycée. Aucune voiture ne m'y attendais et c'est alors que mon Spider-Sens s'activa pour me prévenir d'un danger imminent. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Flash qui s'apprêtais à m'empoigner par le col. Par réflexe je l'esquivais tandis qu'il me balançait un :

 _Alors Péteur Parker ? Il est où Tony Stark ? Il t'a oublié ?_

 _Non, mais il n'y a jamais eu de Tony Stark qui tienne…._ Répondis-je tout bas en maudissant Ned.

 _Ouais, ça tout le monde l'a compris depuis le début. En plus d'être ridicule, maintenant tu es un menteur ?_ Dit-il en s'approchant de moi l'air menaçant.

Un groupe se forma autour de nous et commença à chantonner tous en chœur : « _une baston, une baston_ ». Je maudissais ce lycée, et je me maudissais de ne pas vouloir utiliser mes pouvoirs sur quelqu'un comme Flash. D'autant plus qu'avec mon sixième sens c'était très difficile de paraître aussi faible qu'avant. Toutefois, avant que la bagarre n'ait pu commencer, j'entendis une voix familière dire :

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Peter ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te battre ? Parce que sinon je vais devoir avertir ta tante._

Lorsque je me retournais, il ne s'agissait pas de Stark mais de Happy son majordome ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de tout le monde.

 _Alors c'est lui ton Tony Stark ? Il n'a pas quelques kilos en trop ?_ Lança Flash

 _Qu'est-ce que tu dis-toi ?_ Lui demanda Happy visiblement vexé par cette remarque.

 _Je n'allais pas me battre Happy, vous savez on peut y aller._

 _Attend Peter,_ me dit-il, _ce petit merdeux m'a manqué de respect. Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas parler aux adultes comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-il à Flash tandis que je me mis ma tête dans mes mains tant cette situation était gênante.

 _Et c'est qui lui ? Ton beau-père ?_ Plaisanta le jeune homme qui avait le soutien de la foule.

 _Écoute petite, tu dois me respecter. Je suis un adulte responsable moi…_

 _Personne ne respecte les gros lards, ici !_ Lui lança à nouveau la coqueluche du lycée.

 _Vous perdez votre temps Happy,_ dis-je en tentant de le calmer.

 _Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Attend que je prévienne ta mère !_ Lui lança happy sur un ton qu'il voulait à la fois autoritaire et menaçant mais sans grand succès.

Flash se rapprocha alors de Happy et le bouscula avant de lui dire sur un ton hautain :

 _Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes me faire quoi, gros lards ?_

 _Je vais te remettre à ta place !_

Sur ces mots, Happy retroussa ses manches mais avant que la situation ne dégénère, une deuxième voix que je pourrais reconnaitre entre mille se fit entendre :

 _Happy ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le temps ?_

 _Tony !_ Répondit Happy, _ce gosse me manque de respect._

 _Tu me fais honte,_ se contenta de répondre Stark.

Il se tenait debout derrière la foule qui se tourna vers lui et qui retenu son souffle. Visiblement, tout le monde était estomaqué qu'Iron Man se trouve réellement au lycée de Midtown pour venir me chercher. Pour venir chercher celui qu'ils avaient appelé toute la journée Péteur Parker.

 _Arrêtez de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit !_ Reprit-il. _Giovanni nous attend, et ce soir on est convié à vingt heures, et faut encore qu'on passe chercher Pepper avant tout. Le temps est compté,_ dit-il en tapotant sa montre.

 _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre,_ lança Happy à Flash avant de m'agripper par le bras.

Toutefois, la foule d'étudiant s'était précipité sur Stark avant que j'aie eu la chance de l'atteindre. Afin de le toucher, se prendre en seflie avec lui, ou de lui demander un autographe. Je vis tout de suite que cela agaça Tony qui rejoins sa voiture avec nonchalance sans accorder quoique ce soit aux étudiants présents.

Une fois dans la voiture avec Tony, je lui présentai mes excuses pour la scène pitoyable à laquelle il avait dû assister. Encore une fois, il a dû me trouver bien ridicule.

 _Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'il y en a un qui devrait s'excuser c'est Happy ! Ça va il ne t'a pas fait trop honte ?_ Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Vous n'étiez pas là Tony, il m'a manqué de respect ce petit merdeux_

 _Attention les gros mots !_ Le reprit-il, _N'oublie pas que Captain est de retour. S'il t'entend jurer, tu finiras au coin._

 _J'y serais bien moins souvent que vous,_ lui rappela Happy.

 _Alors, tu te sens prêt ?_ Me demanda Tony en passant son bras autour de mon épaule et ignorant royalement Happy.

 _Heu oui…_ Dis-je tout gêné par cette proximité.

 _On va aller voir Giovanni, c'est mon styliste. Le meilleur soit dit en passant. Il va te trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir. Enfin, si tu viens toujours ?_ Me demanda-t-il soudain.

 _Heu oui,_ répondis-je instinctivement _, si vous le voulez toujours…_

 _Bien sûr que moi je le veux. Mais après ce que tu m'as dit hier, je n'étais pas sûr que tu acceptes toujours de venir._

 _A ce propos, Monsieur Stark, je voulais vous dire que je suis… Désolé… je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, ni m'emporter contre vous. C'était déplacé…_

 _T'en fais pas va,_ dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux _. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce genre de bêtise,_ me dit-il l'air serein.

 _Merci…_

 _Et puis, tu sais, tu n'avais probablement pas tort dans ce que tu disais. Même Captain America m'a fait une réflexion à ce sujet._

 _C'est vrai ?_

Cela m'étonnait qu'il lui reproche d'avoir tout fait pour le réintégrer pourtant il acquiesça. Même si, soyons honnête, il n'y a rien de fondamentalement surprenant dans le fait que quelqu'un comme Steve Rogers ne souhaite pas qu'on prenne des risques pour lui. Surtout si c'est quelqu'un qu'il aime. Et visiblement, son discours a eu plus d'impact que le mien car il vient à m'en parler. Mais dans tous les cas, je suis soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas et qu'on puisse continuer à s'apprécier comme avant.

Suite à cela, la discutions dans la voiture se détendit un peu et Tony me mit en garde contre son styliste qui est parfois un peu tactile et rude dans ses propos. Cependant, il reconnait qu'il est très compétent dans ce qu'il fait. Puis notre conversation finie par se tourner vers mes camarades d'école que Stark qualifia d'idiot et m'encouragea à me défendre face à leurs brimades. Mais je rappelai à mon héro la force réelle dont je dispose et le danger à l'utiliser face à des adolescents surtout si je suis en colère. Il vaut mieux me contrôler, autant pour continuer à dissimuler mon identité, que pour ne pas les blesser. En effet, je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs n'importe comment car un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Et ça, je l'ai appris de la manière la plus dure qui soit. Et j'ai retenu la leçon. Enfin, je crois.

La voiture conduite par Happy s'arrêta dans l'un des quartiers les plus chics de New-York et on entra dans une petite boutique très luxueuse. Un homme aux cheveux blonds décoloré et à la peau exagérément bronzée vient nous accueillir. Enfin, plus précisément, il snoba Happy et moi avant d'enlacer Tony en lui disant d'une voix enjouée :

 _Oh mais regardez qui voilà ? Le plus beau de tous les super-héros. Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir mon chou._

Son attitude, ses gestes et même le son de sa voix, tout laissait à penser que cet homme était homosexuel. Je crois que là, on ne pourrait pas cumuler plus de cliché sans tomber dans la parodie.

 _Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?_

 _Pour qui me prends-tu ? Évidemment, j'ai vu que le beau et sexy Steve Rogers était de retour au QG des Avengers ? Alors, je me doute que vous allez faire une fiesta digne de ce nom et qu'il faut que tu sois beau comme un Dieu._

 _Tu as tout compris_ , acquiesça Stark _, mais…_

 _Mais oui je sais mon chou, tu es déjà beau comme un Dieu et moins tu as de vêtements et plus…_ Commença-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase tant l'idée de voir Monsieur Stark nu semblait le mettre dans tous ses états.

 _C'est très aimable à toi,_ souligna-t-il, _mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire._

 _Oh tu serais donc devenu humble ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

 _Faut pas exagérer non plus,_ plaisanta Stark. _Non, j'aimerais que tu me relook le petit jeune que j'ai amené avec moi. C'est un ami et il vient ce soir donc j'ai besoin que tu le rendes irrésistible._

 _Avec un minois aussi avantageux, tu peux être sûr que ma tâche sera facile. Cependant, aux vues des haillons qu'il porte, je dois dire qu'au niveau du goût vestimentaire, mon chou, on est loin du compte…_ Dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait ou qu'il était choqué.

 _Heu merci ?_ Répondis-je un peu vexé tout de même.

 _Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il dit_ , me prévient Happy. _Cet homme est une peste._

 _J'entends une baleine s'exprimer,_ lança-t-il soudainement dédaigneux. _On n'est pas dans l'océan ici._

 _Giovanni_ , le reprit Tony sur un ton quelque peu autoritaire, _soit gentil avec Happy, je te le dis assez souvent._

 _Oui oui oui…_ Dit-il en chassant cette idée de la main _. Allez mon chou, par qui je commence ?_

 _Déjà tu pourrais commencer par nous désaltérer, non ?_ Lui quémanda l'ingénieur.

 _Oh mais où avais-je la tête ? Avec toutes ces émotions j'oublie de sortir le champagne !_

Il s'absenta de la pièce nous laissant seul tous les trois. Je me tournais vers Happy en lui demandant s'il était toujours comme ça. Ce à quoi il me répondit en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête. Puis l'homme revient avec une bouteille de champagne dont il fit volontairement voler le bouchon sur Happy. Et c'est après un rire moqueur qu'il s'excusa auprès de l'homme de main de Stark avec toute la plus mauvaise foi du monde. Cependant, il nous servi à tous une coupe de champagne, et on trinqua à notre nouveau « look ». Mais n'étant pas majeur, je n'avais pas le droit de boire de l'alcool ce que je précisai tout haut :

 _Par contre, Monsieur Stark, j'ai pas encore dix-huit ans…_

 _Et alors ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _Oh mon dieu !_ Réagit immédiatement Happy en me confisquant le verre de la main.

 _Happy ! Tu fais quoi ? Il a quasiment dix-huit ans, tu peux le laisser boire tout de même !_

 _Sa tante va me tuer s'il revient ivre !_

 _Il va dormir au QG !_

 _Et elle sera là !_

 _Quoi ma tante vient ?_ Demandais-je choqué.

 _C'est l'invité spéciale de Happy_ , me répondit Tony avec un petit sourire. _Mais tu peux le laisser boire, j'en assume toute la responsabilité aux yeux de sa tante._

 _Je ne préfère pas,_ répondis-je.

 _Tu ne vas pas passer toute la soirée sans boire une seule goutte tout de même ?_

 _Bah heu, si…_ Confirmais-je un peu honteux.

 _Mais lâche toi Peter, ce n'est pas une coupe de champagne qui va te rendre ivre !_ Me lança Tony. _Et puis si tu ne bois pas à ton âge, tu ne le feras jamais._

 _Sérieusement, il a raison, petit. Tu n'as pas envie de devenir quelqu'un de rabat-joie comme Monsieur Patapouf ici présent, non ? Tu préfères devenir quelqu'un d'aussi classe et… sexy… que Tony, non ?_ Me lança le styliste en dévisageant Monsieur Stark.

C'est un peu à contrecœur que je suivi donc le mouvement et que je bu pour la première fois de ma vie une coupe de champagne. Le gout n'était pas très bon et honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens payent si cher pour boire ça. Tandis que Happy me disait à quel point j'étais faible d'avoir cédé, Stark partit se changer en compagnie de Giovanni. En les voyant partir en cabine tous les deux je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

 _Happy ? Il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre eux ?_

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du meilleur ami de l'Iron Man. Une fois qu'il eut fini de rire, il me répondit :

 _Sérieusement ? Tu penses que Giovanni est le style de Tony ? Tu te trompes, son style d'homme c'est plutôt les grands costaux. Par contre, je suis sûr que là tu tapes en plein dans le fantasme de cette peste de Giovanni._

 _Pourquoi il ne vous aime pas ?_

 _Parce qu'il me trouve laid et sans goût selon ses propos. Il se comporte comme ça avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas à son goût. A se demander comment il trouve des clients. Enfin, tant que tu auras des gens comme Tony qui sont prêts à payer des milliers pour ses « créations », il n'est pas près d'être sur la paille_.

 _Mais j'ai pas de quoi payer des milliers moi !_ Dis-je d'un coup en prenant conscience du prix des vêtements ici.

 _T'inquiètes pas pour l'argent, Tony va te le payer s'il t'a invité._ Répondit Happy comme si c'était normal.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Stark revient dans un costume à tomber par terre. S'il est vrai que Giovanni n'est pas très agréable comme personnage, on ne peut pas nier la qualité de son travail. Vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, et d'une chemise bleu pâle presque blanche, il avait noué autour de son cou une cravate d'un blanc éclatant qui ravivait toute la tenue1. Il portait également des chausses de ville de la même couleur sombre que sa veste et le tout était rehaussé par sa paire de lunette noire et une montre hors de prix à son poignet. Il s'approcha et me demanda ce que j'en pensais. C'est en bégayant que je lui fis par de mon engouement pour cette tenue. Rassuré, ce fut à mon tour d'être confié aux bons soins du styliste qui m'amena avec lui dans la petite cabine. Après avoir pris mes mesures, il s'absenta durant de longue minute avant de revenir avec un costume entre les mains. Et c'est lascivement qu'il me demanda de me déshabiller ce qui me rendit très mal à l'aise. Je lui demandai s'il pouvait sortir ce qu'il refusa catégoriquement car il doit être là pour l'essayage des pièces afin de vérifier si cela me sied correctement. Lorsque je ressortis de la cabine, tout le monde était emballé par la tenue qu'il m'avait préparée. Sauf moi. Je la trouvais trop. Trop coloré avec trop de motif. Ce n'était pas moi. Et c'est à contrecœur qu'on retourna en cabine pour en essayer une seconde. Cette fois-ci elle était plus à mon goût car elle était beaucoup plus sobre. J'avais un costume gris clair avec une chemise noir avec des pois blanc et sans cravate. En chaussure pour « casser » le style, il m'avait donné des bottines noires cirées qui avait une allure un peu militaire ou motards. Et ce style rencontra lui aussi un franc succès auprès de mon public restreint. Une fois habillé, Stark s'approcha de moi et me glissa une montre au poignet.

 _Un petit quelque chose, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie deux fois en un mois._

 _Mais ! C'est trop ! C'est une rollex ?!_ Demandais-je choqué.

 _Évidemment, tu penses que ma vie vaut moins qu'une simple rollex ?_ Plaisanta-t-il. _Bon maintenant qu'on est habillé, on récupère la robe de Pepper, et on file la chercher._

On récupéra donc la tenue pour la présidente de Stark industrie avant que Monsieur Stark règle ce que l'on doit au styliste. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours sous le choc du cadeau que m'avait offert Stark. Après tout, il m'avait déjà offert une montre qui renfermait mon costume à plusieurs milliers voire milliards de dollars. Mais là, c'est juste un cadeau qui n'a rien d'utile. Une rollex ? Mais je suis dix fois trop jeune pour posséder ça ! Ça coûte plus cher que tout ce que May et moi possédons réunis… Et alors qu'on était en train de partir, j'entendis un petit « _à ce soir_ », étonné, je demandais à Stark :

 _Mais il vient ce soir ?_

 _Oui, c'est lui qui sponsorise les tenues de civil des Avengers_ , me précisa-t-il. _Donc on peut l'inviter à une soirée de réunification tout de même._

 _Sans doute, mais, de quelles tenues vous parlez ?_

 _Toutes celles que l'on porte lors d'événement officiel ou d'interview à la télévision. Quand c'est pour autre chose que du plaisir, ils nous les offrent donc on fait de belles économies_. Me précisa-t-il.

 _Oui, enfin, je pense qu'on n'est pas obligé de porter des costumes aussi cher…_

 _Surement, mais je ne serais pas aussi beau si j'avais des costumes discounts !_

Alors que nous débattions sur les tenues adéquates à porter, nous arrivions devant une tour dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side qui donnait sur Central Park rien que ça. Stark descendit du véhicule et nous grimpions dans l'ascenseur afin d'atteindre l'avant dernier étage. Nous frappions à la porte, et c'est un homme qui vient nous ouvrir. Tony le salua poliment et nous entrions dans l'immense appartement. Les gigantesques baies vitrées qui encerclaient les murs donnaient une vue imprenable sur le poumon vert de New York. Tandis que j'étais ébahi devant la vue, l'homme nous prévient :

 _Pepper est sous la douche, elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. Je vais lui apporter sa robe, vous l'avez ?_

 _Tenez,_ répondit Happy en se dessaisissant du bien.

 _Pas pour longtemps ?_ Demanda Tony. _Si elle est encore sous la douche, on n'en a au moins pour une heure._

 _Ah les femmes, vous savez ce que c'est,_ lança l'individu à Monsieur Stark _. En attendant, je peux vous proposer de commencer à boire un verre, non ? Je vais d'abord apporter ça, et on pourra ensuite boire un peu._

 _Avec plaisir._

Quand cet homme quitta la pièce pour apporter sa tenue à Mademoiselle Potts, j'en profitais pour demander à Stark qui il était. Il me répondit qu'il s'appelait Arnold Smith et était le nouveau conjoint de la dirigeante de Stark Industrie. Cet homme travaillait lui aussi à Stark Industrie et était l'un des meilleurs scientifiques dont il disposait à ce jour. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Monsieur Stark semblait l'apprécier vue la façon dont il me l'a décrit ce qui est assez étrange. Déjà, en général avec son ex l'entente n'est pas forcément au beau fixe, alors avec son nouveau conjoint… Mais après tout, ils travaillent tous ensemble donc ce n'est pas non plus étonnant que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le fameux Arnold revient et nous servi tous un verre sauf à Happy qui était chargé de conduire toute la troupe. Au tour de la table, la discussion était animée et tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur et enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à cette fête. Une demi-heure plus tard, Pepper apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et portait une magnifique robe rouge avec une traine tandis que ses cheveux était relevé en chignon laissant apparaitre de magnifique boucle d'oreille en or. On dirait une actrice de cinéma vêtue ainsi.

 _Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _Ce n'est jamais trop_ , lui précisa Tony.

 _Tu es magnifique ma chérie,_ lui dit Arnold en venant l'embrasser.

 _J'espère que les autres femmes présentent seront habillées comme ça aussi,_ dit-elle l'air gênée et mal à l'aise.

 _Soyons honnête_ , lança l'ingénieur. _Tu seras la plus belle ce soir._

Rassurée, Pepper nous rejoint et nous enjoignait de presser le pas car à ce rythme-là nous allons être en retard. En effet, il était déjà dix-neuf heures et nous sommes à deux heures du Quartier Général des Avengers. Donc à mes yeux nous sommes déjà en retard car la soirée était à vingt heure si je ne m'abuse.

 _Mais on n'est pas déjà en retard ?_ Demandais naïvement.

 _Non, mais on le sera bientôt si on ne se presse pas._

 _Il faut encore qu'on aille chercher May_ , lança Happy.

 _Parce qu'on va la chercher ?_ Demandais-je choqué.

 _Évidemment, tu crois qu'elle se rend comment chez les Avengers ?_

 _Bien vue… Mais Happy faudra qu'on en parle, vous et moi…_

 _De quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

 _De vous et ma tante…_

 _Laisse-les,_ me dit Tony avec un large sourire, _pour une fois que Happy nous ramène une jolie donzelle._

 _Et pour une fois que Stark n'essaye pas de me la voler_ , lança-t-il comme un pic au milliardaire.

 _Oh !_ fit-il faussement choqué.

 _Parce que vous sortez avec ma tante ?!_

 _Pas du tout, heu, non… Bon on y va parce qu'on va être en retard._

Nous descendions jusqu'au sous-sol dans lequel se trouvait de magnifiques voitures. Happy grimpa à l'avant de la limousine tandis que nous sommes montés à l'arrière et alors qu'on se rendait jusqu'à l'appartement de ma tante, Stark et Smith débouchèrent une bouteille de champagne, et tout le monde continua de boire. Personnellement, je passais mon tour car on commence à avoir bu pas mal de verres et la soirée ne fait que commencer. En plus, on va chercher ma tante et si je déjà moitié ivre quand elle arrive elle risque de se fâcher.

Une fois devant notre petit appartement du Queen's, Happy grimpa pour aller chercher ma tante tandis que nous patientons dans la limousine. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, j'étais soufflé par la beauté de May. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier fleurie qui la mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux était coiffé en queue de cheval et elle était maquillée sobrement. Tony s'exclama alors :

 _Tu vois Pepper, tu n'es pas la seule à mettre de belles robes !_

 _Ça me rassure ! On sera au moins deux !_

 _Oh tu peux compter sur Natasha pour ne pas être habillé comme une pouilleuse,_ lâcha l'Iron Man en riant.

Happy ouvrit la portière à ma tante qui vient s'installer à nos côtés. Elle salua tout le monde et se présenta timidement. Cependant, tout le monde la mise à l'aise très rapidement et la complimentèrent sur sa tenue. Puis, elle retourna son attention vers moi avant de me dire d'une voix remplie de fierté :

 _Peter ! Que tu es beau !_

 _Merci May, toi aussi !_ Lui répondis-je sur le même ton. _Ta robe, elle est magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu avais des vêtements comme ça…_

 _C'est Happy qui me l'a offerte_ , dit-elle l'air gênée.

 _En tout cas, elle te va très bien._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Dit-elle en agrippant mon poignet.

 _C'est une montre_ , lui lança Tony avec un petit sourire.

 _Monsieur Stark me l'a offerte pour me remercier…_

 _Mais, c'est une Rollex ?_ Demanda-t-elle choquée

 _Un petit présent,_ minimisa-t-il.

 _Vous vous habituerez,_ plaisanta Pepper. _Les cadeaux de Tony, c'est toujours trop._

 _Trop ?_ Dit-il choqué _. Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, je peux quand même lui offrir sa première belle montre, non ?_

 _Pour être une belle montre, s'en est une._ Avoua ma tante.

Puis nous reprenions la route vers le Quartier Général des Avengers. Et justement, en parlant de ma montre, lorsque je regardais l'heure, il était déjà vingt heures donc je ne vois pas comment on pourrait arriver à l'heure. A moins qu'on aille prendre un avion ?

 _Mais il est déjà vingt heure…_

 _Nous voilà en retard,_ lança Pepper. _Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu trainée dans la salle de bain._

 _Mais c'est bon, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait se pointer à vingt heure si ?_ Demanda Tony comme si c'était évident.

 _Vingt heures ?_ Souleva Pepper. _Ça ne commence pas à vingt et une heure ?_

 _C'était vingt heures ?_ Demanda May toute aussi gênée

 _Oui, pour le commun des mortels,_ plaisanta Stark. _Et puis faites pas comme si ça vous choquait, je n'arrive jamais à l'heure dans une soirée_

 _Et bien notre entrée sera remarquée_ , conclu la PDG de Stark Industrie sans contre-argumenter car elle savait que ce serait peine perdue.

Et c'est donc en retard, que nous nous apprêtions à débarquer à la fête de retour des Avengers.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Les tenues présentées ici ont réellement été portées par les acteurs dans la vraie vie. Si vous souhaitez voir ce que cela donne, je vous invite à faire un tour sur Pinterest ou google image et d'essayer de les retrouver ) Good Luck !


	9. Le principe de réciprocité

_**Chapitre IX : Le principe de réciprocité.**_

La route jusqu'au quartier des Avengers fut mouvementée. Tony nous avait à tous servi du champagne, et même si j'étais encore mineur, May avait fini par accepter que je prenne quelques verres. Ce qui nous permis à tous, sauf Happy qui conduisait, d'être un peu plus désinhibé. Alors que nous avions un fou rire suite à une anecdote que nous racontait Tony sur Happy à l'époque où il travaillait pour lui, nous fûmes interrompus par un coup de téléphone auquel Tony répondit via ses lunettes en mettant la conversation sur haut-parleur afin que tout le monde puisse y participer.

 _Rhoddy !_ Fit-il toujours aussi de bonne humeur.

 _Tony ? Vous êtes où ?_ Dit-il visiblement inquiet. _Tout le monde commence à se poser des questions sur votre absence._

 _Rhodes, je suis désolée,_ commença Pepper _. Il m'avait dit que la soirée commençait à vingt et une heure._

 _Même si ça commençait à vingt et une heure, vous seriez en retard,_ souligna le militaire.

 _Oh toujours aussi coincé !_ Lui lança Tony en riant. _Tu es jaloux parce que tu es coincé avec des gens qui ne savent pas s'amuser ?_

 _Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas mis sur haut-parleur…_ Dit-il en soupirant.

 _Aller, on arrive dans moins d'une heure,_ lui expliqua Tony comme pour rassurer son ami.

 _Plutôt dans une bonne heure oui,_ le corrigea Happy l'air blasé.

 _Un Stark n'arrive jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs… Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue,_ dit-il en étouffant un fou rire.

 _Gandalf_ ! Lançais-je heureux qu'il fasse ce genre de référence

 _Plutôt toujours en retard,_ soupira Rhodes.

 _Non, l'heure prévue ce n'est pas forcément l'heure que tu as prévue ! C'est l'heure du destin_! Argumenta Stark.

 _Oui oui… Bref, à toute à l'heure,_ dit-il toujours aussi agacé.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de raccrocher, Monsieur Stark nous lança avec amusement :

 _Il ne doit pas y avoir d'ambiance pour qu'il m'appelle pour râler !_

 _On exagère aussi Tony, deux heures de retard ?_ Dit Pepper en le rappelant à l'ordre.

 _Mais il n'y a rien de mal. Et puis pour être honnête, on s'amusera plus dans cette voiture que là-bas !_

 _Pourquoi vous dites ça ?_

 _Vous verrez_ , lança-t-il. _Les Avengers ne sont pas funs ! Le seul avec qui on pouvait s'amuser c'était Thor. Au moins, il savait faire la fête !_

 _Vous n'avez plus de contact avec lui ?_ Demanda ma Tante.

 _Non, il est parti régler une histoire sur Asgard et on ne l'a pas revu pour le moment. Mais tu sais pour un asgardien, un ou deux ans, ce n'est rien. Ils vivent des milliers d'années._

 _Ça c'est ouf !_ Lançais-je me demandant comment on se sentirait si on vivait aussi longtemps.

 _Et je propose qu'on porte un toast en l'honneur de notre ami asgardien qui ne s'offusquerait pas de notre retard !_

 _A Thor !_

Puis nous portions tous notre verre à notre bouche et le reste du trajet se fit dans la même ambiance. Nous parlions un peu de tout : des Avengers, de Stark industrie, du F.E.A.S.T et bien sûr ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler de moi. De mes résultats scolaires, de mes « exploits » en tant que Spiderman. Le tout en m'infantilisant autant que possible. On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un petit garçon et même si je tentai de leur montrer que j'étais un adulte, ils ne m'écoutaient pas réellement et continuait sur leurs lancées.

Nous arrivions enfin à destination, et je dois dire que j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne avec tout l'alcool que j'ai consommé. Et de ce que je peux constater c'est que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état. Même si chez certains, cela se voit plus que d'autres. En l'occurrence, Monsieur Stark et Arnold Smith semblait bien éméché tandis que May et Pepper semblait moins alcoolisée. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous sortions de la voiture, May me retient par le bras avant de me demander :

 _Ça va Peter ? Tu restes à l'eau pour le reste de la soirée ?_

 _Oui May, d'accord,_ acquiesçais-je n'ayant pas envie de faire une scène.

Puis nous descendions et nous rejoignions les autres qui nous attendait devant la porte. Lorsqu'on arrivait à leur hauteur, Happy attrapa ma tante par le bras pour la guider à l'intérieur. Sont-ils vraiment ensemble ? Ce soir, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, mais il faudra que j'aie une vraie discutions avec ma tante à ce sujet. Histoire de mettre les choses au claires…

Quand nous entrions dans la grande salle de réception, tous les regards furent braqués sur nous ce qui était tout à fait intimidant. Seulement, plutôt que de faire une entrée discrète, Tony lança :

 _Je vous l'avais dit, il n'y a pas d'ambiance ici ! Aller J.A.R.V.I.S met nous un peu de musique que tout le monde commence à danser !_

La musique ne tarda pas à raisonner dans la pièce et la piste de danse commença d'ores et déjà à se remplir. Pepper et son conjoint partirent directement sur la piste de danse et c'est à ce moment-là que Happy se tourna vers ma tante. C'est tout transpirant et avec la voix tremblante qui lui demanda :

 _May… Vous… Tu… veux…_

 _Oui,_ dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en le trainant sur la piste de danse.

Et c'est stupéfait que je les regardasse s'éloigner. A ce moment-là, Stark me dit :

 _Content de l'avoir comme beau-père ?_

 _Ne dites pas des choses comme ça…_ Dis-je sans réellement savoir ce qui me dérangeait.

Mais que j'étais enfin seul avec Tony et que je rassemblais mon courage afin de lui demander de venir danser avec moi. Mais nous fûmes, comme toujours, interrompu par le parfait Captain America.

 _Bonsoir Tony, bonsoir Peter,_ dit-il gentiment.

 _Bonsoir Monsieur Captain,_ Répondis-je bêtement.

 _Oh !_ Fit Tony en réalisant la présence du super-héros, _Steve te voilà…_

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Puis il se recula et le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds :

 _Ton costume ne vient pas de chez Giovanni ?_

 _Heu non…_ Répondit-il visiblement tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

 _Il va se fâcher…_

 _Tu as bu combien de verre avant de venir ici ?_ Dit-il visiblement contrarié.

 _Plutôt combien de bouteille ?_ Plaisantais-je afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

 _Tu as bu aussi ?_ Me sermonna-t-il

 _Il a l'âge de boire un ou deux verres_ , me défendit Tony.

 _J'ai un métabolisme qui guéri vite !_ Précisais-je car même si j'avais bu un peu l'effet de l'alcool va vite s'estomper.

 _Il a un métabolisme comme toi qui guéri vite, donc il peut boire plus,_ renchérit Monsieur Stark.

 _Et s'il est ivre, c'est qu'il a dû boire une sacrée quantité d'alcool dans ce cas…_ Continua Steve Rogers sur le même ton.

 _Non ! Il n'a jamais bu de sa vie donc… Il… est ivre vite !_ Dit-il en me chahutant affectueusement.

 _Mais il n'est pas majeur._

 _Et sa tante n'a rien dit ! Elle est ivre aussi !_ Dit Tony en désignant ma tante sur la piste de danse.

 _Allez Peter, vient on va danser !_

Il m'attrapa par la main avant de m'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Nous rejoignîmes le petit groupe de retardataire et nous dansions avec eux. Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher de Stark sur la piste de danse mais cela me faisait plaisir qu'il m'ait invité à danser avec lui. Pour le moment, je tentais de me concentrer afin de danser le mieux possible. Car je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercice et je n'avais aucune envie de me taper la honte devant Monsieur Stark.

Quelques chansons plus tard, Tony s'éclipsa pour aller chercher à boire. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à le suivre. May m'attrapa par le bras afin de danser avec moi. Nous entamions un slow même si la musique ne se prêtait pas du tout à ce genre de danse. Elle me regarda avec fierté avant de me dire :

 _C'est fou comme tu as grandi_

 _Bah oui… je fête mes dix-sept ans dans deux semaines._

 _Oui, et l'année prochaine tu seras majeur…_ Dit-elle avec émotion. _Ben serait très fière de toi._

 _J'en suis pas si sûr…_

 _Ne soit pas si modeste Peter, je suis très fière de l'adulte que tu es en train de devenir. Non seulement tu es intelligent, mais en plus, tu deviens un bel homme._

 _May, ne dit pas de bêtises_ , dis-je en rougissant.

 _Regarde-toi, dans ton beau costume, avec ta belle montre,_ dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre bien trop luxueuse que je portais à mon poignet _. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras te payer tout ça par toi-même._

 _J'espère aussi, je ne vais pas dépendre toute ma vie de Monsieur Stark._

 _Même s'il t'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas accepter tous ses cadeaux,_ dit-elle l'air un peu embêtée.

 _Oui, mais, c'est difficile de refuser… Il force un peu la main…_ Tentais-je de lui expliquer.

 _Je vois bien, mon petit Peter._

 _May… Je peux te poser une question ?_ Demandais-je un peu gêné.

 _Oui ?_

 _Tu sors avec Happy ?_

 _Pardon ?_

 _May… Il vient te chercher, vous vous appelez, et surtout vous dansez ensemble._

 _Non, on ne sort pas ensemble. Ce n'est que… parce qu'on est seul tous les deux. On se tient compagnie._

 _May, tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux._ Lui dis-je. _Mais Happy ?_

 _Tu sais, il est gentil et avec lui, je peux parler de tout. Même de toi._

Je m'arrêtais de danser lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que le fait que je puisse être un super-héros qui ne dévoile pas son identité puisse la bloquer pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Pourtant, cela semble logique, elle ne peut pas sortir avec n'importe qui car sinon elle serait obligée de cacher une partie de sa vie à cette personne. Alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité était en train de m'envahir elle me demanda :

 _Peter, ça va ?_

 _Je suis désolé May… Je ne pensais pas que…_

 _De quoi tu t'excuses Peter ?_

 _May… Je ne pensais pas que je t'empêcherais de rencontrer quelqu'un…_

 _Ne dis pas de sottise, je n'ai personne pour l'instant… Tu sais… je pense encore beaucoup à Ben…_

 _Et Happy dans tout ça ?_

 _Happy, c'est juste quelqu'un que j'apprécie, c'est tout._

 _May, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie et si tu es heureuse avec Happy, je ne vois rien à y redire._

 _Je ne sais pas qui t'a élevé, mais tu es extraordinaire, Peter._

Elle m'enlaça affectueusement avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Puis c'est en riant qu'elle m'effaça la trace de rouge à lèvre qu'elle m'avait laissé. Puis, Happy ne tarda pas à revenir à nos côtés tout en nous tendant un verre. Bien sûr, le mien était sans alcool. Puis le bras droit de Stark nous proposa d'aller rejoindre les Avengers qui était accoudé au buffet. Lorsque nous arrivions, il n'y avait ni Tony ni Steve et je ne parvenais pas à les apercevoir parmi la foule. Je demandais à Natasha qui était à côté de moi si elle ne les avait pas vues et elle me répondit avec un petit sourire :

 _Oh, ils ont peut-être été prendre l'air._

Puis elle détourna la conversation afin de la rediriger sur moi. Et nous parlions un peu de mes pouvoirs et mes capacités. Et bizarrement c'est à ce moment-là que Nick Fury vient se joindre à notre conversation. Il me présenta des excuses pour son comportement de la dernière fois lors de la disparition de Tony. J'étais tout de même honoré qu'il vienne me présenter ses excuses et qu'il reconnaisse mon talent de super-héros. Après tout, je peux comprendre que de son point de vue je n'étais qu'un enfant qui avait voulu jouer dans la cour des grands. Mais il a reconnu que je n'étais pas un incapable et ça c'est flatteur. Une fois que je l'eus remercié, il me demanda d'un air sérieux :

 _Spiderman, je sais que vous avez envie de devenir un super-héros et pas juste un petit héros de quartier. Et moi, j'ai besoin d'une équipe qui puisse intervenir pour régler des problèmes que mes hommes ne peuvent pas régler seul._

 _Mais vous n'avez pas les Avengers pour ça ?_

 _Les Avengers ont été très clair avec nous, il ne souhaite pas travailler pour le SHIELD. Mais vous, cela pourrait vous permettre de bénéficier de l'expérience d'hommes formés pour des interventions risquées et surtout de moyens techniques et scientifiques._

 _Stark me donne déjà tous ces moyens,_ soulignais-je.

 _Avez-vous accès quand vous le souhaitez à un laboratoire ?_

 _Heu oui…_

 _Je sais bien que non, mais personne ne vous oblige à répondre aujourd'hui. Mon offre reste valide tant que vous ne l'aurez pas refusé. Sachez que j'ai déjà quelques jeunes qui souhaite faire partie de cette équipe. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir._

 _D'accord, je vais y réfléchir._

Cette proposition pouvait s'avérer intéressante mais je ne suis pas certains de vouloir intégrer le SHIELD. Après tout, ils doivent avoir des règles strictes, et surtout si les Avengers ont refusé d'en faire partie, que vont-ils penser de moi si j'accepte ? Mon but étant plutôt de rejoindre les Avengers que le SHIELD, mais pour l'heure, mon intégration officielle au sein des Avengers ne semble à l'ordre du jour. Dans tous les cas, Fury m'a donné du temps pour accepter ou refuser, donc je vais prendre le temps dont j'ai besoin pour peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition.

Puis je m'éclipsais afin d'aller chercher Monsieur Stark mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à le trouver. Je me rendis auprès de Rhodes pour savoir s'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il me répondit un simple « non » sur un ton assez agressif. Ne voulant pas entrer dans un conflit, je n'insistais pas et je rejoignis ma tante sur la piste de danse.

Au bout d'une heure, je vis Tony revenir en compagnie de Rhodes, qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur, et surtout de Steve Rogers et du couple Wanda/Vision. Ayant envie de les séparer et surtout de profiter de la présence de l'ingénieur qui semblait de bonne humeur, je me glissais jusqu'à eux puis je demandais avec entrain :

 _Monsieur Stark, vous venez danser ou vous êtes devenu ennuyeux ?_

 _Moi ennuyeux ? Jamais !_

Il m'attrapa par la main avant de m'entrainer avec lui sur la piste de danse. Et alors qu'on était en train de danser, et que j'étais enfin en train de profiter de lui, nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit étrange. Un bruit qui me fit penser à des étincelles quand soudain apparu à côté de nous un immense cercle. Et même si je fus surpris devant ce spectacle, mon spider-sens ne réagit pas ce qui signifiait que nous n'étions pas en danger. Et de ce cercle sortit un inconnu qui était très grand, mince, avec les cheveux bruns. Il était vêtu étrangement avec une espèce de tunique bleue et une grande cape rouge. Il attrapa Tony par la taille tandis que celui-ci passait ses bras autour du cou de cet inconnu. Et là, ils s'embrassèrent.

Je restai figé devant ce spectacle que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Qui est cet homme ? Tony ne m'a jamais parlé d'un petit-ami même lorsque je lui avais posé directement la question. Enfin, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé s'il avait quelqu'un, mais plutôt s'il aimait Captain America, et je pensais sincèrement que c'était le cas. Et d'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, je tournais la tête vers Steve Rogers qui semblait tout aussi surpris que moi si j'en crois l'expression dessinée sur son visage. Visiblement, je ne suis pas seul à ne pas être au courant de l'existence de cet homme.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de s'embrasser, Tony se tourna vers moi et me dit :

 _Peter, je te présente Steven Strange._

 _Docteur Strange_ , le corrigea-t-il.

 _Heu enchanté_ , balbutiais-je toujours sous le choc.

 _Qui t'appelle Docteur ?_ Lui demanda Tony en riant.

 _Oh Docteur Strange,_ fit Pepper en s'approchant de lui. _Comment allez-vous ? Je ne savais pas que vous veniez._

 _Je viens tout juste de revenir d'une autre dimension_ , expliqua-t-il _. Wong m'a prévenu qu'une soirée était organisée ici._

 _Wong…_ Fit-il Stark avec un sourire malicieux

 _Il était vexé de ne pas être invité._

 _Il l'est, Happy a mis un mot à son intention._

 _Oui, je l'ai mis sur la même carte que vous,_ confirma l'intéressé.

 _Cette carte aurait donc disparu ?_

 _Aucune idée._

 _Mais vous êtes qui ?_ Demandais-je.

 _Je suis le sorcier suprême et maitre des arts mystiques, mais tu peux m'appeler Docteur Strange._

 _Autrement dit un sorcier de fête foraine_ , plaisanta Tony.

 _Te moque pas moi, bricoleur du dimanche,_ rétorqua Strange en glissant Tony devant lui avant de le mordiller dans le cou.

 _Mais vous êtes ensemble ?_ Demandais-je abattu par ce que j'étais en train de voir.

 _Oh mon Dieu, Peter, ne pose pas cette question, je t'en prie_ , lâcha Pepper sur un ton moqueur.

 _Moi je dis qu'ils forment un très beau couple,_ dit plus ou moins sincèrement le compagnon de Mademoiselle Potts.

 _Félicitations Monsieur Stark,_ dit gentiment May. _Je ne savais pas que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie._

 _On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit dans ma vie !_

 _Je me vois plutôt comme un partenaire occasionnel_ , précisa Strange.

 _Occasionnel ? Ça sonne bien,_ renchéri Tony avec un large sourire.

Un partenaire occasionnel ? Comme un sex freinds ? Mais ils me semblent bien plus proche que cela. On dirait un couple qui prend plaisir à se retrouver plutôt que des amants occasionnels. Après c'est peut-être ce qu'ils se disent… car ils n'assument pas encore leur couple… Dans tous les cas, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'éclipsai discrètement avant d'aller sur le balcon. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et honnêtement le vent frais de la nuit me faisait le plus grand bien. Rien que de penser à cet homme qui se permet de toucher Tony comme ça… me faisait le plus grand mal. Et je peinais à retenir mes larmes. Et alors que je ne parvenais plus à les contenir, j'entendis quelqu'un qui vient à mes côtés sur le balcon. Un individu que je ne connaissais pas alluma une cigarette à côté de moi. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'avais envie de me retrouver pas seul et pas de me prendre la fumée dans la tête. Ayant envie de me retrouver avec moi-même, je bondis sur le toit sous les yeux ébahi de l'invité.

Je m'exilais aussi loin que possible sur le toit et je regardais le ciel étoilé. Être seul devant cette immensité me donnait l'impression d'être insignifiant. Et pour cause, je l'étais. Je n'étais rien et je ne serais jamais rien. Tony Stark ne m'aimera jamais parce que je ne vaux rien. Il faut dire que si je me compare aux personnes avec lesquelles il a été en couple. Je suis loin du compte. Il y a d'abord eu Pepper Potts, la PDG de Stark Industrie, aussi belle qu'intelligente. Et surtout Captain America. Que dire d'autres d'ailleurs ? Il est sorti avec Captain America ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais honnêtement ? Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur d'un homme pareil. Et là maintenant, il sort avec un sorcier suprême ? Rien que de repenser à son attitude à ses côtés, mon cœur se serra et je commençai à sangloter comme le ferais un enfant. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher. Soudain, j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

 _Spidey-boy ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis que Deadpool se tenait à l'autre bout du toit et me dévisageait l'air inquiet. C'est maladroitement qu'il s'approcha de moi et qu'il me demanda :

 _Pourquoi tout le monde pleure ce soir ?_

 _Je ne pleure pas,_ dis-je n'ayant aucune envie de lui expliquer ce que j'avais. _Qui d'autres est en train de pleurer ?_

 _Captain est en train de chialer en bas aussi._

 _« Moi aussi je veux bien me mettre à pleurer si c'est pour me faire réconforter par la veuve noire »_ plaisanta-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

 _Captain, il pleure_ ? Dis-je en essayant mes larmes.

 _Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec Stark,_ insinua-t-il.

 _Comment tu le sais ?_

 _Vous êtes tous les deux sous son charme._

 _« Ça se conçoit, le mec il est beau, intelligent et super riche. Certains seraient prêt à tuer pour avoir quelqu'un comme ça »_

 _C'est pas faux,_ se dit-il à lui-même.

 _Je ne l'aime pas._ Le contredis-je immédiatement.

 _Faux !_

 _Je…_ dis-je la voix brisée en tentant de le répéter.

 _Aller, sois honnête, dis-le._ Me fit-il d'une voix soudainement compatissante _: tu verras, ça soulage._

 _Je l'aime…_ avouais-je.

A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche que je fondis en sanglot. C'était vrai. J'étais éperdument amoureux de Stark. Déjà avant de le rencontrer, je l'admirais. Mais depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je l'aime pour une multitude de raison. Il est beau, et extrêmement intelligent. Il a toujours été gentil et a toujours pris soin de moi. Alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'aimer ? Suis-je vraiment aussi nul que ça ?

 _Peter, tu sais, il existe un seul grand principe en amour._

 _Un principe ?_ Demandais-je entre deux sanglots.

 _Le principe de réciprocité_ , Dit-il solennellement.

 _Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ Lui demandais-je excédé de l'entendre me dire des bêtises.

 _Réfléchis, tout se base dessus. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, il faut qu'il t'aime en retour. Si tu désirs quelqu'un, il faut qu'il te désir en retour. Mais ça va plus loin, parce que pour qu'un couple marche, il faut des concessions réciproques,_ _de la confiance réciproque_.

 _Et quel rapport avec moi ?_ Demandais-je

 _Il n'y a pas de réciprocité dans ta relation avec Stark. Et je suis désolé de te dire ça, Spidey, mais il n'y en aura jamais._

 _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'entre ça ?_ M'emportais-je.

 _« Oh tu l'as fait pleurer ! »_

 _Je sais que c'est dur, Spidey, mais il ne t'aimera jamais comme tu l'aimes. Il te considère comme son enfant. Et à moins d'être bizarre, on ne sort pas avec son enfant._

 _« Bizarre et malsain »_ précisa-t-il.

 _Mais je ne suis pas son fils !_ Argumentais-je

 _Mais tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce qu'il ressent…_

 _Et comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il ressent ? Vous n'êtes même pas ami ?!_

 _Certes, mais quand il m'a mis en garde, il l'a fait comme une tigresse qui protège ses petits._

 _Mis en garde ?_ Demandais-je en reniflant.

 _« Ce fils de p*te, nous a interdit de t'approcher ! »_

 _Oh certains mots sont censurés !_ Fit-il l'air choqué. _Pourtant la dernière fois c*nnard ne l'était pas…_

 _De quoi tu parles ?_

 _Pardon, je m'égare ! Se reprit-il. Spidey, il faut que tu fasses une croix sur cette relation. Elle n'ira nulle part._

 _Mais… je l'aime…_

 _Je sais._

Je me remis à pleurer avant de demander :

 _Mais comment je vais pouvoir le revoir ? C'est trop douloureux de le voir avec un autre…_

 _Crois-moi, la douleur s'estompe toujours avec le temps._

 _Je ne crois pas,_ dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

 _Tu sais, demain sera moins douloureux qu'aujourd'hui, et après-demain encore moins._

 _Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 _Parce que, quand je pense à Vanessa aujourd'hui, je souffre moins qu'hier. Et demain, j'aurais moins de peine qu'aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis désolé…_ Dis-je embêté de lui faire revivre ça

 _De quoi tu t'excuses ? Tu as le droit de pleurer Spidey._

 _« Pleurer ça évacue les ondes négatives ! »_

 _Et ça permet surtout de faire le vide. Aller, viens dans les bras de la petite PooPool._

Sans trop broncher, j'acceptais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et je commençai à sangloter. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me calmais mais j'étais désormais épuisé. J'avais la tête lourde et mes yeux me brulaient. Sans doute devaient-ils être tout rouge. Wade se redressa un peu et me dit :

 _Ça va mieux ?_

 _Un peu… Je vais aller chercher May et lui demander si on peut rentrer…_

 _Ce serait une bonne idée, une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferait sans doute le plus grand bien._ Souligna-t-il

 _Mais j'y penses, tu faisais quoi sur ce toit ?_

 _J'essayais de me faufiler à l'intérieur de la soirée. Après tout, les Avengers sont réunis grâce à moi._

 _Grâce à toi ?_

 _Oui, tout d'abord on a sauvé la vie de Stark ensemble, et ensuite, peut-être qu'il ne t'a rien dis, mais je l'ai prévenu qu'un contrat avait été mis sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de se rendre au Sénat,_ dit-il avec fierté.

Il est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, Stark avait mentionné que Wade l'avait mis au courant qu'un contrat avait été mis sur sa tête. Mais comme au final ce contrat provenait de Stark, je pensais qu'il m'avait mentis à ce sujet. Mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas au courant de supercherie et pensait avoir réellement fait une bonne action. N'ayant pas envie de lui enlever ça, je me contentais d'acquiescer.

 _Il est vrai que tu as ta place dans la soirée. Descend avec moi, comme ça, si on te demande, tu diras que je t'ai invité._

 _Oh ! Mon petit Spidey c'est mon passe-partout !_

Il se rapprocha de moi et se colla contre moi en glissant sa main jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je la retiens avant de lui dire d'une voix sévère :

 _Wade ?! Tu fais quoi ?_

 _Rien, du, tout !_ Dit-il en chantonnant.

 _On descend, suit moi._

 _Ok !_ Dit-il toujours aussi content.

Nous sommes redescendues ensemble jusqu'à la soirée. Tony et Strange avaient disparu tout comme Steve Rogers. Visiblement, la plupart des invités commençait à rentrer au plus grand désarroi de Wade. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers ma tante, Natasha se mit sur le chemin.

 _Bonsoir Wade._

 _Oh, bonsoir ma belle poule. Comment tu vas ?_

 _Que fais-tu ici ? Si Tony l'apprend, ça risque de mal finir._

 _Non, on s'est rabiboché lui et moi. On est les meilleurs potes maintenant_

 _« Et puis il est en train de se faire sauter par Strange, donc je risque rien »_

Je lui jetais un regard choqué suite à ses propos. Comment pouvait-il dire ça devant moi après ce que je venais de lui confesser ? Je lui tournais le dos et je partis rejoindre May. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut elle courue vers moi et me demanda l'air inquiète :

 _Peter ! Ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives ?_

Cela se voyait tant que ça que j'étais mal ? Sans doute avais-je toujours les yeux rouges.

 _Rien… May ? On peut rentrer ?_ Dis-je d'une petite voix.

 _Oui, mon chéri, mais dis-moi ce qui t'arrives ?_

Lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais lui dire que j'étais amoureux de Tony, et que bien entendu, lui ne m'aimait pas. Je préférai alors lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité.

 _Je viens d'apprendre que la fille que j'aime… ne m'aime pas._

 _Oh mon chéri !_ Dit-elle en m'attrapant dans ses bras _. Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ?_

 _Ned… m'a appris qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un et… je ne savais pas…_

Des larmes commencèrent à nouveau à me monter aux yeux mais je parviens à les contenir cette fois-ci. May alla chercher Happy pour nous ramener à la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous étions dans la voiture. Épuisé, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de m'être endormi dans les bras de ma tante dans la voiture.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris mes yeux péniblement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Ayant un peu faim, je me rendis dans la cuisine dans laquelle je trouvais Happy attablé en pleine discutions avec May. Visiblement, il parlait de moi puisque j'entendis mon nom et qu'ils se tuent dès que j'entrais.

 _Oh Peter, tu as bien dormi ?_

 _Pas trop la gueule de bois ?_ me questionna Happy.

 _Non ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué._

 _Tu pouvais dormir plus longtemps mon lapin._

 _Non, j'aimerais faire un peu Spiderman aujourd'hui._ Dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

 _Si tu veux, mais ne te fatigue pas trop, d'accord ?_

 _D'accord, je peux manger ?_ Demandais-je.

 _Bien sûr, mon lapin._

Je m'installai aux côtés de Happy et de May et nous déjeunions tous ensemble. Je dois dire que cela me fait bizarre d'être avec Happy à ma table. Même si je l'apprécie beaucoup, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il… remplace Ben. Mais, c'est très bien pour May. Elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui la rend heureuse. Et je pense que Happy est le genre de personne qui fait tout pour les autres. Même s'il ne m'aime pas trop, je vois qu'il est très proche de Tony et qu'il prend soin de lui. Donc, il serait parfait pour ma tante. Ça je ne le nierais pas. Et de toute façon, je n'avais rien dire sur les relations de ma tante.

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalé. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon costume et partir arpenter les rues de New-York. Cela me faisait le plus grand bien d'être juste moi et de me vider la tête en arrêtant les petits malfrats.

Alors que j'étais en train d'arrêter des individus louches, j'entendis quelqu'un hurler derrière moi :

 _Youhou_ !

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Wade Wilson qui avançait vers moi sur une trottinette électrique.

 _Deadpool_ ? Dis-je surpris.

 _Spidey ! Mon petit chat ! J'ai une mission intéressante pour toi._

 _Une mission ?_ Répondis-je méfiant.

 _Je sais où se trouve Electro !_ Fit-il l'air sûr de lui.

 _C'est vrai ?_

Electro était l'un des ennemis que j'avais l'habitude d'affronter et qui s'était échappé il y a peu lors de la grande évasion du Raft. S'il savait où il se trouve, j'en étais.

 _La seule condition pour que je te dise où il se trouve c'est que…_

 _Je ne t'embrasse pas,_ répondis-je méfiant.

 _« Il commence à te connaître »_ dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

 _Non ! Même si ça me plairait, je ne le nie pas. Mais, non j'aimerais qu'on fasse une équipe._

 _Une équipe ?_ Répétais-je incertain de ce que j'avais entendu.

 _Oui, les Spideypool !_

 _« Mieux que le Starker »_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Alors, on va arrêter Electro et les autres vilains ensemble ?_ Dit-il en me tendant la main.

 _Seulement si on ne tue personne,_ dis-je en réservant ma main.

 _Deal !_ Fit-il

 _Deal,_ répétais-je en lui serrant la main.

C'est ainsi que je commençai à faire équipe avec Deadpool. Ainsi, débuta une nouvelle routine pour moi. Une routine qui incluait de plus en plus le mercenaire. Et qui me permis, avec le temps, d'oublier de plus en plus l'ingénieur. Même si dans les premiers temps, c'était loin d'être évident. Surtout qu'il est toujours aussi présent dans ma vie. Mais, comme me l'avais dit Wade, chaque jour qui passe, et chaque rencontre avec lui est moins douloureuse que la précédente. Peut-être arriverais-je à guérir rapidement de mon premier chagrin d'amour ?

FIN

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus ! Car elle est enfin terminée !

Si vous avez aimé, je vous invite à découvrir la suite directe de cette fiction dans " _ **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**_ " disponible depuis mon profile !

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Je vous rappelle que si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

 _« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

 _« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

 _« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis_** – Thorki – En cours

 _« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

 _« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine_** – Stony – En cours

 _« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

 _"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

 _« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités** – SpideyPool – En cours  
 _« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !


End file.
